


Sin of Protection

by SuicidalSugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Bully!Connie, Bully!Jean, Character Death, Demon Blood, Dying!Carla, Eren is a Cupcake, Eventual Smut, Flustered!Eren, Homophobic Language, Levi Spoils Eren, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Murder Mystery, Nerd!Eren, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Petra's a Bitch, Pining Levi, Poor!Eren, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tall!Levi, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, biting kink, cute!eren, demon!Levi, thats needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSugar/pseuds/SuicidalSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU!</p><p>Eren is your typical science nerd. Managing 3 jobs after school to support his bedridden dying mother at home with no father. He's so busy using the money for food, rent, and medicene he barley has time for himself.<br/>Enter Levi.<br/>The new kid in the Highschool that happens to have a thing for the nerd. And yet even though he may not be human this doesn't stop him from getting what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the story most of y'all voted for!

I hate Highschool. 

I hate my life. Why can't I be cool. I want to be social, I want to be accepted. But nobody likes a faggot that dresses like a homeless person. But they don't know what it's like. 

The only people that really accepted me on who I am are my best friends Armin and Mikasa. Other then that I'm an outcast, maybe I'll get some attention when someone calls me out and everyone starts laughing or maybe when I get beat weekly by some snobby jocks. Mikasa is always worried about me and the bruises but I'll always tell her that l accidentally hit that part of my body against something. My best friend is the janitor Mr. Hannes who always finds me in the bathroom after a good beating or me just crying alone and the nurse Mrs. Hanji who always comforts me. Other then that everyone is against me. 

Walking to school in my same pair of jeans that have stains on them and a hoody on that is as clean as I could get it. But not clean enough for people to leave me alone. My shoes worn out and almost getting holes. My backpack along with my cheap school supplies and books. As I began to walk to to school Mikasa and Armin joined in with me. 

Today was a quiet day, I really didn't feel the need to talk to anyone and they respected it. Just having their other's company was enough. We are all juniors in Highschool and ready to get the hell out and graduate. As the school became visible I silently gulped praying for everyone to leave me alone today. Walking through the front doors me and Armin headed to first block, which was Pre-Calculus I always sucked at math but Armin always offered to help me which is the only reason why I'm passing this class. 

While I sit in the back corner next to the window, Armin sits besides me in the back. Looking at the board my heart dropped. Homework was due today and a test today. 

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I was working all night and barley got enough sleep I totally let it slip my mind. Armin seemed to notice my panic and slid me his answers for the homework.

"You forget again?" He asked while I was copying down answers.  
"Yea I'm sorry. I have so much work going on." I straighten my glasses and flipped through pages continuing on copying. Armin chuckled,  
"Dang you must really want to move out fast. Aren't your parents proud?" I paused my writing and took a shaky breath in. Funny it wasn't parentS it was just my mom and she was dying thanks to the fact that my dad left us one day and has never came back since. I've never told anyone that story. Maybe spilled some up to Hanji and Hannes when they were caring for me but no one else knows. I looked away,  
"Yea but they say that I work too hard." I chuckled going back to copying the answers on Armins homework. I had two more questions to copy before my math teacher walked in with a new student. Normally I wouldn't care and try not to gain their attention but there was something different about this new student. 

"Guys I know we have a test today so before we get started please pass your homework up and listen while I introduce you to our new student." Mrs. Rico spoke and I was snapped out of my gaze when Armin took both his and mine homework and passed it up since there's no one who sits in front of me. Even if there was though they wouldn't want to come into contact with me.

"Could you please introduce yourself to the class sir?" The new student had piercing eyes that made me squirm in my seat uncomfortably. He was tall and well built like a jock. Maybe I'll see him again when he's the one to beat me up after school. 

"Levi." Is all he said. No hellos, no last name, and no smile. I could see all the popular girls on the other side of the classroom begin to whispered and giggle about Levi which caused me to sigh. I've been alone for so long I forgot what it feels like to be jealous. 

"Alrighty Levi you can sit...um..." Mrs. Rico was looking around. All the popular girls pointed at an empty seat near them with pleading eyes.

'Don't make him sit by me please.' I begged in my head. 

"In front of Eren." Mrs. Rico smiled causing my heart to drop. My eyes widened as she pointed to me and the empty set in front of me. Levis sliver eyes glared right at mine causing me to look down at my desk and gulp. My face started becoming warm. Yeah he'll defiantly be the type to bully me around. The popular girls began to snicker and make comments about my appearance and how such a hot guy is sitting in front of a fag. I messed with my thumbs trying hard not to cry. 

He sat down completely ignoring me and leaned against his chair. At least he hasn't said anything yet. All I can do is stare at the back of his head 

"Alrighty class time to begin your test please get out a pencil and a scratch piece of paper. Levi you don't have to do this test of you don't want to since your new and all you can just start class tomorrow." But the raven shook his head,

"Naw I can take a damn pre-cal test." His vulgar language stunned the teacher and looked as if all the girls got wet from it. I couldn't help but feel my face flush up, thank god he can't see me. Once the teacher passed out the test I starred at the multiple choice questions...so many numbers.

"Shit." I cursed under my breathe, I didn't study for this. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Honestly I can't think of what's worst. The fact that I scored a 23% on my pre-cal test or that almost every class I have except third, fourth, and ninth block; Levi's in the same class as me. Speaking of ninth block I'm in that class right now. It's chemistry so it's easy to me, every since my dad left me and my mom I've always wanted to become a scientist so I could earn a ton of money to keep the both of us happy and to find the right medicine to cure my mom. I've been so determined every summer all I would do is study science with Armin and learn may more then I needed to know in my grade. So now I'm such a huge science nerd, it's just weird how I can't do math right. I don't want to fail my mom.

Science is the only class I can be sorta happy in I guess. Even though people still taunt me and throw spit balls in my head. Honestly this is the least amount of teasing I've had since freshman and the beginning of sophomore year. Ever since that new kid Levi joined the school popular girls and cheerleaders have been all over him and jocks and popular guys try to hang out and talk with him. All their attention left me, but it won't be long till Levi listens to what they are saying about me and begins to be one of them. 

Once the bell began to ring I was up and quickly moving out of my chair and into the now crowding hallways. The quicker to my first job the better, it doesn't start for another hour after school but if I get there early I get paid more. As I was fast walking to my locker to put stuff in and out of my bag the cluster of popular people were walking by my locker area. 

Cheerleaders, smarties, jocks, varsity football players, and rich kids all walked and talked together. Thinking they were better then everyone else with how they dressed, acted, and related to the same things. In the cluster I could make out the new kid by his black undercut and sliver piercing eyes. I'd never be in that group, I'm too gross for them. Shutting my locker and sighing I began to head to the restrooms. How wrong was I to do that. 

Washing my hands I could hear chatter. My blood ran cold, fear causing my hands to shake under the running warm water. The footsteps drew closer and I couldn't move, there stood two jocks by the names of Jean the horse face and Connie. Connie wasn't much of a jock by looks but he told everyone he works out, thus the label. 

"Awe your not dead yet?" Connie teased and walked forward while I walked backwards in cold fear. 

"N-no.." I whispered causing Jeans eye to twitch in annoyance. 

"Speak up faggot!!" He shouted running towards me and landing a hard punch to my stomach. I could feel all the oxygen leave my lungs as I screamed in pain. Connie only stood there laughing as Jean kicked my arms legs and already bruised stomach. I forgot when the tears began to fall but they were hot and clouding my vision. I covered my face and screamed at every kick I received. 

"No one. Likes a. Dirty homo. Go die. You fucking faggot. No one. Loves you." He spoked between every kick and punch. My breathing was labored once they stopped and left the bathroom laughing their asses off. My body shaking on the cold tiled floor that was the bathroom. My body was sore and the whimpers couldn't stop coming out of my mouth as I sobbed. If I died right here right now no one would care. It's not like I was worth anything anyways. Like I said before...

Nobody likes a faggot that dressed like a homeless person.


	2. Someone Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet! Levi wants to help Eren and protect him but Eren doesn't think he deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! ^_^ this story is coming together quickly. Yet I feel like the plot is going so fast but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. But the faster the plot the quicker we get to some smut >:3

"Eren? Eren wake up." A female voice spoke softly poking his cheek afraid to hurt the boy any further. The boy groaned and blinked lazily opening his eyes and finding himself laying in the nurses office, his bed covered by the curtains. The nurse Mrs. Hanji smiled and grabbed a cup of water, handing the clear liquid to Eren. His cracked and dry lips drank the water and his throat relaxed. 

"Ah there we go buddy! Good ole' Hannes found you unconscious on the bathroom floor. Mind telling me what happened?" Eren looked away and swallowed making sure his voice wouldn't crack  
"I-" but was cut off when a groaning could be heard and the Nurses door opened. Hanji sighed and opened his curtain relieving her entire nurse room. 

There sat Levi and two dudes laying on the other beds. Their face beatened badly and bruises covering their arms. Hanji shook her head disappointed,  
"Levi this is your first day of school and you have already have started to beat people up again for no reason." The raven glared at her,

"No reason? These assholes tried to mess with some girl. The girl kept saying no but they wouldn't stop trying to get her on drugs." He tched and looked away,  
"Assholes deserved it." Hanji chuckled while getting the boys patched up and cleaning their wounds. Eren laid there with his aqua eyes wide,

'I thought he'd be with them not against them.' A new found respect blossomed within the brunet and he smiled a little. Levi turned at meet eyes with Eren. The brunets voice hitched and he looked away with a burning in his cheeks. The raven narrowed his eyes at the boy,

"Who did that to you?" He could hear the venom in his tone, hopefully not aimed to him. Eren flushed harder,  
"I-" and was once again cut off by Hanji,

"Leave him alone Levi his already been through enough." The nurse said looking at the raven, but Levi didn't back down.  
"I just want to know who the fuck did that to him so I can beat their goddamn faces in. Is that too much to ask?" Hanji sighed and went over to Eren,

"Apparently to the last 5 schools you were expelled from... yes it was too much to ask." Levi growled and looked towards Eren again, his eyes softening as he watched the nurse clean his wounds and patched them up. The brunet squirming uncomfortably when she patched up his stomach and placed a bag of ice on the blue bruise. The raven was seething in his seat, he absolutely hates seeing people get their asses kicked for no reason. 

Something about this brunet screamed protect, secure, keep safe in his head and he could feel a tug at his heart. 

'He's been through enough already.' So this wasn't his first beating, Levis eyes burned with anger. He would find whoever did this and make them regret it. He would crush their-

"Hanji w-what time is it?" Eren spoke softly and the nurse glanced at the clock,  
"3:15 why?" The brunets heart dropped, he would be late to his job. It started at 3:30 and Eren didn't have a ride, he needs this job for his mom. Tears welled up in his eyes which caused Levi to stare at the situation, Hanji looked shocked and tried to cheer Eren up.

"Oh my gosh Eren are you ok? Are you hurting? It's ok honey calm down everything's ok." Eren merely hiccuped and spoke,  
"I'm gonna be l-late to my j-job and I have n-no ride." Hanjis eyes filled with understanding about how Eren made money to help his mother but she couldn't offer him a ride, not with the two other boys beaten up.

Levi spoke up,  
"I can give you a ride." Erens sobs quieted and his cheeks were tinted in a light red. But before the brunet had time to reply the raven already was holding the brunet bridal style and carrying him out of the nurses office. Eren stuttered out pleas to put him down and his face and ears were burning with a blush, he decided to hide his face in Levis chest as they walked out of the school building and into Levis car.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"Where do you work at?" Levi spoke through the silence. Eren messed with his thumbs and stuttered out a response,  
"W-Wendy's." Levi hummed in approval, for a minute he thought Eren would be some prostitute or working at a strip club. In the ravens eyes the boy was innocent, but it looked like he was debating on asking him something.

"Spit it out, you look constipated." Levi caught Eren by surprise and smirked at how cute the boy reacted.  
"I-uh well I was wondering i-if you could drive m-me to my other j-jobs later." Eren then thought about what he said and panicked.

"You don't h-have too! I was just wondering. But i-it's cool if you can't." Levi raised a brow.  
'The brat had more then one job?' 

"Sure I'll drive you to your other jobs. Where else do you work?" Eren flushed and Levi became worried about the response he'd get. 

"I work at Wendy's, IHOP, a-and um C-Club Rose." He hid his head in shame afraid of the ravens reaction.  
"B-but I don't work a-as a stripper just a bar t-tender." Levi looked over at Eren eyes full of confusion.  
"Wait then what time do you get home at?" The brunet mumbled out his answer,

"1 or 2am" Levi quickly pulled into the parking lot of Wendy's at 3:25 and glared at the boy in the passengers seat.  
"Whoa whoa whoa why the fuck do you manage 3 jobs?! That's fucking unhealthy for you. Why is having three jobs so important?" Eren looked away and sadly lied,

"Because I want to make my mom proud and move out. I need this money." Levi was about to pester more into the subject but Eren was already out of the car and heading inside Wendy's. The raven sighed,

"This brat is going to be the death of me." 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren walked behind the counter and began typing up orders customers wanted. He couldn't seem to think straight, Levi was inside the fast food place working on homework and eating a burger he ordered.

'why do I trust him? Something about him makes me feel safe. Like he'll always be there for me. I could be wrong, I can't let him into my life so quickly. He might end up making me regret it.' Eren continued taking orders and serving meals until his break came up. He ordered his own meal and was waiting for it to get ready so he could sit with Levi and eat until he saw some cheerleaders walk in.

Eren watched as they were all chatting until one of them saw Levi and giggled to the other girls. They all made their way towards his table and sat down. Eren could feel disappointment pool in his stomach as he took his meal and went to another table only meant for two.

'He's probably not even gay.' Eren munched on his fries and looked over to where Levi was sitting, he looked bored with the cheerleaders around.  
'I forgot that he's popular and has more friends then me to hang out with.' Eren sighed. His food didn't taste as good as it looked and he only had fifteen more minutes till his break was over. 

The raven was completely ignoring the girls as they tried to flirt with him, knowing all they wanted was to get into his pants. He turned his head looking around for the brunet, finding him sitting alone at a table eating food with sadness clearly shown on his face. A pang of sadness weld up inside him and he gathered his food and papers and got up. The cheerleaders seemed confused and tried to get him to sit back down but he was having none of that.

Levi walked over to where Eren sat and sat down in front of the boy. The brunet looked up wide-eyed.  
"Why didn't you come sit by me?" The raven asked looking as the brunet flushed and looked away,

"I'm not as cool as those cheerleaders, I'll only embarrass you." Levi chuckled and stole one of Erens fries hearing the brunet whine in protest.  
"I don't care for them, they can go fuck other guys for all I care. I don't want to be considered popular, popular people are so basic and terrible. I'd rather hang out with you instead." Levi couldn't even stop the words from coming out of his mouth but it was too late. Eren squeaked and covered his face as it heated up,

"We just met, I-I'm not that great t-to hang out with. I'm poor and b-boring." But Levi only chuckled.

"Naw if anything you made my day less boring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos :>


	3. Learning to Steal Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't help it when he thinks Erens too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotherrrr chapterrr!!!
> 
> Btw an authors note for you guys in the future. Hanji knows Levis a demon but keeps it a secret. :3

Levi dropped Eren off at Club Sina, he insisted that he should come inside and check on him but the brunet shook his head saying that it was getting late and that Levi should get home. In the end the raven left trusting Eren that he would be safe.

The brunet walked inside the dark club, strobe lights going haywire and the smell of horny sweaty people filled the air. Eren simply ignored it and went behind the bar. No one really paid attention to him or tried to flirt with him, all they did was ask for a type of drink and Eren would serve it to them. They probably didn't try to flirt with him also because Mikasa worked at the bar with him and any creeps who tried to make a move the ravenette would shoot them down. 

Eren had to admit that he did miss Levi and wished for him to be here with him but another half of him was telling him that Levi was a bad influence. That he'll only step on him like other people have done in the past. 

'He's just a popular guy that wanted to help me, nothing special.' Eren thought as he looked at the time. It was 1am. He and Mikasa left the club and walked home, when they reached a certain road they said their goodbyes and parted ways. The brunet ran back home to go check on his mom. Rushing to his door he unlocked it to found his mom eating leftovers he had prepared for her before he left for school and watching TV. Once he locked the door he walked over to his mother and gave her a hug, she gasped and squeezed the brunet. 

"Ah Eren your home! How was school today baby?" His mother Carla asked smiling as he begin to form a blush,  
"I got pushed around again, but it wasn't as bad because there was a n-new student." Both him and his mother knew that pushed around was code named for getting his ass kicked. Eren could see the anger in her golden brown eyes,

"And tell me why they push you around again?" The brunet swallowed and looked away,  
"Because I'm gay and poor." Carla cracked a smile and held Erens hands in hers.

"Damn right you are and your still happy right?" Erens mood brightened and he nodded. Carla sighed combing through Erens hair with her fingers.  
"It won't always be like this honey. One day we'll move out of here and live a better life, we just need to get to the finish line." Eren smiled at her words. He always was a mommas boy at heart and nothing in the universe could changed that. He loved his supportive mother and hoped she'd be able to watch him grow before she left. 

Yawning his kissed his mother on the cheek before going to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. 

'We just need to get to the finish line.'

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren woke up at 4:00am to get his mother her breakfast, lunch, and dinner ready while he'd be gone at school. Breakfast was bread and butter, lunch was chicken noodle soup, and dinner was warmed up fried chicken. He always gave his mom a gallon of water because he was afraid she would run out on die. Rushing out he gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek while she was asleep and began fast walking to school. 

5:45AM

Armin and Mikasa went in early for tutorials and wouldn't get out till school started, so Eren quickly went to his first block. That's when all the sleep he missed hit him; the brunets eyes drooping, and his vision blurring out. Maybe just a 5 minute nap wouldn't hurt, he laid his head down and crossed his arms like a pillow. Instantly falling asleep. 

Levi entered the school building and saw a cluster of popular people getting together. Petra saw him and went to go grab his arm and drag him in. Sighing his eye twitched in annoyance. All they talked about was their shoes and where they got them from. 

'What a waste of time.' Levi started to head out to his first block class when the ginger ran up behind him,  
"Are you going to first block?" She grabbed onto his arm rubbing her boobs up against his forearms trying to impress him or turn him on.  
Didn't work. 

Levi groaned wanting to be left alone,  
"Yea why?" He answered in a monotoned voice.  
"Because we have the same class together and I want you to sit by me and not some poor kid." Levi was confused he completely didn't know he sat by someone. He raised a brow,  
"What's his name?" Petra looked at him and laughed. She laughed so hard she had to clutch onto her stomach. 

"O-oh my gosh Levi your so silly! We always talk about him, the prostitute poor kid; its Eren." Levi's eyes widened but quickly returned to normal and he left Petra in an instant. The ginger calling back out to him but couldn't run after him cause of her high heels.

'Dumb Bitch.'

He walked into Pre-Cal and saw a brunet fast asleep on his desk. He looked so at peace it made Levis heart swelled, grabbing his phone he snapped a quick photo before sitting down.  
'He must of been up all night with his job.' Levi thought while starring at the brunet and messing with his strains of soft hair. Something inside the raven once again screamed protect, secure, keep safe.

But a certain ginger wasn't having it, she crumbled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Eren hitting the brunet in the head, causing him to stir. Levi could feel his anger rising as more paper balls were thrown and bouncing off the sleeping brunet. Petra along with other girls laughing and pointing.

Eren woke up from his deep sleep and quickly sat up remembering where he was at, in the process he startled a certain raven. Looking around he felt a paper ball hit him in the face, and although it didn't hurt physically it hurt emotionally. His face burned as students laughed at him, eyes hurting from the tears about to fall. The raven who was seething in his seat noticed this and got up,  
"HEY DUMB BITCH!" He yelled quieting down everyone as Petra looked in shock.

"Yea you! What the actual fuck do you think your doing?! Throwing fucking paper balls at a boy whose obviously trying to sleep? Are you shitting me right now?!" He walked up to her and slapped the certain ginger in the face and held no mercy in his eyes when she gasped.

The brunet could only watch as the APs had to come in and remove Levi and Petra, taking them to the office. Wiping his eyes, Eren blushed.  
'What a tease.'

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Hanji had to bail Levi out of the principals office and take him to the nurses office. He looked around,  
"Where's Eren?" Hanji raised a brow and chuckled.  
"Why would you need to know? Does someone have a crush?" Levi sneered and looked away.

"Oi shitty glasses I don't have I crush on that brat I just want to protect him." He winced at his own words instantly regretting them when the brunette cackled and pinched his cheeks.

"Awe my little demon has fallen for an angel!" Levis eyes widened and he slapped a hand over her mouth. He hissed,  
"Don't you fucking start." But the brunette only laughed more and hugged Levi tightly. 

"We both know he's an angel, poor thing always gets bullied and treat poorly because of his background." Hanji suddenly let go of Levi and looked at him with a face of pure seriousness.  
"That being said if you EVER think about hurting him you'll have another thing coming." But Levi only shook his head and tched.

"I couldn't lay a finger on him even if I wanted too. His too precious to me." Once again he winced at his words, damn that no filter. Hanji squealed and twirled Levi around singing.  
"OH MY LEVI LOVES AN ANGEL~ MY LEVI LOVES AN ANGEL~!" Levi kicked her out from underneath to shut her up. 

"Tch shitty glasses even if I do love him, he might not even love me back. He always looks terrified of me." Levi said with a hint of pity in his monotoned voice. Hanji instantly smiled again, 

"We can get him to love you Levi it just takes time and trust. He's been through a lot so if he's able to trust you that's a huge milestone." Levi thought about it and hummed in agreement. Maybe if he hosted a party Eren could come. Maybe get the brat on a few drinks then he would start telling the truth about him. The raven smirked to himself. 

"Ok but can you do a huge favor for me?" Hanji looked up and nodded,  
"I need you to take Eren to all of his jobs and drop him off at my house. I'll take care of him from there." 

Hanji thought about it then nodded again, it was a Friday so Hanji didn't have to go to any meeting. Levi thanked her and left going into the hallways and telling everyone about his party and too pass it on.

Everybody but the brunet was informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos. :D


	4. Dance till Your Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at Levi's house with a socially shy Eren! 
> 
> We get to see the demonic side of Levi too ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are like 'wtf why isn't she updating Red Hooded and just updating his story.' It's because I want the chapters to be even. So once I get to chapter 5 in this story then chapter 6 in Red Hooded will come out. That and I'm writing one shots rn so I'm getting pretty busy :P
> 
> BTW BLOOD AND GORE WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER! you have been warned.

"Mrs. Hanji where are we going it's 1:30 in the morning?" The nurse looked over at the boy and smiled,  
"You can just call me Hanji, and we're going to Levis place!" She grinned. Eren instantly flushed up and panicked.

"I-uh well what a-about my mom? C-can we see her f-first?" He squeaked trying to hide his flustered self. Hanji instantly stopped the car and hit the heel of her hand against her forehead.

"Silly me I totally forgot!! How dumb of me, I'll drive you to your moms house and you can go check in on her. Then we'll go over to Levis!" Eren nodded and looked down at his hands. There was no escaping this. Hanji turned the car around and drove to Erens house and parked in the drive way. The brunet quickly ran out of the car and went to go check on his mother. 

Carla was watching 'Wheel of Fortune' while munching on her chicken and sipping the water. She smiled as her son walked in,

"Eren baby your home! Ready to watch our Friday night Dr. Phil?" The brunet sighed and shook his head, his mother confused and disappointed. He went to the kitchen to make more soup while talking.  
"Mom, Mrs. Hanji is taking me over to a friends house. I was invited over." He smiled brightly having the feeling of acceptance bloom inside him. His mother smiled back and giggled,

"Eren your growing up too fast! We need to find a time wizard so we can stop time and watch our Dr. Phil!" Carla playfully spoke causing Eren to laugh too. He gave her an extra bowl of soup and put her dirty dishes away. 

"Your an angel you know that honey?" Eren flushed and simply nodded heading out and gave his mother a peck on the cheek and said goodbye. He ran back out to the car and got back in the passages seat.

"How is she? Your mother." Hanji asked while pulling out of the driveway and out of the neighborhood. Eren smiled,  
"She's great right now. I could tell she was disappointed when I couldn't watch our Friday night Dr. Phil." The brunet chuckled and instantly caught the nurses attention.

"Your lying you watch Dr. Phil too?!" She cackled as Erens smile brightened.  
"It's only one of my favorites shows!" He spoke proudly. The two brunets talked wildly about different cases as they drove to the ravens house. The conversation died down when Hanji pulled up to a driveway. Eren looked at the small dark house confused,

"He lives here? Why aren't his porch lights on?" Hanji giggled and shook her head.  
"No silly he lives three houses down to our left. There's just so many cars park around his house we had to park here." Eren glanced at the house down to the left, a pristine white three story house had colorful lights and was surrounded by people. The brunet gulped.

"I'm not so sure about this Mrs. Hanji... I'm not a very social person." He flushed and messed with his thumbs. His anxiety flaring up, but Hanji merely shook her head.

"You have nothing to worry about hun. Levi should be waiting on you inside so you don't have to be social! Plus if it makes you feel better I'll wait here and if you don't come out in 10 minutes I'll leave. If you do come out we can leave ok?" Eren smiled and nodded getting out of the car and running over to the house. The music blaring could be heard from the outside but the brunet still opened the door. 

He saw people grinding on each other, couples eating faces off in corners of the house, underage drinking, and flashing lights. He was expecting Levi to be waiting right next to the front door but that wasn't the case. The brunet looked around and found himself in the sea of grinding people. It was hot and musky in the building and the brunet wanted nothing more then to leave. 

Suddenly a man started grinding on him hard, feeling the strangers crotch grow hard Eren shivered.   
"Have you seen Levi?" He asked in a small voice wanting to shrink away from this man. The stranger only chuckled and grabbed Erens hips.   
"I don't know where he is but let's have a little fun before you go looking." He grabbed Erens arm and pulled him over to the drinks. Handing the brunet a thing of beer the man spoke up,

"Drink it or your a wimp." The thought made Eren blush, he hated being excluded because he was a 'wimp', 'nerd', and 'poor.' Popping the top off he drained the bitter liquid and gasped at the burning in his throat. But the stranger only handed him more,

"The more the better." He whispered seductivly having his hand trail up Erens thigh and squeezed it causing the younger to gasped. Erens state of mind was going hazy when he emptied 2 more bottles. His throat burned and he felt like throwing up. The senior held a dark gaze and lifted up the junior pinning him to a wall and attacked his neck. 

Eren felt like he was burning up, his whines and soft hits to the seniors back did nothing to stop what was happening.  
"I w-want... to *hiccup* see L-Levi...." The brunet cried out and struggled trying to get free.  
'No I don't want this.' He internally screamed. 

But everything seemed to stop when the man was knocked out and Eren could feel his wobbly legs hit the floor. A certain raven stood there looking pissed,

"Leeeevvi *hiccup* where w-were y-yoou?" He slurred making Levis eyes to widened.   
'The brat got drunk.' He smirked and carried the brunet bridal style upstairs, into his bedroom. Setting Eren in the center of the king sized bed he hovered over the brunet. Eren instantly panic and flushed hard,

"L-Levi! I-I'm noot r-ready!" He whined trying to get away, but the raven chuckled.  
"I know brat we aren't doing that." He poked Erens cheek,  
"Now explain to me why the fuck your so drunk?" Eren blushed and turned his head.

"I didn't w-want to become a w-wimp like that g-guy said..." Levis eyes soften and he combed his hand through Erens thick brown locks.  
"You wouldn't be considered a wimp in my eyes if you didn't drink that. He was just trying to get into your pants." He growled becoming possessive of the one under him. He kissed and licked off the scent of the bastard that was on the brunets neck before him. Eren was so confused and felt his face burn.

Eren mewled and moved his head to the side so Levi could get more access. The raven only growled into his neck and bit softly causing the brunet to moan quietly, instantly covering his mouth in embarrassment.   
'I've only know him for a good three days and he's already so close to me. What if he's just playing with me?' Erens eyes instantly widened and he pushed Levi off of him with all of his drunken power. 

Levi was completely confused but his heart melted when he saw Eren cry and held his head in his hands.  
"Ere-" the raven was cut off.  
"P-Please stop your going to h-hurt me like everyone else h-has." He sobbed, Levis heart shattered upon hearing those words.  
"Eren I would never hurt you. If anyone has can you please tell me who?" The brunets breath hitched and he looked up with doe like eyes.

"E-Everybody has laughed at m-me because I'm a fag who is p-poor. Jean a-and Connie love b-beating me up after school, and no one l-likes to talk to m-me." Another broken sob came out louder.  
"I'm so a-alone!" He cried out everything he held in, not noticing how Levi cradled him in his arms and whispered sweet words to calm him down. The brunet ended up falling asleep in the ravens arms, his breaths even and calm. 

Levi settled him down in the bed and wrapped him in soft fuzzy blankets to keep him warm. God he was falling to deep for Eren but he couldn't help it. He kissed Erens temple and got off the bed, leaving the room and locking it in the process so no one could get in and mess with what's his.

-Jean  
-Connie  
-Drunk Senior  
-Others...  
Those who were on his death list. Levi has had just damn enough with bastards thinking they can toy and mess with what's rightfully his.   
'No one should ever harm you again after this.' Levi thought as he walked downstairs to find who was on his list. Creeping over to the drinks section he found the same senior that pinned Eren past out on the floor. Looking around Levi lifted up the heavy man like he was as light as paper and carried him down to his basement.

Oh his basement... One of the many things about Levi that made him the more fucking scarier.   
The basement was dark except for the candles lit all around the room, torture devices hanging on walls cleansed and ready to be used, and who can forget the giant pentagram drawn on the floor?!

He laid the senior in the center of the star, he didn't want to wait till he woke up because the last thing he needed would be the senior to be screaming and struggling. Levi could feel his canines behind his lips as he hacked off limbs and pulled the person apart. Blood getting all over his clothes and floor. Once Levi was finished he chanted some words and the star flashed, when the light faded the corpse was gone and any blood left was evaporating.

As if he never existed. 

Levi smirked now fully cleaned and headed back up to the first floor to find the jackasses who bruised Eren when he first met him.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"P-please...I'm s-sorry let me g-go..." The two toned horse face stuttered, his body bruised and broken. Bleeding out from his chest he could feel his pulse dying down. The raven only sneered,

"Is that what Eren said to you when you continued to beat the shit out of him?!" He roared causing the baldy to shake, tears streaming down his eyes. He watched as Levi finished Jean off and turned his head, with a insane look in his eyes Connie could feel as if he was about to piss himself. His heartbeat erratic and loud, 

"Y-you won't get away w-with this you m-monster!" He yelled, the raven grinned flashing Connie with his sharp teeth covered in crimson red.   
"Oh?" He cooed and snapped his fingers. The star on the floor lighted up once again blinding Connie for a moment but not affecting Levi. When the light faded Connie's eyes re-adjusted to find his friend missing and any blood on the killer gone. Connies eyes were so wide it hurt, fresh tears falling from his eyes as the killer walked towards him.   
"Be quiet so I can see Eren.." He cooed darkly.

•|| S.Ø.P ||• 

The brunet woke up having the best sleep he's ever had in 2 years. He wasn't cold or uncomfortable in fact he was warm and all cozy in someone else's bed.

Wait...

Teal eyes widened as he sat up but felt a strong pair of arms pull him back down, his face heating up in the process. But a pounding headache sent the brunet whimpering and the man laying next to him instantly shot up. He grabbed some Advil and water and handed it to Eren. The younger rubbed his eyes,  
"W-what happened last night?" He looked at Levi with a complete innocent look in his eyes. 

"You got real emotional and cried yourself to sleep while I comforted you." He deadpanned making Eren squeak and covered his cheeks. 

"Why did I cry?" He asked in a small frail voice.  
"You said that I would just kick you aside and leave you and that you were alone." Eren felt relief wash over him. He thankfully didn't spill out the information about his mom in his vulnerable state. 

"Hey Eren.." Levi spoke looking at the brunet and his blush die down,  
"Yea?" He squeaked. The raven chuckled,  
"Would you like to spend the day with me?" Eren instantly flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave comments and kudos. :D


	5. Spoil you Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go shopping! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT!! 
> 
> AYEEEE MERRY CHRISTMAS MY SUGARCUBES!! YOU HAVE ALL SUPPORTED ME WITH MY PROGRESS ON THESE STORIES AND IM SO THANKFUL FOR IT! But I have a few things to explain so please read it all.
> 
> 1\. A few of you in the last chapter were like 'holy shit wtf Levis killing people?!' And I want to make it clear that in this story Levi is a DEMON. Last time I checked demons don't walk up to people they hate and tell them they don't like them. They kill... so that being said this is your final warning too all my readers. There will be more death and gore so don't be surprised! :)
> 
> That and some of y'all thought this would be a yandere!levi story. Well I have thought about it and it's not exactly that. Levi loves Eren so much he would freeze hell over for him but he would never lock him up or keep him to himself, Levi knows he has a life he just hates it when people pick on him. :)
> 
> 2\. If you have any ideas pleaseeeeee I cannot stress enough how much I want you to tell me! Tbh I'm making this plot up as I go so if you have an idea for ANYTHING tell me. (I will not judge) OH! And fanart too, if you have any I wanna see! I'm already getting fanart for Red Hooded so if you guys make some in this story that would be like you giving me a Christmas gift. ^.^

"Mom I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me!" Eren whined as he ran back into his house running to his mom frantic,  
"Mom-.."

But Carla was looking at him with sympathy and happiness in her eyes.  
"If you made a friend then I won't stop you from visiting them." Eren smiled and went to go hug her. But she still held determination in her eyes as she spoke,  
"But let me ask you this… Do you trust this person that they won't hurt you?" Eren blushed and nodded, 

"More then I should..."

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"How many times have you worn that outfit?" Levi asked while driving his car, not bothering glancing at Eren. Eren on the other hand squeaked and felt his face burn so hard it felt like a sun burn. He always hated being called out so he looked away and crossed his arms. Levi glanced over,

"D-do I smell bad?" Eren spoke in a small voice terrified to look at Levi's reaction. The raven took one hand off the wheel to ruffle the brunets locks,  
"No brat you don't smell it's just a simple question." Eren shook his head.  
"I don't think you want to know the answer." Levi raised an eyebrow and looked at Eren when they reached a red light. 

"And why is that?" The brunet flushed and wanted to shrink away from the older.  
"B-because you'll find me gross." He pouted making Levi 'tsk.'  
"I would never find you gross even if you told me you took a shit on those clothes and wore them." Levi monotoned, Eren could instantly feel his mood brighten and let out a kid like giggle. The ravens heart swelled and quickly settled down. Eren let out a quick sigh and covered his face with his hands.

"Everyday s-since the end o-of... Sophomore y-year." He could feel tears burn in embarrassment as he was waiting to be rejected like he always has been. But nothing rude came out of Levi's mouth, he simply took one hand and uncovered Erens face. Taking his thumb he wiped away his teary eyes.

"Cheer up brat. It was just a question." He spoke softly calming Eren down till the tension was even again and they were listening to overplayed songs. None of which Eren knew sadly.

"Where are we going?" He spoke up through the music as they were driving. Eren noted that they were in casual clothing with Levi wearing dark blue jeans and a white muscle tee along with black converse. Eren felt as if he were a homeless person sitting next to a rich teen.  
"To the mall." Eren raised an eyebrow in confusion until everything clicked and his eyes widened and shook his hands,

"You don't have to buy me anything! I don't have any money to pay you back! I-it's ok if I just s-stay in this..." His voice died down and he looked out the window at the passing world. Levi glanced then looked back at the road.

"That's the point now enjoy the ride." Eren tried fighting back but ended up losing the argument when he realized he wasn't driving the car. When they pulled up to the mall Levi parked the car and they both got out. Walking inside the mall was huge and crowded with people, Eren could instantly feel himself grow smaller. 

"Ok let's make this quick since this place is full of fucking germs. Where do you like to shop?" Erens mouth became dry. Where did he like to shop? He couldn't remember... the last time he went to the mall was with his mom when he was in middle school. Eren panicked, Levi already said he didn't want to spend too much time here.  
"Well-uh... I can't r-remember. The last time I w-went to a mall... was when I was i-in middle school." His face flushed and he could hear Levi sigh in disappointment,  
"I'm sorry." He whispered loud enough for Levis heart to crack at how sad he boy sounded. 

"Don't worry I have a few places in mind so let's get going." Levi said walking with Erens hand in his. The brunet seemed to noticed and gasped,  
"L-Levi! All you friends will s-see us and make fun." He whined blushing,

"I could give two shits." Levi snapped not in Erens direction but the brunet could still feel everyone's eyes on their hands as they passed crowds to get into a store. Levi let go of Erens hand and walked behind the brunet, his cold fingers checked the tag on Erens shirt. Once finding out he was a medium Levi went to work walking around grabbing jeans, shirts, hats, and jackets. 

'He's super fast at finding stuff.' Eren thought looking around clueless. The raven grabbed Erens arm and quickly pulled him into a large dressing room with a mirror. Levi clicked the lock on the door and hung up the clothes,  
"Strip." He ordered. Eren stuttered and flushed feeling his face and ears burn, his hands sweaty and shaky. 

"Brat not like that. Just take off your shirt first, we're both guys nothing to be ashamed of." Levi said softly soothing the boy, he looked away and raised his shirt and laid it on the bench. He could feel Levis eyes scan over his upper body, he wasn't fat nor was he skin and bones. He didn't have that much muscle compared to Levi which made him embarrassed once again.

The raven smirked and handled him different styles of t-shirts and sweaters. All different colors, patterns, and styles. Each one minus 2 or 3 Levi approved and told Eren to put back on his shirt before.  
"Now take off your pants." Eren sighed feeling trapped in this dressing room.

'Do you trust him?'  
'More then I should...'

Eren took off his dirty worn out jeans and set them aside leaving on his boxers, once again feeling the ravens eyes travel around his lower-body.  
"Please stop l-looking." He muttered looking everywhere but Levi.  
"Sorry I can't help it." He chuckled tossing Eren some skinny jeans and sweatpants. The brunet tried the sweatpants on first feeling comfy as Levi agreed and hung them up with the shirts. He then tried on different jeans, from different types and different shades of blue. One pair of skinny dark blue jeans made Erens ass look nice in Levis eyes causing the raven to cough and pull his shirt lower, he was definitely getting that pair. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren never felt so guilty in his life. 

Levi was carrying bags full of clothes, accessories, and shoes from different stores. He could feel the bile rise in his throat as he guessed how much money Levi spent just for him. Yet they weren't even done.  
"Give me your phone." Eren flushed and messed with his shirt.  
"I-I don't have a phone..." He whispered causing Levi to stop in his tracks. He looked at Eren,

"What the hell you mean you don't have a phone? How do you have 3 jobs and don't have enough for a phone?" Eren clenched his teeth.

"I never really needed one... it's not like anyone was going to text or call me." Levi smirked and dragged Eren in the direction of a phone store.  
"Well we're about to change that." Eren gasped, the fire of his guilt was dosed in gasoline at the comment. 

"Levi stop please! You've already bought more then enough, I won't be able to owe you back at this rate! P-please..." The raven stopped outside of the phone store and looked at Eren holding both hands in his and looking at him in the eyes.

"Eren... I can't begin to tell you how much money I have. This shopping spree is only taking a dime out of my wallet. Calm down, I'm doing this for you. Please enjoy it." He ruffled the boys head and went inside to get him a IPhone 6s.

After getting it paid for and setting up a phone plan, Levi inserted his phone number in Erens new phone and handed it to the brunet.  
"Your welcome." The brunet was utterly speechless. 

Like I said before... they still weren't finished. 

Levi took Eren into more stores to buy cologne, deodorant, and other bathroom things Eren requested.  
The brunets guilt fire was burning so hot and growing so big it could probably burn down an entire forest. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||• 

Eren went home that night taking all 17 bags inside and checking each of the receipts adding them up all together. His heart dropped and his face flushed,

Levi spent about $3,000 dollars on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And remember to comment your plot ideas if you have any and leave kudos! :D


	6. Scared to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren develops feeling for Levi but feels left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I was dealing with my sisters birthday and my sick brother. I hope you enjoy this chapter and prepare for some feels. D:

Date: Wednesday 

"You going to the Christmas dance Eren?" Mikasa asked as she looked at a brightly colored poster advertising the schools annual winter dance. Eren sighed and looked down,  
"No I don't want to look lonely even though I am. That and I'd probably be the person getting cake and punch thrown on to them by others." He chuckled awkwardly trying to lighten what he just said but still caught the look of pity in Mikasas eyes. 

"What if I went with you Eren?" She grabbed her scarlet scarf and covered her mouth and nose, inhaling his fading scent as she lightly blushed. Eren raised a brow,  
"No Mikasa that would be weird." The ravenette was about to comment again until Armin came running over to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I almost forgot my math homework." Eren could feel his heart drop, he forgot the homework again. Hugging himself he looked at Armin with pleading eyes but the blonde seemed to already know,

"Yeah I'll let you copy no worries." He smiled innocently but glanced at what was hanging on the wall.  
"Oh are y'all going to that this year?" Mikasa looked over at Eren who shook his head in a 'no.' However they weren't the only ones who saw the poster. Petra along with other popular girls ran up to it squealing and running their eyes over the info. Petra clapped her hands together happy as ever,

"Oh my gosh we can bring a date, who are you guys choosing?" She squealed to her group of friends. One of them by the name of Hitch was planning on asking out a guy named Marlo who was one of the most smartest people in the school; besides Armin of course.

"I'm probably going to get Reiner to ask me out." A girl name Annie quietly spoke. He was the star quarterback on the Highschool football team.   
"Ohhhhh Annie I'm jealous! Reiner has so much muscle you should defiantly hop on that!" Hitch giggled making Annie lightly blush, Hitch glanced at Petra who looked deep in thought.

"What about you Petra who are you taking?" The ginger thought for a moment then blinked widening her eyes.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so fucking stupid! I'll get the new kid Levi to take me out. Ugh he's a dream boat I want him to be mine." She dreamed to herself making the other girls giggle. Eren overheard this and messed with his new shirt Levi bought him.

'He probably not even gay.' Disappointment washed over the brunet as he dismissed himself from the group only to get called out by Petra.  
"Hey trash bag!" She shouted making him jump and blush hard. That was his nickname around the school and as much as he hated it Eren learned to get use to it. The brunet stopped out of fear.  
"Who's taking you to the dance?" She shouted causing everyone passing in the hallways to get quiet. Eren felt his throat go dry, his two friends were being held back by Hitch and Annie who were both snickering. But before he was about to answer Peta cackled,

"Or do you not have enough money to buy a ticket!" At that everyone starting laughing, some more then others. Tears burned his eyes as embarrassment shot him in the heart, quickly escaping with Armin hot on his tail Eren went to first block. 

His vision blurring as he fast walked to his seat trying to hold back the urge to cry.   
'She has this period with me.' He whimpered covering his head with his heads and laying down. He hiccuped trying to calm down as he heard the chair in front of him move. Eren felt a all too familiar hand comb through his brown locks,  
"Brat are you tired?" The brunet shook his hidden head which caused Levi to raise a brow. He was about to ask something when Armin rushed in,

"Eren! Eren are you ok?" He saw his friend begin to shake as fresh tears begin to appear. Armins eyes softened,  
"Hey it's ok. The dance is probably lame anyways we can go watch movies at home." He patted Erens back. Levi was confused as hell. 

"Oi what the fuck happened to him?" He growled startling the blonde who was about to say something until a certain ginger skipped to Levi's seat.  
"Levi~! Can I ask you a question?" She cooed moving closer to the raven. 

"What." He breathed out trying not to sound pissed.   
"There's a dance this Friday and I want you as my date~... So will you go with me?" Erens body began to shake again and he bit his lip to muffle his broken sobs. Armin on the other hand was glaring at Petra the entire time while rubbing the brunets back. Levi raised a brow and crossed his arms,  
"Sure whatever." The brunets eyes widened. Petra smiled and skipped off thanking him. Levi sighed combing his hand through his hair and turned back to Eren. 

His heart shattered at the sight. 

Armin was trying his hardest to calm the brunet down but it wasn't working as well. Erens broken sobs escaped his mouth as his body shook violently.   
"Brat what the fuck are you ok?! Who was it that hurt you?" He demanded but Eren couldn't give him that answer.

'You did along with everyone else.' Armin whispered something in Erens ear and that was enough for the brunet to get up and rush out of the classroom right before class got started. Levi blinked in confusion at everything that just happened looking at Armin waiting for a answer but getting nothing except for a glare.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren never came back to class.

"Mr. Hannes, have you ever met someone that you thought cared for you but ended up stabbing you in the back?" The janitor looked over at the boy sitting on the stool and smiled.  
"Ah many times Eren but I always have moved on because that's the only thing to do." He glanced over at the boy and stopped organizing his brooms.

"Why?... Wait don't tell me that happened to you? Was it Armin or Mikasa?" Erens eyes widened and he violently shook his head.  
"No no! It was... erm one of the new students recently. His names L-Levi." The janitor looked like he was thinking then snapped his fingers. 

"Tall guy with a undercut and a potty mouth?" He described and Eren nodded. Hannes clenched his first,  
"I knew that guy was damn trouble. What did he do to you? We can go to the nurse if you want." The brunet looked down and shook his head.

"I-well I trusted him and he got me all of these clothes... but I forgot t-that he's just like e-everyone else. And in t-the end he'll just toss me out." He began tearing up stuttering at his words. This wasn't the first time it's happened before.

Once there was a girl named Sasha who always use to hang out with him back in his Freshman and Sophomore years. But near the end of his Sophomore year when Eren started losing money and had to wear the same clothes she began to ignore him. He tried desperately to get her back as a friend but she always walked away to go with her other friends. Erens heart shattered that day and ever since that Mikasa and Armin have been trying to tape to pieces together again.

Just when Levi was about to put the finally piece in his slips and reshattered his heart.

"I wanted t-to go t-to the dance with h-him but someone e-else asked him." He wailed and sobbed like a teenage girl getting her first rejection. Hannes held a burning anger for the raven behind his eyes but kept a calm look on his face.   
"Eren maybe you should tell him..." Hannes said in a calm voice while rubbing his back in circles.

"What's t-the point he'll o-only reject m-me because I'm g-gay." Hannes mouth was in a 'o' form and he went quiet. Grabbing tissues so Eren could wipe his eyes and or blow his nose.   
"I don't think I'll be going to school t-tomorrow is that o-okay?" Eren hiccuped drying his last tears and blowing his nose before trashing the tissue.

Hannes nodded,  
"I'll tell Principal Erwin about your reason for being absent. But it's about 5 minutes till the bell dismisses school. Do you want to head out?" Eren smiled and nodded packing up his things.

"Thanks for letting me stay in the janitors closet all day." Hannes chuckled,  
"Thanks for keeping me company. Now get on out of here before the bell rings, I don't want to find you in the bathroom today." The brunet nodded and rushed out of the closet and pushed the school doors open. 

He began walking to Wendy's feeling in a happier mood then before. On the bright side he felt more cleaner with these clothes and wasn't beaten up today. Once he got to the fast food restaurant he check in and put on his uniform and hat. He took the register for awhile taking orders and typing them in until a certain raven who looked to be pissed off walked in when Eren was washing his hands. 

But he wasn't alone which made Erens stomach do flips, Levi was with a clingy smiling Petra. Eren walked back up to the register and looked away as Petra flinched when they approached him. Levi's glare wavered for a minute when Erens sad eyes met his. 

"Welcome to Wendy's what would you like?" He tried to sound happy while saying it but couldn't help feeling dead inside. Petra sneered in disgust while Levi looked at the menu.  
"I'll take a regular hamburger and medium fries, with a large Coke." He deadpanned looking at Petra waiting for her order, she looked back at him confused.

"Aren't you going to order for me?" She whined clinging on to him tighter making Eren look down at the register and not them. Levi 'tched' and sighed heavily,

"She'll get a small fry. That's it." Levi waited for Erens eyes to meet his but it never happened.  
"Your total will be $13.45." He spoke quietly and scanned Levis credit card giving them an order number. Levi told Petra to go find a table while he waited for the food.

"Oi brat where the hell did you go today?" Eren blushed but ignored him.  
"I'm sorry sir but I can't talk to anyone while I'm on duty you'll have to wait till my break." Eren said while handing Levi a tray of food and drinks. The raven growled and walked away going to sit with Petra.

'Please come back and talk to me.' A voice in Erens head begged pulling on his heart strings

•|| S.Ø.P ||• 

Eren never came back out for his break. 

Levi sat there listening to some bitch he didn't like complain to him about what he ordered her, yet couldn't give a shit of what she said. He just waited till Erens break happened.

The brunet left his register and Levi thought he was getting some food. But he never came back after that. Standing up the raven walked to the front and asked someone.

"Have you seen a boy who works here named Eren?" The girl at the counter thought for a moment but then nodded. But what she said next made Levi beyond confused.  
"Sorry sir he left a while ago. He's not here anymore."

Levi blinked. 

'Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Did I do something to the brat? Did someone pick on him? Goddamnit I have no fucking clue because no one will tell me anything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave comments and kudos. :D


	7. Forgive Me, for I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is desperate to find Eren and make up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw another update for you spoiled sugarcubes :D 
> 
> Oh and for those who are wondering about Red Hooded I have some bad news...  
> I'm dropping the story :'( I'm sorry for those who really loved it but I just can't write it anymore.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Lmao jk you probably got scared for a minute >:D but I'm in the process of writing it rn so the update should come tonight or tomorrow I promise! :D

Date: Thursday

(7 messages)  
(10 missed calls)

All from Levi...

»Levi (6:42): Eren are you ok?  
»Levi (6:43): Are you still sad?  
»Levi (6:45): Why won't you answer my calls?  
»Levi (6:46): Brat answer me. I'm starting to get worried.  
»Levi (6:47): Why did you leave Wendy's?  
»Levi (6:48): Is there anyone I need to talk with?  
»Levi (6:48): Eren?

Eren starred at his phone screen, guilt pooling in his stomach.  
'Why does he still care? He was just using me probably.' Eren gulped and put his phone on Do Not Disturb and locked it, yet he still got the notifications.

»Levi (6:59): Can you at least tell me if you'll be at school so we can talk?

Eren almost gave in to answer Levi with a solid no but reminded himself of what happened and turned off his phone. Looking at the time it was 7:00, school started in 30 minutes and yet here he was laying on the couch watching his mom sleep in the bed laying in the living room. Their house was small and Carla wanted to move into an apartment so the rent would be lowered but realized she couldn't do anything and didn't want Eren doing all the work.

All they had was a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, one living room that was full, and a guest bedroom with no bed and a closet full of new clothes for Eren. The brunet was always forced to sleep on the couch because they only had one bed and they didn't know if Carla was contagious. All lights were off to save electricity making the house completely dark, Erens phone lit up on the floor telling him Levi was either calling or texting him. Sighing he grabbed his phone only to find one message from Armin.

»Armin (7:08): Hey Eren I hope you feel better. I'll fill Mikasa in and take notes for you like I promised. :)

»Eren (7:10): Thank you so much I already feel better. :D

»Armin (7:10): Np you probably just need to relax right now so ttyl.

»Eren (7:11): What does 'np' and 'ttyl' mean?

»Armin (7:12): lol np means no problem and ttyl means talk to you later. xD

»Eren (7:12): Oh then ttyl too :P

Eren wasn't really tech savvy because this was his first phone that he could text on. But thankfully Armin was able to help him out from time to time.

"Mmm... Eren? Why aren't you at school yet?" His mother yawned slowly waking up. Eren groaned rolling over and dropping his phone,  
"I got a tummy ache and it hurts real bad." He lied. Erens mom chuckled and grabbed the remote turning on the TV and clicking the recorded Dr. Phil episodes.  
"Awe I hope you feel better baby, tomorrow is the last day of school till winter break." She smiled and pointed to the TV.

"Could you turn the TV so it's facing both of us and we can catch up on our missed episodes." She cheered. The brunet got up and turned the screen and moved his couch closer to the TV. While he was up Eren went to go make both of them strawberry oatmeal for breakfast.

"Quick baby it's starting!" Eren quickly set Carla's oatmeal on her nightstand and laid back down on his couch eating the hot meal.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Levi went to go eat lunch in the nurses office to talk to Hanji because he was no where near the mood to deal with shitty assholes who think they're better then everyone else. Hanji glanced at him then back at her computer not even giving him a hello. Once she was finished she shut her laptop and smiled brightly at Levi.

"Hello Levi!" He cheered but her smiled faltered when she saw his pissed off face.  
"What's wrong short stack? You look like your about to kill someone." Levi's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm so confused right now. I don't know what happened to Eren." Levi sighed hanging his head. Hanji raised a brow and was about to speak till her door open revealing Hannes the janitor. He smiled tossing Hanji a bag of food from Chick-fil-a and looked around the room. Once his eyes meant a pair of gunmetal eyes; Hannes could feel his anger begin to burn.

"Hanji did you hear about what happened before school started yesterday and the uproar?" Hanji blinked and snapped her fingers.

"Yeah almost everyone was laughing or something...what about it?" Hannes clenched his fist glaring hard at Levi.

"He trusted you, did you know that? And he hasn't trusted anyone since the end of his Sophomore year. How dense can you get?" He hissed watching as the raven furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Look I don't know jackshit about what happened to Eren so don't you damn start." Hanji slowly put the pieces together in her head.

"Wait wait... Was that him?" Hanjis eyes widened as Hannes nodded sadly.   
"Where is he right now?" Hanji got up about to go search the bathrooms till Hannes shook his head.   
"At home... He told me he wasn't coming to school today."

Levi blinked a good 5 times. Pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head.

"Someone better fucking explain to me what the fuck happened and why Eren isn't here before I start throwing shit." He demanded. Hannes had an angry look on his face and crossed his arms.

"At the beginning of the school day Eren was called out by your girlfriend in front of the entire school and they all ended up laughing to him. He ran away going to class crying, that same bitch watched him cry as she asked you to the dance." Both Hanjis and Levis eyes widened. Levis in shock while Hanji had anger burning in her gut.

"I hope your proud of what you did." Hannes sneered leaving the nurses office. Hanji glared at Levi and stood up walking over to him.

"What the hell Levi?! How fucking dense can you be?! Didn't you see him cry? He. Was. CRYING Levi! You made him cry... and he trusted you!" Levi felt like shrinking away. He felt like a fucking idiot as all the pieces added up. Regret soon swallowed him whole.

'What the fuck have I done?' He thought watching Hanji pace. She looked worried as she was grabbing her hair and messing with her glasses.

"Levi Ackerman. You better make that boy the happiest man on earth before he's not even here on this earth anymore." She demanded watching as the ravens eyes widened more then before.

"He's suicidal...?" He whispered feeling guilt choke him and make his stomach do backflips.  
"Of course he is! His family-.." But suddenly she cut herself off looking away from Levi.  
"I've said too much forget it. Just go find him or get contact with him." Levi swallowed and nodded not feeling the need to eat anymore. He got up and was about to leave the room till Hanji spoke up.

"And one more thing Levi... Eren cried over a choice you made about the dance. Which means he might have developed something for you. That being said if you love him so much then prove it to him, because right now your obviously not doing a great job." She calmly spoke trying to put herself together. Levi nodded and left the room with a mission in his mind.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"Eren have you been feeling any better?" Mikasa asked while helping him clean the glasses at the bar. Eren glanced over and gave her a small smile.  
"I've been better but yeah. I just... feel lonely I guess." Mikasa watched as Eren slowly stopped wiping his glasses.

"I'll finish cleaning how about you serve the customers for awhile to get your mind off things." The brunet nodded and left the washroom going behind the bar. He was taking orders and making alcoholic drinks for customers.

'Heh this reminds me when I got drunk at Levi's house.' He blinked and felt empty inside. He felt trapped under ice, drowning in freezing waters. And Levi was there on the top smashing the ice to get to him. Then one day he just gave up right on the last blow and left Eren to drown.

"Hey bartender!" His head snapped up waking back up with reality. He blushed at how he was caught drifting away from reality and when to go serve the man and his drink. After he finished most people he began collecting the money off the bar tables smiling at how much they got.

The owner of the place always agree that any money that they leave on the bar tables belongs only to the people behind the bar. Eren smiled going to put the money in a small safe under the bar until he'd leave work.

"Eren...?" He felt himself hit his head on the bar while he was locking up the safe and whimpered in pain. But his heart was racing,  
'Breathe.'  
'Deep breaths.'  
'Don't cry. Control your emotions.'

"Oh my god are you ok Eren?" He heard the panic in his voice but the brunet only glanced over afraid to make eye contact.   
"Eren?" He whispered afraid to say something wrong. The brunet turned around rubbing the back of his head in pain and meet his eyes with Levi's. A small smile appeared on the ravens face as relief washed over him.

"Hi... Levi.." The boy blushed lightly looking away while making a drink. But Levi got up and jumped over the bar in one fluid motion startling Eren. The raven embraced the brunet in a tight hug.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm an asshole and you deserve better. Eren you had me so fucking worried." He hushed in the brunets ear making Eren go weak to his knees. Eren clung onto Levi as if he were to disappear any minute. He buried his head in Levis neck and felt his body shake.

"Y-you shouldn't b-be back h-here." Eren mumbled blushing hard when he realized they were in public, but Levi shook his head.  
"I could give a shit what they think. Let me be with you." Eren went speechless as Levi picked him up and made him wrap his legs around Levis waist. The raven heard the brunet squeak in embarrassment as he started walked away from the bar. Eren hid his face in Levi's neck hiding from everyone's looks. The raven growled lowly.  
'Mine.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update! Remember to leave comments and kudos! :D


	8. Winter Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Dance Part 1   
> Levi gets to take Eren to the dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first update in the year of 2016! Omg I'm so sorry for the late update... I have been getting hella busy with shit so I hope I can make it up to y'all with this fluffy chapter. :)))

"L-Levi put me down!" Eren whined into the ravens neck afraid to fall or to be harassed by others about the current situation the brunet was in. Levi only clicked his tongue and took a exit to the nightclub, walking in the growing cold outside.  
"Tch, I thought you'd liked the attention." Eren blushed harder and could feel himself begin to shiver at the cold outside and buried himself closer to the heat source. Levi felt him cling tightly to his jacket and wrapped Eren in the clothing trying to keep him warm.

It was quiet on the dark and cold night. Levi was carrying Eren away from the bar and towards a park. He could feel Erens heavy breaths on his neck which took a whole bunch of self control not to pin the brunet and attack his neck again. As they got near the empty park Levi sat quietly on a swing with Eren clinging on to him still and swung gently back and forth. 

"L-Levi why a-are we here?" Eren shivered while looking into Levis sliver eyes. The raven cupped Erens face and touched their foreheads together. The brunets breath hitched as he felt himself melt into the embrace and sit on Levis lap.   
"I'm so fucking sorry Eren. Let me make it up to you.." He whispered wanting nothing more then for them to be alone right now. Erens face heated up and saw Levi clench his teeth and closed his eyes looking nervous.

"Eren." He cooed,  
"Will you go to the Winter dance with me this Friday night?" He whispered quickly tightening his fists and became stiff. Eren gasped and was lost at words, his face felt as hot as an oven.   
"L-Levi... I..." But Eren stopped feeling his vision blur. Levi felt the brunet begin to shake and opened his eyes. 

"Eren are you ok?" He looked concerned and cupped Erens face in his hands, the brunet looked at him with eyes that looked like he watched his puppy die.  
"I-I would love t-too. B-But... P-Petra is going with y-you as your date..." He sobbed quietly only for Levi to hear. Eren watched as anger filled his silver orbs and closed his own eyes afraid that he made Levi mad.

"I'm sorry! P-Please don't hurt m-me." Eren put his hands over his face. But Levis eyes only softened as he grabbed Erens hands and interlocked their fingers together.  
"Fuck Eren... I'm sorry. I should've rejected her dumbass, I didn't know you wanted to go with me..." He whispered softly trying to calm the brunet down from his sobbing. Making a bold move Levi leaned in and kissed Erens eyelids watching the final tears fall. Eren whimpered softly feeling his ears and face flushed at how close they were and tried to control his breathing, but never did back away from the kisses. 

Eren felt the gentle kisses move towards his ear as Levi licked softly the shell of his ear still making big moves. Eren shivered at the attention and could feel himself begin to pant with the warmth around them.  
"Eren..." He purred into his ear, but Eren felt his mouth dry out on him and quickly licked his lips.

"Y-yes?.." He whispered but Levi heard his stuttering voice.  
"You act so cute when your embarrassed." He purred watching Eren shiver and gasped trying to look away from Levis loving gaze. He pouted,

"Your s-such a tease Levi." The raven raised a brow and moved away from his ear, now facing Eren.  
"How so?" Eren make a quick sigh before meeting Levis eyes, disappointment pooled in the teal orbs.

"Your not e-even gay... S-so why would y-you want to h-hang out with m-me?" He shivered wanting their warmth back. The raven chuckled lowly,  
"I always knew you were an oblivious brat." Eren blinked at the nickname.  
"Huh?"

"Do you think I would do this with Petra?" He smirked looking smug.  
"I mean you are straddling me and sitting on my lap." Eren squeak and flushed covering his face with his hands. Levi brought his face to Erens pulse point hearing it thrumming hard and licked his lips. He began leaving open mouthed kisses down his jawline and against his adams apple, hearing the brunet whine and gasp. Eren clutched to the back of Levis jacket,

"L-Levi what are y-you.. Ah!" Eren softly moaned as he felt Levi suck harder on his sensitive neck.  
'Mine and only mine.' He growled lowly continuing his attack on Erens neck.   
"L-Levi... W-wait!" The raven stopped and looked into the brunets eyes.

"Does that answer your question about my sexuality?" Levi deadpanned. Eren blushed and looked away but Levi saw him nod.  
"T-Then...why did y-you say yes to Petra?" Levi blinked feeling guilt hammer into his cold heart.  
"I just... I don't know what got into me Eren. God I'm such a fucking idiot!" He cursed to himself clenching his fists. Eren looked at him with wide eyes and snaked his hands around Levis neck startling the raven.

"It's okay Levi…I-I um I wish I could go to the dance b-but. I don't have anything t-to wear." He whispered the last part feeling embarrassed to say it loudly. Luckily it was just them and Levi heard every word.   
"Then I'll buy you a suit tomorrow night." Levi purred into his mess of brown hair while hearing Eren whine about himself spending too much money for the brunet. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"Honey just come out and let me see!" Carla squealed out from the living room obviously excited to see her son get so dressed up for the occasion. Eren sheepishly walked out nervously fixing his tie that matched the color of his eyes. His outfit was very simple yet stunning.

Eren wore black slacks with shinny black dress shoes at his lower half, and for his upper half he wore a white button up with a teal tie wrapped around his collar; along with a black coat that was buttoned up at the bottom. He blushed darkly and nervously messed with his fingers as his mother cheered loudly.  
"Oh my baby boy is growing up too fast! You look so adorably handsome!" She smiled brightly watching Erens blush grow darker.

"Do... Do you think L-Levi might like it?" He stuttered suddenly ten times more nervous then before when he pictured the ravens reaction to his attire.  
Carla simply shook her head still smiling.  
"He'll love it honey don't you worry! Now, when will he be here-..." She cut herself off going into a coughing fit. Eren looked worried and went to go get some medicine he bought. 

Over time he noticed his mother growing paler and coughing more frequently which heightened his fears. They need to find a cure and fast.

"Here mom." He handed her two small white tablets and a glass of water. She swallowed them quickly so she wouldn't choke when she began to cough again. Eren rubbed her back and gently patted it causing her to stop for awhile.

"Few... Ah. Anyways... when will he pick you up?" Eren pulled out his phone and saw the time was 6:30pm. The party started at 6:50.  
"He said he wanted to get there early so any minute." He smiled warming up leftovers for Carla so she wouldn't go hungry. She smiled happily and gave him a tight hug after he set down the meal hearing the doorbell ring seconds later. 

"That should be him." Eren mumbled feeling nervous once again. He took a deep breath and opened the door finding a certain raven standing outside in the same outfit as him just with a sliver tie and a banquet of white roses in his hands. The brunet felt his stomach drown in guilt,  
'Was I suppose to get him something?' 

Levi smiled looking over at Erens attire,  
"God Eren..." He breathed causing Eren to glance down feeling his face heat up.  
"You look absolutely stunning.." He whispered only for Erens reddened ears to hear. Levi smirked and grabbed Erens trembling hand kissing his knuckles as if they were jewels, then interlocking his fingers with the brunets.

"We should be going." He purred walking them to his black sports car waiting in the parking lot before driving away to the Highschool.

Little did they know Carla got the whole scene secretly on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Carla :(  
> Btw ty so far everyone for getting this story up to 3,000+ hits like omg y'all make me soooo happy! 
> 
> But do you know what would put a cherry on top of my happiness?  
> Some fanart.  
> I could give a shit if it's not perfect the fact that you took time out of your day to make this for me makes me smile! :D 
> 
> Other then that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Oh and btw...any ship with Erwin in it isn't cannon anymore >:)


	9. Different from the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Dance part 2!  
> Levi shows Eren a good time at the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! :D   
> Tysm everyone for all the support I've been given in the past and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I'm still kinda winging it with the plot but I do have ideas of my own...  
> That being said of you have any ideas for the story that you would like to see in the future please don't hesitant to tell me. :)))

"What's wrong baby?" Levi grabbed the flustered brunets hand while looking at the road, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?" Eren gasped at the pet name feeling his heart soar. He felt his heart beat wildly.

"L-Levi! Do say such things if you don't mean them!" Eren whined and saw Levi smirk at how Eren reacted to the nick name.  
"Hoh who said I didn't mean them?" He looked smug when Eren groaned and looked out the window in total embarrassment. Levi pouted playfully,  
"Awe don't be like that baby. You'll only make me want to spoil you some more." Levi glanced at Erens neck licking his lips but quickly looked back at the road turning into the school parking lot. Eren whined looking at the white roses Levi had gotten them.

He smiled and went picked one out. But as quickly as the smile came it went,  
'These might of been for Petra...'

"No they're not." Levi sneered. Erens eyes widened in shock and in complete joy.  
'I didn't say that out loud...' The brunet blinked feeling his eyes soften.  
"Thank y-you." It took him all of his willpower not to cry and look like a mess but he couldn't help it. The last time someone got him roses was a guy back in his Sophomore year, who Eren fell in love with and thought the guy returned his feelings for him when he gave him a banquet of roses with a card in it.

Eren had never been so happy in his entire life until he read the note in the flowers.  
'Burn in hell faggot.'   
Eren had never felt so broken in his entire life. That was the day he started cutting in his inner thighs and falling apart. He had every reason to die yet here he is now.

He felt a thumb wiped across under his eyes, blinking in response. Levi looked worried as he grabbed a tissue and dabbed under the brunets eyes so the wouldn't go puffy.   
"No crying at the party we came to have a good time okay?" Levi smiled softly watching Eren smile back nodding. They both got out of the car and headed into the front of the school where they saw groups of friends or couples also walking in. Eren felt fingers interlocked with his as he felt his face heated up in the cold air. The two walking inside hand-in-hand.

The gym wasn't packed yet but it was getting busy when they walked in hearing the music boom and strobe lights dancing on the ceilings. Eren felt a sudden deja-vu back at Levis party. The brunet saw police guarding the gym doors, looking armed.  
"Levi why are there police here?" But Levi simply ignored his question.

"Eren lets go get some punch and away from these people.." Levi yelled over the music grabbing Erens hand and walking them over to the food table.

Levi poured Eren a plastic cup of a red looking kind of punch and got one for himself. They both watched as the gym filled up with more and more people. Eren glanced over at the raven and saw that Levi looked well in thought.   
"What are you thinking about?" Eren said still yelling over the music. Levi looked up and smirked,

"I just remembered I left Petra at her house and forgot to pick her up." He shrugged but continued. "I wonder how she'll react once she gets here." He chuckled to himself. Eren felt guilty all of a sudden,

"You didn't have to pick me up... Petra asked you first so you should of picked her up. I'm fine with walking..." He weakly yelled getting quiet near the end. Levi growled,  
"Tch, how many times do I have to tell you? I like you 100 times better then that bitch who just wants my dick. I'm fucking thankful I don't have to pick her lame ass up." He thought to himself as Eren watched his eyes grow dark with mischief.

"In fact I'll prove it to you tonight baby." He hushed in Erens ear as the brunet shivered under his gaze.  
"W-Wha-" But before he could respond a certain ginger busted through the doors looking furious. Levi chuckled darkly and watched her storm over to the food area. Eren on the other hand was internally panicking.

"LEVI!" She roared as her friend Annie and Hitch fast walked behind her. Levi sighed and rubbed his temple.  
'It's to early for this shit.' He thought as Petra now stood in front of him in tears. She sobbed loudly and clutched onto the raven.  
"Levi! Where were you?! I was so alone!" Levi watched as mascara rolled down her caked face and grimaced in disgust. He pushed her away,

"I don't want to get makeup on my suit." He replied coldly glancing over to Eren who was grabbing snacks and goodies. Petra gasped and rubbed away her excess mascara.   
"That doesn't answer why you didn't pick me up. Wait... who did you pick up them?!" She whined stomping her high heeled foot in frustration. The ginger turned her head and made a smug face when her eyes landed on Eren.  
'Maybe I can show him how cool I am once I get this dewb.' Petra thought.

"Eren!" She cackled as the brunet turned around with a cream puff in his mouth and cream on his lips.  
"How the hell did your poor ass got in here? Did you sell yourself again to get that money you whore?!" She roared causing Eren to blush and swallow thickly. His body shook hard as tears brimmed his eyes. Levi looked absolutely livid, seething from where he stood.

"Oi!" He yelled smacking her upside the head causing her to fall face first into the bowl of punch. Ruining her makeup and orange cocktail dress.   
"Don't you dare talk shit about what's mine right in front of me dumb bitch!" He sneered watching Petra gasped for air as Annie and Hitch tried to clean off her dress.

Levi turned around but found nothing but a red plate with unfinished cream puffs sitting there.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren booked it once Petra spoke the word 'whore.' He wanted to leave.  
No...  
He needed to leave.  
'This was a mistake.' He dashed away from the sea of people and watched the police looked confused at him when he ran out of the gym. One of them tried to stop him but Eren didn't listen.

'How the hell did your poor ass get here...' The memory shouted in his head causing a broken sob to leave his throat as he slowed his pace down finding himself in a dark hallway.

'Shit I forgot Levi took me here.' He slid down the wall in frustration hearing the music from the gym faintly from the distant. Eren wiped his eyes,  
'No crying at the party...' He heard Levi coo in his ear soothing him.  
Levi...

"Baby?" A familiar voice echoed from the end of the hallway causing Erens heart to flutter. He saw a silhouette at the end of the hallway. He wanted to be angry to run away from the handsome man approaching him but he couldn't find it in himself. Suddenly Levi opened the brunets legs and sat in between them. Eren threw himself into Levis open arms and heard the raven chuckle lightly.

"Well this day has gone to shit hasn't it?" Eren chuckled back and buried his head in the crook of Levis neck.  
"Y-Yeah." He whispered. Levi rubbed circles on the brunets back,  
"I'd rather stay here alone with you then be around anyone else anyways." He purred kissing Erens forehead. The brunet lost his breath suddenly craving more of Levis touch and whined when his lips left.

Levi smirked lightly kissing his jawline listening to Eren shake and whine.  
"If you don't like this then push me away." Levi whispered and placed his hands on Erens inner thighs causing the brunet to gasp. Levi licked and kissed Erens earlobe making him moan softly. His face flushed when he heard the sound escape his lips, yet he never pushed Levi away. It felt too good to push away.

It was weird though...  
Levi would kiss all around his face and neck except for his lips. Eren whimpered when Levi sucked hard on his neck drawling out more moans from Erens shaking figure. Levi groaned pressing himself closer to Eren as he pinned the brunet and bit down on his neck.

A lewd and loud moan escaped Erens lips before he had time to process what was going on.   
"Mmm keep making those noises baby." And Eren continued to moan and whimper when Levi began rubbing the tent in his dress pants. But suddenly everything went silent when they saw flashlights at the end of the hallways as police went to see who was in the hallways.

Levi 'tched' and lifted Eren into his arms holding him like a bride before dashing off quickly further down the hallway while turning corners and looped around the building to get back to the gym. The police saw the shadow run and quickly followed with flashlights. Eren gasped and fear gripped him,  
"L-Levi hurry! I don't want to go to jail!" Levi laughed and kissed the top of Erens head.

"I won't let them catch us Eren, just don't struggle so I can sneak back inside the gym." Eren nodded and placed his head on Levis chest hearing the polices shouting and the ravens strong and fast beating heart. His own heart was racing due to the thrill of the chase. Eren never felt so alive, his life was always boring or meaningless until Levi stepped into it.

The raven always trying to impress him or bring some happiness into his life. Eren prayed to any and all gods that this wasn't some big prank that would blow up in his face because his heart grew fond of Levis presence. Eren would probably leave this world if this was a prank to humiliate him in front of the school again. But he trusted Levi...  
He... He liked Levi... A lot.

Levis running stop as Eren heard his labored breathing mixing in with the loud music in the gym once again. Eren squeak and jumped out of Levis arms when they were back in public. But Levi glanced and saw the two police walking around in the room trying to find the two. Grabbing Erens hand he lead him to the dance floor.  
"Let's dance Eren." The brunets eyes widened,

"Levi no! I can't dance!" He whined struggling in the ravens strong grip, fighting a losing battle. Levi smirked,  
"Don't worry just follow my lead." Levis strong arms wrapped around Erens waist as Erens shaky hands found themselves behind Levis neck. Levi hummed in approval and slowly started swaying occasionally walking with Eren following along. They placed their foreheads together and enjoyed this time.

Levi kept a keen eye out for those two policemen as they swayed to the soft music blaring from the speakers, while Eren blushed lightly yet feeling no eyes on them. Like they were alone in their own world. Eren glanced at Levis lips mentally begging Levi to kiss him but waited patiently.

Yet when the clock hit 12:00 Eren felt Levi hug him tighter as a pair of lips met his.   
'In fact I'll prove it to you tonight baby...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would be amazing!!   
> Don't forget to share your ideas if you have any! :D


	10. Battle For Your Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Bertolt battle for Erens heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy update but we have a Bertolt stepping in trying to claim Erens affections.

The brunet as quietly as he could, unlocked the door and slowly pushed it opened praying not to disturb his mother. But the old house turned against him when the door made a loud creak causing his mother to pause the TV.  
"Eren?" She asked a little worried an intruder was trying to get him.

Eren sighed disappointed and quietly responded,  
"Yea?" He closed and locked the front door walking over to the kitchen to make himself a late night bowl of bland soup. Carla squealed in a high pitched tone but instantly began coughing harshly, Eren rushing to her side with a glass of water in tow.  
"Be careful with your voice mom." Patting her back she shook her head.

"Screw my voice. I want to know all the details about tonight so spill!!" She smiled excited for a story and Erens face flushed.  
"Uh-Um well we uh..." He gulped but quickly made a story.  
"We had punch and dance together although other girls were trying to get him he stayed with me. He also got me these roses and well... Um.." He trailed off feeling his voice fail him and his face burn.

"He k-kissed me..." He squeak out clenching his clammy hands by his side.  
'I also was called a whore and Levi touched me alone in a hallway and we ran away from police but you know...' He thought to himself feeling bad for leaving out important details for his own mother.

Carla was silent for a moment which made Eren scared,  
"Mo-"  
"MY BABY GOT HIS FIRST KISS?? HOW WAS IT-" she began coughing harshly again gasping for air but slowly recollected herself.  
"How was it? Was it a simple kiss? Did you kiss back? Did he add tongue?" She wiggled her eyebrows as Eren gasped and hid his face.

"Mom s-stop!" He whined loudly. Carla only giggled like a teenage girl,  
"When will I be able to meet this Prince Charming." Eren bit his lip and messed with his fingers.  
"He asked me out to dinner this Tuesday." Carla smiled but it quickly faded.  
"Oh honey I forgot to tell you! Mrs. Hoover is coming over to visit us for the next few days starting Monday." Erens blood ran cold.

"B-Bert is coming over?!" He stuttered afraid of the answer he was expecting from his mother. She smiled and nodded,  
"You remember him!" She clapped her hands together and felt into a dry coughing fit grabbing the water. Eren looked frantic,  
"H-How could I forget! H-He's always close to m-me. Please don't make him s-stay!" He whimpered watching sadness fill her golden orbs,

"I'm sorry honey... But he's going to have to share the couch with you while his mothers away. But it's only for a few days." She tried to make the mood brighten but Eren was too tired and annoyed.  
"Whatever I'm going to bed. Good night mom." He voice full of emotion making guilt strike in Carla's heart.

"Goodnight honey.."

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Monday rolled around way to quickly as Eren found himself standing at their front door about to let his so called, "friend" in. Sighing he opened the door to greet a smiling Bertolt with a note from his mother.  
"Hey Eren!" Bertolt cheered wrapping Eren in a more then friendly hug. The brunet tensed up at first but quickly relaxed to it and hugged back. The tall boy let go of Eren and went to deliver the note to his mom but the brunet was quick. 

Eren grabbed the envelope,  
"Let me take that for you." He smiled and passed the empty living room and opened the door to the guest room. Sadly his mother wasn't able to sleep in the living room due to the fact that she might be contagious. So Eren was forced to move the bed back into the guest room until further notice.

Carla was still asleep so he left it on her nightstand within her reach. Walking out of the room he watched as Bertolt looked around the house.  
"Is there anything you would like to do?" Eren asked putting a smile on his face. Bert looked surprised and nodded.

"Maybe we could go to Starbucks and talk." Eren tensed for a moment shuddering to himself.  
He always hated small chat...  
"Sure." He went to grab his coat and worn up wallet heading up to meet the tall boy at the door. 

They began walking in the frigid cold, Eren cursed mentally at himself for not bringing a thicker coat a began to shiver slightly. The tall brunet seemed to notice by one glance and nervously took off his thick jacket, setting it over his shoulders. Eren jumped at the surprised and tried to revoke the offer.  
"Ah-um don't worry about me I'm fine." But Bertolt wasn't having none of it.

"You need it more then I do." And with that Eren took the advantage of not dying in the cold and put his arms in the sleeves and zipping it up. Instantly feeling his shiver die down.

They walked side by side for a couple of minutes in silence until a black sports car pulled up slowly behind them. Eren felt fear spread throughout his veins thinking it was some creep in that car until the passenger window rolled down revealing a pissed Levi.  
"Oi brat what do you think your doing in the cold?" He narrowed his eyes looking at the tall brunet.

"And who the hell is this?" He sneered clearly angry. Eren felt himself shrink at the mans glaze and gulped,  
"U-Um this is Bertolt my friend..." He squeaked. Bertolt looked surprised at the time of Erens voice but continued listening to the conversation.  
"Tch, get in the car before you freeze your ass off." He unlocked the doors as Eren got in the back.

Bertolt looked hesitant but Eren grabbed his hand,  
"Come on Bert you'll freeze." And with that the brunet got into the car shutting the door behind him.

The tall boy glanced at Erens hands feeling them,  
"Oh my god Eren your hands are freezing!" He exclaimed grabbing one of Erens hands and cupped them in his. Then blowing hot air into Erens cold hands.  
The brunet shuttered and watched as Bertolt did the same to his other hand. Eren glanced at Levi who was clenching the steering wheel so hard you could see the whites in his knuckles.

'He looks so angry.' Eren gulped and continued to watch as Bertolt warmed up his hands.

"Where are you brats heading?" He clenched his jaw and didn't look back. But before Eren could speak Bertolt beat him to it.  
"We're heading to Starbucks." Levi didn't bother to respond but instead drove to that destination.  
"Hmm what a coincidence I was heading there too." Levi smirked and only Eren saw it. 

A light blush painted his cheeks as he looked out the window listening to the sounds of the car.

Soon Levi parked the car and got out and went to go open Erens door completely ignoring Bertolt.  
"Such a gentleman." Eren giggled missing the glare the tall brunet sent their way mostly at Levi. The raven sent a challenging smirk.

They walked inside with Eren in the middle of both of them. Both tall males kept giving each other side glances/glares from time to time until they reached the counter.  
"Hi welcome to Starbucks how may I help you?" A cheerful girl spoke waiting for their order. Levi spoke up first,

"I would like a Earl Grey tea..." He glanced at Eren,  
"Eren what would-" but was rudely interrupted by Bertolt who took the upper hand.  
"I would like a grande Vanilla Bean Frap and my friend would like a grande Salted Carmel Mocha along with a birthday cake pop." Eren gasped at the extra treat. 

Levi cracked his knuckles clearly pissed. 

"Okay that will be $15." The lady smiled. Levi quickly pulled out his card before Bertolt could and paid.

Levi: 2  
Bertolt: 2  
Eren: clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos would be amazing :D


	11. I Crave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants Levi more then Bertolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd the competition for affection continues!!! But we can obviously see a clear winner in this chapter tbh. I hope you enjoy this update and I recommend you check out my one-shot I wrote for a friend.  
> It has smut ;)))

The three sat at a booth in the far back corner of the café isolated from everyone else. Levi and Bertolt sat next to each other while Eren sat across them smiling at his drink.   
"Thank you guys!" He smiled brightly. Levi 'tched' and smirked at the cuteness Eren radiated while Bertolt was simple and replied with a 'no problem.' The three sat in silence till Eren looked up at Levi and blushed darkly.  
"What is it brat?" Levi cooed slowly taking a sip of his tea. Eren gulped and looked at Levis ears then away.

"Are those new?" Levi raised a brow before running a finger against the shell of his ears. Eren saw his brand new piercing that lined both of his ears. Eren pressed his lips together as he watched Levi touched his piercing, shuddering in excitement.

He may or may not have a kink for piercings.

"Yea I just got them before I picked you two up." He saw the flash of lust in Erens orbs and raised a brow,  
"I also got one on my tongue." Levi watched Eren shiver in his seat.  
'Hoh someone's kinky...' Levi mentally made a note to himself about that. 

Bertolt felt the lust gazing looks the two shares and coughed bringing the two out of their trance. Eren reacted with a light blush while Levi rolled his eyes.   
"Eren I figured out what we'll be doing tomorrow!" Bertolt cheered but before Eren could react Levi sneered,  
"No the fuck you don't, me and Eren are going out." Levi glared darkly giving off a possessive aura that screamed,  
'Don't mess with what's mine!' 

Bertolt raised a brow,  
"Sorry but me and Eren have been going out for a while now. I don't know who you are suppose to be." Erens eyes widened,  
"Wha-"  
"I could say the same. Yet... Oh that's right you didn't take his first kiss, I did." Levi smirked having the upper hand.   
"Lev-"

"Hmm well guess who's sleeping with him for the next couple of days? Me." Bertolt looked smug causing Levis eyes to turned feline. The raven itching at the thought of Eren sleeping with such a bastard.   
The brunet felt himself grow small,  
"But-"

Levi felt his blood boil,  
"I've already slept with him before and he actually liked it." Levi growled low and intimidating. Erens eyes widened and his face flushed hard,  
"Plea-"

"Then let's see who Eren would rather hang out with." Bertolt shot back and both tall males glared at Eren who felt like hiding.   
"Eren would you rather be with me or this asshole." Levi growled.   
The brunet gulped and felt himself sweat and shiver under their glazes. 

'I need a minute to myself.' Eren panicked and quickly got up.  
"I-um need to go to the b-bathroom." He quickly ran off to the bathroom to breathe.  
Eren ran into a stall and locked himself in it, going to sit on the toilet.   
The brunet ran a hand through his hair before chuckling to himself.

"I've never had people fight over me... I guess I'm special." He whispered to himself before sighing. He thought to himself,  
'I ready want to hang out with Levi but I don't want to hurt Bertolts feelings. And it might make things awkward, plus I can't leave him alone in my house he might find my mom.' Eren pulled his knees up to his chest feeling stuck between choices. 

'Would Levi hate me if I said no.' Eren clenched his jaw not wanting to leave the raven.  
'There's something about him... Like my body would die without him. I feel empty without him, I-I need him.' Eren blushed to himself feeling a shuttering breath escape his lips. 

'Like we were made for each other...' Eren was interrupted from his thoughts when a knock came from his stall. The brunet prayed high above that it wasn't Bertolt,  
"Hello?" He mumbled. A deep voice that made his heart beat wildly responded.  
"It's me. Can I come in?" Eren gasped and threw the door open, throwing himself onto the raven. Levi grunted startled by the embrace and carried Eren back into the stall and re-locked it. 

The brunet whined clinging to the raven as if he were to disappear.   
"Eren?" Levi sat on the toilet with Eren straddling his lap, a certain deja-vu that happened on the swing. 

"Levi... I-... Would you hate m-me if I couldn't hang out w-with you..?" Eren asked timidly. Levis silver orbs flashed with jealously before turning into confusion.   
"What about our date? You'd rather play board games with that fucker?!" Levi raised his voice making Eren flinch back. The raven shook his head,

"I'm sorry Eren. It's just... You didn't tell me you two were dating." The brunets eyes widened and his body shook violently as he laughed. Levi raised a brow but listened to the melody of Erens laugh, a smile appearing on the raven.  
"Oi brat what's so funny?" Eren giggled and then smiled, leaning in to touch foreheads.

"Your always so worried about me. That's what makes you different and special. Bertolt was never my first love nor were you, in fact my first love called me a fag. Me and Bertolt are not dating, never were and never will." Levi sighed in content but still looked confused,  
"What's the name of the asshole that called you a fag?"

Eren looked away,  
"Um Jean... But I haven't seen him around..." Levi smirked.

'Damn right you haven't.'  
"Well I hope that fucker got what he deserved." Levi combed a hand through Erens hair. Eren looked at Levi then at his lips, the raven seemed to get the idea and leaned into the brunet.

Their lips were millimeters apart when a loud banging was heard outside their stall. Levi cursed under his breath as he heard Eren whine in disappointment.

"What the fuck did you want?" Levi growled clutching Eren closer to him.   
"I was just checking in on you guys, you two were gone for 10 minutes." Bertolt spoke behind the stall. Eren saw Levis eyes turn feline and dangerous but thought he was seeing things.  
"We're fucking fine, we'll be out in a minute." Eren whimpered wanting to stay with Levi.

Levi looked down and kissed the top of his head,  
"Ah don't worry I have my plans to get you away from him." Eren smiled and hugged Levi.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

The rest of the day was boring as hell without Levi.

Eren realized how much his heart ached without the ravens presence and touch.  
'Is this what love feels like?'

All day Bertolt tried to impress Eren or tried to get close to the brunet but never realized the Eren never focused on him. That was when it came to the evening and the two walked back home, the brunets mind was filled with the thought of sharing a couch with the taller male. 

Eren unlocked the front door and walked in with Bertolt following behind him. By now the time was close to 11pm, Bertolt yawned loudly and fell onto the couch. Eren felt his face flush when he saw the male pat his lap as if he was telling him to sleep on top of him. the brunet swallowed thickly and crawled on top of Bertolt. 

His body was stiff and uncomfortable. Eren felt arms wrap around his waist and hug him tight to the person below him.   
Once the silence kicked in Eren could've sworn he heard a growl in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Make sure to go check out 'A World Alone' my one-shot with fluff and smut! :DDDD


	12. Keep Me From Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt can't keep his hands to himself and Levi has to punish him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally rushed this chapter and it may or may not be a fluffy filler chapter. But I promise to get right back to the plot in the next chapters. 
> 
> Also I feel like an asshole for not updating Red Hooded so to make everyone happy, expect not 1...  
> But 2 new chapters of Red Hooded! :DDDD
> 
> BTW THE SCENE WITH BERTOLT AND EREN ON THE COUCH HAS HAPPENED TO ME IN REAL LIFE SO DONT START TALKING LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENS >.

Eren couldn't sleep. 

He could never get his body to relax in Bertolt's hold. It felt so wrong and uncomfortable and Eren wanted nothing more then to sleep on the ground or in another's persons hold. He could only let his mind drift to thoughts of a certain raven holding him in his sleep. Strong pale arms wrapping around him and pressing him closer to a strong and welcoming warmth. Eren was drowning heavily in his thoughts of Levi until he felt something brush against his inner thigh.

Bertolt groaned and squeezed Eren tighter causing a gasp to escape the brunets lips. He started to shift uncomfortably in the tall teens hold but felt hot air ghost over his neck. The brunet cringed when everything came together.  
Bertolt had a hard on.  
And Eren was giving him wanted friction.

The brunet let a cry escape his lips as he was stuck in this awful situation. His skin crawled when Bertolt's hands began wandering around Eren's back.  
"S-Stop...!" He whispered loudly in Bertolts ear but he didn't listen nor wake up, but only let his cold hands snake lower and lower Erens body. A whimper escaped Eren's lips when he tried harder and harder to wake him up... nothing worked. 

'Shit I didn't know he was a heavy sleeper.' Eren thought.

I don't even like him like this...

The brunet was sadly stuck in a situation that involved him getting sexually harassed by a man in his sleep. That was until his phone began to ring, Eren quickly grabbed it from the floor and saw the caller ID.  
Levi.

The brunet accepted the call and put the phone to his ear trying to ignore the wandering hands.  
"Eren?" A dark voice spoke that made the brunets heart melt.  
"Levi..." Eren rasped out trying to hide the burning to tell him what's going on. 

"How are you still awake it's 3am?" Levi questioned and Eren gulped.  
"I could- ah! A-Ask you the same." He felt Bertolt begin to slowly grind on him and struggled even harder then before.  
"Eren? What the fuck is wrong?" Levi hissed and Eren whined, he had no other choice.

"I t-think Bertolt is having a wet d-dream of me and won't s-stop touching me..." Eren should've been thankful he never saw Levis reaction to that sentence because he probably wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile. Levi clenched his jaw,  
"On my way." He bit out quickly hanging up the phone before Eren could stop him. He dropped his phone on the floor and once again tried to get out of the tight grip. That was until he felt someone lift both of them off the couch, Eren gasped loudly and looked to find a livid Levi. His eyes nearly glowing in the dark room.

Eren felt the arms grab him and drop Bertolt on the floor, waking up the hormonal teen instantly.  
"Hey- whats..." He silenced himself as he met eyes with Levi clutching Eren to his chest protectively glaring deadly at him as if he stepped over the line.

"Who the fuck gave you the fucking right to touch my Eren?!" He roared sending a fast kick to Bertolts side. Erens eyes widened and he clutched to Levis shirt tightly begging him to stop.  
Bertolt curled up in pain, clutching his stomach and coughed harshly. Levi ignored Erens pleas and placed the heel of his foot on Bertolts side rolling him back over to face him. One of his hands lazily landed to the side of him as Levi pressed the heel of his foot on his wrist. 

The raven smirked and pressed down hearing a sickening snap break lose and a cry of pain erupt from the weakened brunet. Eren pounded against Levis hard chest,  
"L-Levi stop! Your h-hurting him!" He sobbed terrified of what Levi would do.

Levi only snarled low still looking at the shivering Bertolt on the floor clutching his broken wrist, clearing trying to hide the pain.  
"Don't you EVER. Harass what's mine and think you could fucking get away with it. Get the hell out of here and go back to the shithole you came from." Levi roared causing Bertolt to jump up and instantly scramble out the front door knowing fully where to go.

Eren began to shiver in Levis arms and felt beyond conflicted.  
He wanted to curl up in Levis warmth but was terrified if he was mad at Eren.  
He wanted to make sure Bertolt was okay but remembered he harassed him in his sleep.  
He didn't know what to do and wanted to sleep.  
"Eren?" A finger poked his cheek and helped cease down his violent shivers. The brunet looked up to meet warm silver eyes nearly glowing in the dark. 

"Baby you alright?" Eren felt his eyes get heavy but he nodded and curled up in Levis warmth wanting sleep.  
"Mmmm... tiredd.." He slurred and the raven got the hint, he laid his body down on the couch and let Eren sleep on top of him. Basically the same position Eren and Bertolt were in except Eren actually liked the closeness and warmth. 

Levi's strong arms wrapped around Eren body and held him close, Eren nuzzled in Levi neck and felt asleep with no worry. Levi kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back in circles. The raven on the other hand had to think of a way to find the tall teen again.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren woke up first and instantly panicked.  
Mom...

The brunet slipped out of the ravens arms and dashed to her bedroom unlocking it to find his mother eating some cold soup and watching TV. She glanced over at him and smiled widely.  
"Honey~! How was yesterday with Bertolt?" She watched Eren fidget and look down blushing madly. She raised a brow.

"Eren what happened?" She waited for an answer she was not expecting.  
"G-Good... well no but-... Um. My b-boyfriend caught him t-touching me in my s-sleep a-and kicked him out..." He squeaked feeling his face burn with the blush he gave off. Carla's eyes went from worried to pure joy, if she was able to get out of bed she probably would be jumping around Eren.

"BOYFRIEND?!" She yelled obviously excited. Eren panicked and went to cover her mouth before she woke him up but she kept talking.  
"IS HE STILL HERE?! LEMME SEE HIM!" She cheered but choked on her air and began coughing so hard it sound like she would cough up that lung. She gagged and Eren grabbed a trash bin only to be notified that it was a false alarm. 

Carla panted for a moment before regaining her breath and smiled weakly.  
"Is he?" Eren blushed and looked away.  
"Y-Yeah... He's on the couch outside. B-But your sick so he can't s-see you!" He tried to defend himself but Carla had other plans. She smirked,  
"Eren Jaeger. Do I look sick? Just tell him I have a cold." She narrowed her eyes and watched Eren gulp. 

He was stuck. 

"U-Um ok... Fine I'll get him." He whispered obviously showing his failure. He walked out and saw that Levi was gone. Eren blinked, his hopes of seeing him crushed. But the brunet heard a toilet flush and saw the raven walk out of the bathroom, a smile finding his lips. Levi saw Eren blush and watched the brunet walk over and grab his hand and dragged Levi into another room. 

"Oi, where are we going-" But he cut himself out when he saw his mom looking as excited as ever. Levi swallowed,

'Of course he's suicidal!... His family...' He remembered Hanjis words and took a deep breath in not wanting to fuck this up.  
"Ohmygosh you must be Erens boyfriend!" She cheered clapping her hands together as her eyes wandered.  
"Your more handsome then I thought." She smirked and Eren felt his face heat up and hid himself behind Levis arm. The raven raised a brow and smirked and the brunet,

"Ah that's me alright and thank you very much you must be the beautiful Mrs. Jaeger." He smiled lightly watching Carla fan her face.  
"Eren I approve of him already ohmygosh you two are just so adorable! Tell me... Did you ask my son to the dance?" She squealed and watched as Levi nodded and hugged the brunet to his side. 

Eren never felt his face feel so hot in the history of blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and loved! :)  
> Also I want to know from you guys...  
> How should Eren react when Levi tells him he's a demon? ;)  
> Comment your answer below!! :3


	13. Locked Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in Levi's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh another update!!!  
> I felt like I had to make it up to y'all for making me feel so happy when I was feeling bad, so I have given you the gift of sinful smutt ;)
> 
> PS: I READ ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS AND IM HELLA SAD THEY HAD TO BE DELETED :((  
> BUT TO THOSE I NEVER RESPONSED TO, PLEASE KNOW I READ YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS AND LOVED THEM TYSMM!! :))

Eren sat in the booth that was cornered away from the rest of the restaurant and Levi sat in the booths chair across from him. The waiter handed them two menus and asked for drinks, Levi ordered a tea while Eren wanted water. Levi simply ordered him a hot chocolate saying that he deserved sweet things, leaving Eren a blushing mess.

"L-Levi don't say stuff like that!" He whined and tried to hide his blush that only grew at the next words Levi spoke.  
"Why not? I'm speaking the truth to my very beautiful boyfriend am I not? Which by the way when did this 'boyfriend' thing happened?" He smirked and grabbed his tea and hot chocolate that the waiter gave them before leaving with their meals written down that Levi ordered.

"I-I... It slipped... I'm sorry!" He squeaked and watched Levis darkening gaze and how he clenched his fists. Eren looked worried,  
"Is it something I sai-"

"If this table wasn't here I would've been making-the-fuck-out of you right now, your just too cute for my own good." Eren shivered and watched Levi pat the seat next to him.  
"Levi!" He looked nervous as if they would get caught but the raven had other plans.

"Sit here until our food gets here." He whispered and Eren swallowed his fears and got up to sit next to Levi, taking his drink with him. The brunet left a gap in-between them but Levi growled and pulled him closer. Eren felt the loving gaze from Levi and instantly distracted himself by gulping down some of his sweet hot chocolate, which he made the mistake because it haven't fully cooled off yet and burnt his tongue. 

Eren whimpered and notice there was no water around to cool off the burning muscle and ending up sulking in his seat. Levi watched and sighed, grabbing Erens chin he tilted it so Eren was looking up at him. The brunet flushed at the closeness,  
"Did you burn your tongue?" Eren pressed his lips together and nodded. Levi licked his lips before connecting them with Erens. At first the brunet was stiff and confused before he felt Levi tilt his head and melted into the kiss.

Eren felt Levis tongue drag across his bottom lip asking for entrance but never opened his mouth out of confusion.  
He was so new to this he didn't know how to react.  
Levi noticed this and took matters into his own hands and slid his cold hands under Erens shirt emitting a gasp from him. 

Instantly Levis tongue was exploring the brunets mouth taking full dominance over Eren. Eren moaned softly into the heated kiss as Levis tongue lapped over Erens, rubbing the burned muscle softly. That was until Eren needed air was when Levi broke the kiss and starred at a panting and flushed brunet. 

"Mmm you tasted sweet." Levi tilted his head and softly stroked Erens chin, his silver orbs soon meet with shy aqua orbs.  
"I'm sorry Levi..." Eren whispered and gripped the bottom of his short looking down before continuing,  
"I-I don't know how to k-kiss like that..." Eren didn't dare meet Levis gaze.

Levi kissed the top of his head,  
"I don't care. That just lets me know that no one has touched your precious lips but me." He smirked at the ending and ran a hand through Erens hair. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

They ended up leaving the restaurant after paying for their food and headed out hand in hand. Eren got into Levis car and soon he was watching the buildings pass by,  
"Levi." The raven hummed in response, eyes still on the road.  
"When's your birthday?" Levi chuckled lightly.

"Of all questions you ask me that. December 25 is my birthday." Erens face practically glowed with excitement.  
"I didn't know you were a Christmas baby!" Eren squealed and Levi sighed.

"You, along with Hanji are the only people who know my birthday. So don't go spreading that info around." Eren nodded and smiled.  
"Thank you Levi." The brunet whispered looking down and flushing hard, Levi glanced at him then back in the road.

"For what brat?" Eren took a deep breath in,  
"For loving me even when everybody else thinks I'm a disaster or trash. I don't think I've ever been this happy before..." Eren felt his vision blur slightly.  
"I-I think I'm in love with y-you Levi." He covered his face not wanting to see Levis wide eyed reaction. 

Somewhere during what Eren said Levi parked his car someplace private before unbuckling his seat and getting on top of Eren, lowering Erens seat almost all the way. He took the hands off the brunets face and Eren gasped at the closeness but quickly found his lips back on the ravens. 

It was only a short sweet kiss that made Eren whimper at the loss of Levis lips.  
The raven made a 'tch' before speaking,  
"Brat I love you too." A faint blush appeared on Levis cheeks that made Eren giggle in joy and instantly dried his tears. The brunet hugged the raven and pampered his face in sweet kisses left and right, Levi groaned jokingly.

"Oi brat let a guy breath." Eren stopped his attack of kisses and laid back against the car seat, Levi sighed and laid his head on Erens chest hearing his soft yet rapid heartbeat. Hearing Erens heartbeat was all he needed to almost drift off into a peaceful sleep with his lover.  
"Eren..." He purred, Eren hummed and ran his fingers through his black silky hair.

"Always let me hear your heartbeat. Please." Eren froze his movements and bit his lip, confusion filled his teal orbs before he let out a breath he had been holding in.  
"Sure." 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren woke up to the buzzing of his phone. The brunet groaned feeling the weight of Levi rest on his chest keeping him warm and protected, but also making it hard to breath or move.  
"Mmm L-Levi!" He squirmed until he could grab his vibrating phone seeing the caller ID as his mom.

"Hello?" 

"Eren! Just checking in how's-..." She started wheezing and coughing on the other side making Eren feeling guilty he wasn't there right now to help.  
"Mom are you okay? I'm with Levi but I can come-" Carla regained her breath only to interrupt Eren.

"No no! I'm fine honey, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time so I won't interrupt you and Levi." She giggled slightly before continuing.  
"Just use protection!" Erens face flushed and he was lost for words.

"M-Mom!" But before he could lecture her she hung up leaving him flustered. 

Eren felt Levi vibrate softly when he groaned against his chest and nuzzled his face into the brunets neck inhaling his scent. Eren gasped at the ticklish feeling but tilted his head so Levi would be more comfortable. The brunet suddenly heard a low rumble emit from Levis stomach and felt teeth scrape against his neck.

Eren took a sharp inhale before holding his breath afraid to wake Levi. The brunets eyes widened when he felt a sharp-like tooth drag lightly against a sensitive nerve causing him to let out a soft whimper.  
"Levi... Wake up!" He whined and softly hit his muscular back, afraid to hurt him. The raven blinked and rubbed his eyes slowly waking up.

"Good Morning baby." He slurred and planted a kiss on Erens head. Eren chuckled lightly,  
"The sun is just now fully up." Levi 'tched' before clutching Eren close to his chest. 

"I don't give a shit I just want to be with you." Levi hummed playing with the blushing brunets hair and smirked proudly.  
"L-Levi can we go to your house?" Levi raised an eyebrow,

"Naw I think it's time for you to go home baby, but you can always come over tomorrow." Levi looked down at Erens lips and hesitated before kissing the aqua eyed boy.  
"And another thing. Do you want to take this slow?" Eren instantly nodded and a frown tugged at his face.

"Okay well for now on I won't touch or kiss you unless you want me too. I don't want it to seem like I'm forcing myself on you." He spoke in a sultry voice and cupped Erens face.  
"Oh Levi you don't have to do that! I'm fine with you loving on me." Eren gave a cheeky smile making Levis cold-heart melt. 

"I know I don't 'have' too, but I 'want' too. Just so we can enjoy each other." He smiled lightly watching Erens smile fade. The brunets lip began to quiver,

"I-Is it because I'm to u-ugly to love or t-touch." Levi's heart shattered watching Erens body shake trying not to cry.  
'And when I finally confess to him he tells me I'm no good to touch.'

Levi instantly wrapped Eren up into and a tight hug feeling his body shake violently against his.  
"L-Levi..."  
"Shhh baby I love you no matter what you look like. I want to forever be with you and there's no one I see better in my future then you. I just want this rule here so I don't end up making you feel like you owe me something in return, because you don't. Just stay by my side forever and I'll be happy." He cooed rubbing circles against Erens back. Eren hiccuped before speaking,

"Y-You can touch me... if you want." Levi's eyes widened slightly.  
"You sure baby?" Eren simply nodded locking their gazes together. Levi kiss Erens lips in a sweet manner, their lips moving together before the brunet wanted Levi dominating him and tilted his head. Levi groaned and slipped his tongue into Erens warm cavern, hungrily exploring every inch. 

Eren moaned loudly into the kiss and felt his body turn to jelly as he fell back against the chair. Levis hands grabbed the ends of Erens shirt and lifted it up wanting the fabric off. 

Once the shirted was over his head Levis hands roamed every inch of his lovers body. Leaving a trail of chaste kisses upwards till he reached his nipples. The raven lick and sucked on one while his hand worked the other, Eren was gasping and moaning at the sensations of arousal that rushed blood straight to his crouch. 

"A-Ah Levi!... Ngh!" He cried out when Levi began sucking on his neck and grinding down on his throbbing arousal. A string of 'ah's escapes Erens lips as he rutted back into Levi.  
"L-Levi... Please! It h-hurts Ah!" Levi chuckled darkly before detaching from Eren neck to sliding down dangerously close to his bulge.

Eren blushed and turned his head away as Levi unzipped his pants and stopped at his boxers. The ravens silver lust-filled eyes locked with the same lust-filled aqua eyes, asking for permission. Eren nodded and bit his knuckle, his face blushed darkly when Levi slowly pulled down his his boxers revealing his hard cock. 

"Oh baby your so beautiful." He purred kissing the insides of Erens thighs and massaging his balls. The brunet whimpered and rutted in the air clearly wanting attention and friction. Levi smirked but gave Erens cock lazy strokes to drive the brunet over the edge. Eren shifted uncomfortably and was about to demand Levi to get on with it until the raven took Eren fully into his mouth. 

Eren choked back a scream as Levi began to suck hard on his arousal.  
"M-More... Levi! I-I need m-more!" Eren wailed as Levi's hands massaged his balls once again before continuing to suck the brunet off. Eren felt the his gut tightening, the hot coil within him needing release.

"Levi! S-Stop... I'm AH! I-I'm cumm-" but had to stop himself as Levi took him into his mouth fully and ended up deep-throating him. That was enough to make the brunets back arch against the car seat and ribbons of his load shot into Levis mouth. Eren mewled weakly feeling Levi suck him dry before detaching with a pop.

The raven zipped up his pants and grabbed Erens shirt sliding that back onto the brunet before re-buckling him back up. Levi left his chair down as Eren was still coming down from his hard climax.  
"Let's get you home baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the smut?  
> Good... Bad?? :/
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life!  
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	14. Crys of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens world comes crashing out from underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst ;)

Eren didn't know when he passed out, but the next thing he knew he was on his couch alone. He whined to himself already missing the others presence.  
'I've become so latched to him.' Eren yawned and checked the time.  
7:54pm.

The brunet noticed the TV was on and stared at the news reporter.  
"3 kids missing from Trost High. Reporters believe they were murderer and their bodies were welly hid. If you have anything that will help the case on the missing victims Petra Ral, Jean Kirstein, and Connie Springer please call the number below..." 

Eren felt frozen in his seat and blinked a couple of times before letting out a sigh that he had been holding in. The brunet turned off the TV and wanted to clear his mind.

It was getting pretty late so Eren decided to go check in on his mom. He took quick strides to the guest bedroom and his heart dropped when he opened the door to a horrible sight. On the bed his mother was sitting up watching TV, she looked frail and weak. But that wasn't the worse part...  
Blood.

There was many paint-like blood stains in her bed, some new and some old and brown. Eren felt his eyes tear up,  
"M-Mom?" She smiled and her own eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
"Honey you might need to call foster care... I won't be here much longer.-" she coughed up more blood unable to stop it. Erens body shook and his legs moved towards his mother.

"NO! Mom don't say things like that! P-Please." He looked at her medicines and realized she ran out. Eren gasped and quickly grabbed a coat. He looked back and his cheeks were stained in tears.  
"I-I... I'm gonna fix this. J-Just hang in there mom." He lightly sobbed. His mind told him to stay with his mother in her maybe final hours but his body said that she needed medicine to feel better. Eren was out the front door and ran as quickly as he could to the local grocery store not listening to the cries of his pained mother telling him not too.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Levi drove back to his house and quickly went to his room to fix his own problem.   
Of course when you give your boyfriend a bowjob and all he does is moan and rut like a wanton whore, how could you not stay soft?

The raven quickly unzipped his pants and slipped his boxers off wanting to get this done so he could go eat.   
His cold fingers wrapped around his semi-hard cock as he slowly began to stroke it instantly thinking about the brunet. How he flushed and moaned when Levi touched his fragile body, how he whimpered and begged for more, how he arched his back and moaned Levis name. 

Levis thoughts only make his hand pump faster.   
'Oh Levi! P-Please... Harder!' He heard the brunet moan in his head. Levi groan loudly and pumped harder,  
"God Eren..." He thought about Eren in his bed, all spread and ready for him to take willingly. Levi was now completely hard and felt his climax approaching quickly. He quickened his pumps thinking of the bright aqua orbs blown with lust before cumming in his hand. Levi blinked once. Then twice before looking at his soaked hand.

"Tch, disgusting."

Levi cleaned himself off before changing into another outfit and heading back out. He opened his front door and locked it behind him before walking down the street sniffing the air.   
Looking for a certain brunet.

One he didn't like at first sight. 

The raven found his scent near the grocery store and too his luck the teen happened to be alone. Levi quickened his stride to the location hearing his stomach grumble.   
He was losing control, if he was there for one more second with Eren he would've done something he would've soon regretted. The burning to claim Eren was hot in his veins and he needed a distraction.

He licks his lips as he approached the male standing there alone with a cast over his wrist.  
'Serves him right.'   
Levi felt his fangs form and eyes slit as he stalked his prey. Bertolt apparently took an ally way to get back home which in Levis mind was a huge thumbs up. The raven growled lowly causing the tall teen to freeze in his tracks and glanced around.

"H-Hello?" He whispered with his voice shaky.  
Silence.  
The brunet whimpered slightly before backing up against a wall on the side of the store when he watched a shadow quickly walk up to him.  
"P-Please don't h-hurt me." His pain voice rasped out as he felt someone's lips ghost over his neck. Bertolt shivered and suddenly the strangers mouth opened and hovered over his strong thrumming pulse.

"Don't ever touch what's mine." Levi growled lowly and bit down hard crushing the pulse and slammed his hand to Bertolt's mouth to shut him up. Soon the screams died down and Levi was left to feed.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren ran quickly inside the store, his breaths labored and the smell of sweat radiated off him. People all stopped what they were doing and looked at him like he was naked. Erens head quickly looked both directions before his eyes landed on the pharmacy, not before stopping to spray a ton of cheap cologne so he could mask the sweat smell. Then the brunet ran, not caring if he knocked shelves over or ran into people. 

He finally made it to the front.  
"Hi how may I hel-" but Eren was in a rush and needed to leave as soon as possible.   
"I-I n-need medicine... F-For people w-who cough up b-blood." He gasped feeling his throat burn and his stomach twist.

When was it the last time he's had food?

"Sir, I'm sorry but-"  
"NO! P-Please you don't understand!... She's d-dying... P-Please!" He sobbed heart wrenching cries and slammed his fist on the counter startling all the nurses and customers.  
"Sir, I'm going to ask you too lea-"   
"NO NO NO NO! PLEASE SHES D-DYING H-HELP ME!" And with that the lady pressed a button under the desk and two men showed up taking the screaming brunet away. 

"BASTARDS LET ME GO I NEED TO HELP HER. MY MOMMY-" Eren couldn't finish what he was saying because of his loud sobbing that made everyone look at him with pity in their eyes.

The next thing he knew he was alone in the parking lot of the grocery store with only his hot fresh tears as company.  
"N-No..." He whispered and pulled his hair before sobbing. Eren soon realized that his dying mother was alone and he instantly got back up and ran, the brunet went to go to the ally way he normally took to get back home but a horrible stench clogged his nose.

Eren gagged at the strong smell of iron and staggered along the walls.   
'Maybe someone needs my help.' He thought.  
But that thought slowly started to die when he heard a loud smacking and chewing along with a wet noise of ripping flesh. 

Eren grabbed his phone and turned on his flashlight, afraid of what he might find. As soon as the light was on Erens heart stopped beating. 

A raven haired man was hovering over an open body, organs and guts was spread everywhere. And the blood.  
Oh the blood, there was so much of it. Eren felt himself suppress another light headed gag and took steps back. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a pained cry.

The ravens head instantly shot up and met Erens wide teary eyes.   
"L-Levi..." Eren back up more. He shaky hands never dropped his phone nor turned off the flashlight. He watched as Levis expression went from anger to shock. Levi instantly got up only making Erens blood freeze.

Levi was soaked in blood. 

"Fuck...Eren... But Eren already turned around and sprinted so fast. Like he was running away from Jean and Connie, like he was running towards his dad, like he was running because his life was on the line. His heartbeat thrummed hard in his ears as he heard Levi shout his name. The brunet looked back and instantly collided with the raven who was growling showing...  
Fangs. 

Eren cried out in pain as he rolled on the pavement and didn't have enough time to think before his knee collided with Levis crouch. The raven groaned loudly and Eren took this opportunity to slip out and run as fast as he could home.  
Run..  
Run!  
RUN!

And don't look back...

Eren gasped for air when he unlocked his door and rushed into his house. His lungs burned and his legs strained at the pain and throbbed. Eren whimpered and staggered to get a suitcase, dumping everything in there he could think of before he went to go tell his mom the news. The brunet threw open the bedroom door only to let out a blood curling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the horrible cliff hanger but I got to lazy to write the rest ;)
> 
> Kudos and Comments make Sugar smile!! C:
> 
> (BTW CHECK MY PROFILE BC I HAVE FUTURE STORIES IMMA WRITE LATER THERE!!)


	15. Cold Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds Eren at his worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst part 2 ;)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM AND SUICIDE.  
> (Like my name .3.)

"M-Mom?!" He croaked out and dropped his packed suitcase. Eren ran to his mothers bedside and saw her limp body laying sideways as her pale arm stretched to a piece of paper. Eren sobbed loudly and shook his mothers body fiercely,  
"MOMMY PLEASE W-WAKE UP!" He wailed and his muscles gave out until his was sobbing on her cold unrising chest.

"M-Mommy... P-Please d-don't leave m-me..." His tears kept flowing and he sobbed into his mothers bloody bed.  
"It's all m-my fault... I-I left y-you alone!" He gasped for air before letting out a pained scream for someone to help.  
Yet no one came.

Erens teary orbs found their way to the TV that was faintly playing and that instantly shot him off. He screamed in anger and pain as he punched the glass of the TV,

"ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Erens voice croaked loudly as he was gasping for air his burning lungs needed. The TV was heavily broken and Erens fists were now bleeding. The brunet whimpered and fell to his knees, bloody hands covered his head as he cry once again. His heart shattered over and over until there was nothing but dust left to blow away. Erens body shook violently as he wailed and cried out of the loss of his mother before he had no more tears left to trial down his face. 

The brunet saw the lifeless golden eyes stare back at him when he glanced back over to his mother. Blood dribbled over the side of her mouth and began pooling on the bed... But that's not what he was looking at.

A note...

Eren scrambled over to were Carla's hand led to and found a white piece of paper written down.  
On it said:

'Eren my baby don't worry about me. You've done everything you could've to help but I needed medical attention that we just couldn't afford. You've made me so proud with all your hard work and effort, never give up and don't let this stop you. Your never alone...I bet your boyfriend will always be there for you when I'm not.  
Find happiness in this cruel world Eren, and always remember that I love y...'

Eren felt numb. Those were the last words his mother wrote down before falling dead. He then grabbed the blood stained paper before neatly putting it in his suitcase. Eren kissed his mothers forehead one last time before shutting her eyes with his two fingers and covering her body with the thin stained blanket.  
"I-I love you mommy." He whimpered before turning around and running out of the house as quickly as he could, leaving everything behind.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren finally found a run-down motel and entered in with his suitcase in tow. The brunet only had 10 dollars and pray to any God out there that this would work. To his luck when he entered the motel his best friend Armin was working the front stand.  
The blondes eyes lit up when he saw his best friend.

"Eren, hey! What brings you here?" Armin smiled brightly but Eren just glanced over with dull eyes.  
"I need a room Ar." Armin raised a brow before nodding.  
"Alright and how many nights do you plan on staying." Armin typed on his computer.

"Until I die." Eren deadpanned and that caught the blondes full attention, Armin sighed.  
"Eren wha-"  
"I'm not talking about it." He spoke in a quiet voice looking down and away from the questioning gaze.

'Please just leave me alone.'

Armin typed more up before he got a price.  
"Alrighty that will be $75.00." Erens blood froze and his breathing became labored.

'I'm alone. I'm alone. I'm alone.' Erens mind rushed as he stumbled around looking drunk. Armins eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the brunet before taking him upstairs. Erens mind was fuzzy, he didn't know what was what and felt dizzy and light-headed.

Next he knew, he was in a semi-comfy bed with his suitcase on the floor. And finally he could breath again.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"Hello?" 

"Hanji I fucked up! Shit I FUCKING FUCKED UP!" Levi roared through the phone and paced back and fourth.  
"Levi I don't under-"  
"He caught me. Eren caught me feeding!" He gripped his hair before. Punching a wall hearing Hanji gasp on the other side.

"Where is he Levi? You need to go-" Levi was way to pissed to be told what to do.  
"You think I didn't try that already?! He kicked me in my fucking balls before running away from me. I CANT SMELL HIM HANJI WHAT IF HE'S IN TROUBLE?!" The fear gripped him and he lets his large black wings uncoil, jumping up he took flight in the sky.

"Levi listen to me...Calm down- oh hold on I'm getting another call."  
Levi paused listening to Hanjis talking on the other side. 

"Hello?" Then silence.  
"Oh thank you so much I was worried."  
"Ok I'll tell him." And with that Hanji hung up with the other caller and went back to talking to Levi.

"Oi what was that about?" Hanji swallowed thickly.  
"I found Eren but a ambulance is on their way to him." Levis eyes widened and he gripped his phone.  
"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Sina Motel..."

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren got up from his bed and went to the mirror in the bathroom, he looked so lifeless and pale. His eyes were dull and his skin was pale and frail, his stomach growled loudly begging for attention. The brunet felt fresh tears rise as he grabbed a blade.  
'I'm in so much pain...I just want it to end.' Eren sobbed loudly as he made small cuts to both of his arms, missing the important vein on purpose. 

It hurts so bad...

'My boyfriend is a monster, my mother is dead, and everyone else makes fun of me... What's the use?' Suddenly he heard a loud banging.

"Eren it's me Armin, are you ok?" Eren sighed and rasped out a yell.  
"No. But don't worry I'll be gone soon." Armin put two and two together and panicked.  
"Eren! Eren open this door! Please we can talk about this!" He cried out but Eren kept it locked and silent. The blonde grabbed his phone and called the ambulance and fast as he could. 

Armin was pacing back a fourth went he heard a cry of pain come from inside the room following by a slam.  
"Eren?! Eren!! Are you okay?! Please open the door!" Armin banged three times and was about to hit it again before someone grabbed his fist.

"Oi brat is Eren in there?" Armin looked up to find a raven man standing there.  
"Y-Yes but who-"  
"I'm his boyfriend." And with that Levi kicked the door off its hinges and ran inside. He found the bedroom empty but the bathroom door was shut and locked. Levi heard a fainted groan and shallow breathing,

"Eren! Open up!" Levi was worried when his lover didn't respond and took desperate measures. The raven kicked down the door only to find his frail lover in a pool of his own blood. Levis eyes widened and his he gasped,  
"Eren holy shit!" He scooped Eren into his arms and clutched him tighting not giving a damn if his clothes were tainted in his blood. 

The brunet moaned lightly before his dulled eyes closed and his head laid limp. Levi patted his cheek,  
"Baby stay with me.. please." His voice crack and his body began to lightly shake.  
Eren never opened his eyes.

Levi noticed the two open wounds on his wrists and quickly brought them up to his lips. The raven kissed and licked all of his wounds, lapping at the sweet blood, he wanted so much more but now wasn't the time. Sadly no matter how many times he covered the wound with his tongue the blood continued to seep out. Levi saw a drop of water land on Erens cheek and realized he was crying. 

Armin tried to touch Eren but Levi snapped at him,  
"Get the FUCK away from him!" His voice cracked and he felt broken. Eren didn't deserve this.

'I should've been there for you.' 

The raven failed to notice the nurses and police filling in until a different pair of arms tried to scoop Eren away.  
"I said get THE FUCK AWAY!" He roared startling the nurse.

"Sir he needs medical attention please let him go." Levi hissed and clutched to Erens frail unconscious body.  
"Don't touch my boyfriend." He felt tears of anger sting his eyes but he fought them off. The nurse called in police to hold the raven down when they grabbed Erens body and placed it on a medical bed, quickly rolling it to the ambulance vehicle.

"Stop! Hey let me the FUCK GO THATS MY BOYFRIEND!" He cried out watching them take away his lover and all he could do is watch. But the cops didn't budge until Eren was securely in the vehicle and everyone was leaving. Levi dropped to his knees in Erens pool of blood and growled lowly.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" And with that he punched the tiled floor, instead of his fist breaking the entire tile shattered.  
No doubt Levi wouldn't forgive himself for letting Eren slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make my heart go doki doki :)
> 
> Enjoy!!! :D


	16. Opened Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets back to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recovery fluff and sorta sexy times ;)
> 
> BTW I WROTE THIS IN CLASS AND OMF WHEN PEOPLE TRIED TO LOOK OVER MY SHOULDER I CLOSED ALL MY TABS SMH ._.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Levi chanted quietly while holding Erens bandaged hand. The brunet laid quiet in his hospital bed, wires and tubes hooked up to his arms as vitamins and nutrients were supplied to him. He looked so pale and helpless and it made Levi want to kill everyone in this damn world to stay with Eren.   
No school, no problems, no worries, and no sadness. Just a carefree life with his lover. 

Eren laid in a hospital gown with the covers pulled up to keep him warm. His wrists and hands were heavy bandaged, under it laid stitches and medicine. Eren also had a head wrap along with a oxygen mask over his mouth, this being because of his fall he managed to break a rib and puncher one of his lungs; also he hit his head pretty hard.

All Levi could do was listen to the faint beeping of the heart monitor and watch Erens chest slowly rise and fall. The raven sighed and rubbed his thumb against Erens covered knuckled before kissing his knuckles one by one softly. Nurses and doctors tried to get him to leave but he never moved. Like hell he would abandoned his baby again... No, he was staying right here to care and nourish his boyfriend. 

He was close to falling asleep when he heard the heart monitor speed up slightly before going back to normal. Levis head shot up as he saw Erens eyes blink lazily open. His aqua eyes found Levi and his heart rate instantly shot up, the beeping loudly going off. 

Eren tried to scream but his throat was raw and dry causing him to let out a silent scream for help. Finally everything caught up to him and it left the brunet silently sobbing. Levi was quick with his movements and jumped on top of the hospital bed in one swift motion, he put his hands on either side of the brunets head and was extra careful of his injuries. 

"Shh... Calm down Eren. I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed stroking the side of the brunets cheek.  
Erens heartbeat calmed down slightly but he still looked scared. More tears began to flow down his face,

"...L-Levi..." He croaked out harshly with his burning throat and instantly coughed causing his oxygen mask to fog up.   
"Shhh save your voice... Everything's going to be ok." He kissed the tense brunets forehead. Eren gasped and looked away.

"...w-why?" His voice cracked and Levis eyes softened,  
"I'll tell you later I promise baby, let's just get you fixed up." Levi grabbed Eren's arms and softly kissed his wrapped wrists and thumbed his tears away.  
"...hurt... I-" Levi lowered himself and revealed Eren's bruised stomach and kissed the flesh softly causing a gasp to emit to from Eren. 

"Does this hurt?" Levi kissed around the wrapped skin on Erens chest and watched as the brunet nodded quickly. Levi hummed before going up and grabbing Erens hands, kissing each knuckle one by one as if they were jewels.  
"Do these hurt?" Eren whimpered and nodded. Levi began to kissed the wrapped wrists but Eren's eyes widened and he flinched back trying to get out of Levi's grip. 

"Don't be afraid...I just want to know what hurts." Eren felt a shiver travel down his spine as he saw those intense loving eyes that promised warmth and protection. Levi moved up and kissed his wrapped head and heard Eren let out a weak groan signally that he was in pain. The raven sighed when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

A nurse walked in with a wheelchair, by then Levi was back to sitting next to Eren's bed.  
"Ah someone's awake! How do you feel Eren." The brunet opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out leaving everything quiet.   
"Throat raw? Ok how bout this, wink at me if your in major pain." And with that Eren winked. The nurse nodded and grabbed another IV bag this time filled with pain killers.

"We can't have that now can we? This should fix you up." Eren felt relief and relaxation flow through his veins when the pain killers started flowing into him. Levi watched the brunet get all doped up and looked as if he were about to pass out. 

"How long till he's discharged?" Levi asked sounding a little impatient, the nurse simply smiled.  
"As soon as he wakes back up." The nurse pointed in Erens direction and Levi in fact saw the brunet peacefully passed out, his heartbeat back to normal.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren woke up and found himself in a large super comfortable bed. He tried to sit up but groaned when his chest clenched painfully tight, Eren laid back down in defeat and curled into the covers. All the lights were off and the windows were covered so no light slipped in causing Eren to instantly become tired again. The brunet yawned and was about to fall back asleep until he heard moving in the room. 

Eren felt the bed dip near his side and a comforting warmth in his side. The raven clutched the brunet tightly as they snuggled together. Eren wanted to test his voice and opened his mouth.  
"...L-Levi..." No good. His voice was still hoarse and dry.

"Yes?" Levi's voice was coated in honey making Eren shiver.  
"...please...me...tell...me" Erens voice cracked and faded making his sentence sound jumbled. Levi sighed and let his hand travel under Erens shirt and began to caress his skin.  
"Tell you what my love?" Eren knew his answer but couldn't find his voice.

"...b-blood...y-you-" Levi silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips. Slowly the dark rooms lights dimmed on so Eren could see Levi's face above him.   
"Eren... Do you trust me?" Eren bit his lip and looked away, making Levi's heart drop. But the brunet nodded and held a blush on his face. 

"Good because I'm about to show you something that no one else has seen." Erens eyes widened and he gripped the sheets. Levi pulled him into a deep and hungry kiss, his tongue launched itself into Erens mouth causing a loud moan to be lost in the heated kiss. 

Levi disconnected from the flush panting brunet before his face hovered over his pulse point.   
The raven kissed and sucked on the skin making whimpers and mewls escape Erens lips,  
"This'll only hurt a bit ok?" Levi whispered against the skin before his fangs came out. Eren broke out in a nervous sweat when he saw the teeth. 

"...L-Levi!...Wait!" He rasped out feeling fear drowned his senses as he struggled. The raven licked his lips at the raging pulse but was still gentle,  
"Don't worry I'll take care of you." He purred and snaked his arms under Erens back holding him tightly. The brunet bit his lip when Levi fangs hovered dangerously close to his thrumming pulse.

Eren couldn't hold back the scream that clawed at his throat when Levi but down, feeling the sharp teeth break his skin. Tears weld up in his eyes feeling everything hurt. His screams went unheard by Levi because soon that scream switched into a loud moan. Erens body arched into Levi's when he felt his tongue lick vigorously at the wound.

Levi groaned and grabbed Erens lower back holding him close as he broke more skin, Eren head fell back and his thighs rubbed together as he let out lewd moans. The brunet panted for air when he felt his vision go all white for a moment feeling Levi disconnect from him. When Erens vision cleared back up his breath hitched,

"...Le-..." By now he had no voice with all of his screaming and moaning. 

But what he saw above him defiantly wasn't human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me smile! :D  
> Hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> BTW:  
> How would you feel if I wrote a side chapter about Petra's death?  
> AND:  
> How would you feel if Eren turned into a demon?


	17. I Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is confused about Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait school is being a bitch and I'm falling behind on homework smh.  
> Anywho enjoy some fluff and a bit of angst because we can never have enough ;)

__Eren was speechless. His orbs never left the powerful, slitted, glowing orbs that were Levi's. The brunet saw his long black wings, feathers that looked soft to the touch and instantly fought the urge not to let his hands wander.

Levi's new form was breath taking. It's like he gained more muscle then before because his casual jeans and shirt look as if they are about to rip. Black long horns planted at the top of his head that matched his wings. Eren moved his head to look for a tail but never found one. He looked back into the silver slitted orbs and noticed the pointed ears Levi had.

Eren gulped hard and pressed himself deeper into the bed, Levi looked worried.  
"Baby don't be scared it's just me." Levi purred cupping Erens face, the brunet then noticed the fangs and claws Levi possessed. He flinched when the claws gently grazed his skin, Eren opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Levi raised a brow and stuck the palm of his hand out.  
"Write the letters with your finger on my hand." Erens eyes narrowed in confusion before he understood and traced the letters.

H  
O  
W  
?

Levi 'tched.'  
"How what?" Eren began tracing.

H  
O  
W

R

U

L  
I  
K  
E

T  
H  
I  
S  
?

Levi traced swirls on Erens face with his sharp nails causing the brunets eyes to fall heavy with exhaustion.  
"You want to know all my secrets mm?" Levi cooed making Eren shift and squirm beneath him, the ravens tongue licked the shell of Erens ear. His piercing dragged across the skin making Eren hoarsely moan.

"Looks like you need some rest, mmm baby?" Levi whispered breathily into his ear before kissing the large bite-mark bruise on his neck, Eren gasped and felt himself melt into Levi's bed. Yet Eren forced himself to stay awake watching Levi raise a brow,  
"What's wrong?" Erens hand found Levi's cheek and traced the letters.

W  
I  
L  
L

U

S  
T  
I  
L  
L

B

H  
E  
R  
E  
?

Levi smiled softly and wrapped Eren into his chest letting his wings cover them, making Eren feel safe. That was enough to finally make him doze off in Levi's strong arms.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

_The brunet was walking. To where? He didn't know. There were soft murmurs almost like gossip hissing around the air making the atmosphere tense._

_He continued to walk. A high pitched ringing blared into his ears causing him to cover his ears and close his eyes tightly. He ear drum thrummed hard as he felt himself drop to his knees. Then all of a sudden...the ringing stopped. Eren opened his eyes cautiously, afraid the ringing would start up._

_Finally after 5 minutes of silence he stood up, stumbling on his own two feet. His vision feel hazy and disoriented but he could see a figure in front of him. Tall, full of warmth, and lady-like._  
_"Eren..." Her voice cried in pain. She pointed a finger over Erens shoulder and he felt himself spin on his heels._

_There a blurry figure who waved a goodbye and shut the front door, that's when the ringing started up again. Eren stumbled and covered his ears hard._

A sharp gasp escaped his dry lips as his hands left the sides of his face, he felt numb.  
Blinking a couple of times Eren rubbed his eyes, he felt confused.

Eren sat up but his body sent signals of sharp pain through his veins causing him to fall back into the bed.  
'Where's Levi?' The brunet groaned loudly trying to get out of the bed, his body refused the movements and he finally gave up. Levi ran to the doorway of the dimly lit room with worry plastered on his face

Eren instantly squeaked and felt his face burn as he saw the raven in only a pair of boxers, his muscles were huge and it made Eren hide his face. Levi was still in his demonic form, completely comfortable with showing it around Eren.  
"Oi baby don't move to much your injured." Levi put his hand on his hip and swirled the spatula. Eren swallowed thickly and nodded before hiding under the covers to clam down his raging blush.

Within a few minutes the brunet felt a shadow looming over him and revealed his face under the covers. Eren squeaked in surprise as he saw Levi flying above him with a tray of breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed ok with you?" Levi lowered himself on the bed until his wings softly went limp beside him. Levi helped Eren sit up and grabbed the fork, stabbing some eggs he stopped near Erens lips.  
"Say ahhh." Eren blushed lightly and looked away as he opened his mouth. Levi put the fork full of food in his mouth and Eren nearly cried at getting fed. He's been so hungry he forgot the last time he ate.

Eren eventually finished everything on the plate before actually feeling full, he groaned and laid back down. Levi handed Eren some pain relief pills and watched as he swallowed those, the brunet waited as he slowly felt the pain melt away. Levi's eyes softened and he slipped under the covers to spoon with the brunet.

Eren felt Levi's hard chest against his back along with his bulky arms that wrap around his body. He didn't know whether to feel completely safe or completely trapped in the predators arms. Why couldn't things be easy? Eren felt so lost and afraid, he missed his mommy telling him right from wrong and helping him succeed. How would she feel if Eren told her about his boyfriend being a monster.

Tears weld up in his eyes as his mind flooded with pictures of his dead mother.  
She gone.

'Did I even tell her that I loved her?' His body began to shake violently at the guilt he felt, tears traveled down his face and a broken sob escaped his damaged throat. Levi instantly turned Eren around so that their chest were touching. The brunet blindly hid his face in the crook of the ravens neck and felt all of his depression come back. Levi held Eren closer as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear and stroked his thick brown locks.

"Shhh Eren it's ok, I'm here." The brunets heart stopped, everything froze. His body was fast to react, clawing at Levi's body and pushing away from his hold. The raven, surprised at the actions loosened his grip. Eren cried out as he scooted so far away from Levi he fell off the bed onto his back. His spine hit the wood on the floor hard causing him to see stars for a minute before regaining his vision, only to find the horned raven's eyes widened in shock.

"Baby what's wrong." His voice full of worry but was coated in honey to try and calm down the brunet.  
"S-Stay... away..." He croaked as more tears trailed down his face. Levi's eyes flashed with hurt before he quickly masked it and tried to come closer to the brunet who was now sitting up against the wall sobbing.

"Hurt...d-don't..." Eren tried to form a sentence but couldn't find his voice with his cries and dry throat.  
'I saw him kill and eat someone, he's so dangerous. Yet I'm so stupid, how did I fall in love with a monster? This world must hate me because the one time I find someone that loves and cares for me they had to be a killer....What if I'm next? Oh god... would anyone care if I died?'

Everything hurt. His chest screamed in burning pain, his head pounded along with his heart, his eyes swollen with tears, his throat dry and damaged, his back bruised and sore, and his broken hands screaming at the movements. He wanted to curl up and be alone. But he didn't want to be alone. He was afraid of being alone. So when he felt strong arms hug him tightly causing a pained sob to escape his lips he didn't fight it.

"It's ok. Everything's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, shhhh. Calm down baby." He listened to the raven and eventually his sobs began to quiet down leaving him tired and worn out in Levi's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos make me finish homework!
> 
> And I have taken your votes into consideration and I'm working on the side chapter of Petra's death so stay patient.  
> Enjoy!


	18. Blood On Her Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side chapter!  
> The death of Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is basically one sided smut I guess?  
> Sorry I wrote this in an hour sooo.
> 
> But the time this takes place in is around chapter 10... At the end of this chapter when Levi gets into his car he drives off, until he pulls over and find Bertolt and Eren walking together.

Levi found himself standing in front of the front door to the small house. Why was he here you ask? He and Petra have a project to do, sadly together in English and he doesn't feel like failing it.

Leading him here, in front of Petra's small house about to knock. He curled his fingers into a fist and was about to knock when his stomach rumbled. Grunting he thought about 'finding' some food but he ignored his stomach. 

Knocking softly on the door he waited before seconds later he could hear footsteps run to the door and the sound of locks clicking. Not long after the wooden door opened revealing an excited Petra.  
"Levi!" She cheered and beaconed him into the house. That was when he noticed what Petra was wearing.

Groaning internally he wanted to turn on his heel, find some food, and cuddle with his baby at home.   
'This is such a waste of time.'

Petra had on some black tight booty shorts along with a hot pink loose crop top. Her rack bouncing when she bounced happily to her bedroom with a bored Levi in tow. 

"Ok so what are we doing for the project?" He went straight to the point wanting nothing more then go get this over with. Petra frowned slightly before she grabbed his hand and sat down with him on the bed. 

She leaned in and whispered softly,  
"I want to try a new project..." Her finger trailed down his arm muscles slowly before speaking more softly.  
"With just me and you..." 

Levi groaned and became pissed, after everything he's done to make this bitch leave she still wants to get in his pants. That was when his stomach grumbled.

A smirk formed his features when he processed a plan. 

He'd go along with her seducing until she was so blinded with lust. That's when he'd strike. 

The raven watched as the ginger straddled his lap and pushed him into the bed, in the process a side of her crop top slid down.   
"Are you parents home?" Levi asked wanting to make sure no one would walk in. 

She gasped out a 'no' and started to grind hard on him, wanting to make him hard.   
"Oh Levi! I need you so badly!" She moaned and rolled her hips in circles over his clothed crouch and rested her hands on his chest. 

Levi wasn't getting turned on at all by this sight. But... he started to imagine his precious lover Eren do these sinful things. Having the brunet wear such vulgar clothing and grind on his crouch so hard like it would keep him from dying. 

That was when he found himself aching hard, not from Petra. But the lewd thoughts of Eren. He loved Eren and only Eren, so in the end no matter how hard he was it defiantly wasn't for the whore above him.

Petra moaned loudly and quickly took off her crop top, now showing her lacy black bra that held up her rack. She opened her legs and sat against lower regions as she slid of her black shorts, also revealing matching black lacy panties. 

The thought of Eren wearing that made his mouth water, wanting to kiss him all over and listen to him moan and watch his body squirm and shiver under his touch. The amount of self-restraint he had for the brunet was incredible. 

"Mmm Levi~...you feel so big." Her hands found he ravens belt and started to unbuckle it. She unzipped his black jeans and rocked her hips over his length.  
"P-Please Levi...fuck me!" She cry out and unbuckled her bra. Once the article of clothing was removed her hands found her breasts and massaged the aroused area. 

Levi started to notice the cold wet substance that dampened his boxers. The raven smirked and grabbed her hips pulling her down to rub against his clothed length.

'Almost there.' He thought as his stomach rumbled louder, hunger growing. He licked his lips and looked dead into Petra's growing eyes. Her dilated pupils grew wide with lust, and as soon as she let out a mewl of need Levi attacked. 

Flipping them over Levi hovered over her pulse point and bit down hard before sucking on the skin. Petra moaned and rubbed her thighs together...oh how wrong she was. Levi smirked darkly before he couldn't hold back his monstrous hunger. 

His sharp fangs grew widely as he chopped down onto the dampened skin. Petra's eyes widened and the moan was instantly replaced with a scream of pain.  
"L-LEVI!....S-STOP!" She screamed out before it was muffled by Levi's hand. The raven finally crushed her pulse point and ripped the flesh. By then, the gingers screaming stopped and her flailing body went limp in his hold.

Levi soon began to tear her limps apart as he fed on her corpse. The faster he ate and cleaned up the faster he could go see Eren.   
Eren...

The raven wolfed down the remaining guts and blood left before whispering a language no one knew. Soon Petra's body along with any evidence vanished in thin air. 

Levi sighed and pulled his pants back up before heading out as if nothing happened.

He soon got into his car and drove away from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudus are loved!
> 
> I promise to get back to the original plot in the next chapter so stay tuned :)
> 
> BTW CHECK THE TAGS >:)


	19. Scared to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi talk about Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about a wait...14 hour competitions make me tired af :c

"I-...I'm...f-fine..." Eren whispered and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck to pull him closer. The raven softly hummed and stroked the brunets hair,  
"It's ok Eren, I'm not going to hurt you. Your safe." Eren closed his eyes and felt hands slip under his backside before he couldn't feel himself touch the ground.

Levi gently raised Eren and carried him in his arms, bridal style. Eren cuddled into his chest as he traced circles on Levi's chest. Levi laid Eren on the bed again before laying down too. He kept a distance between them when he remembered his promise and the fear of scaring the brunet.

Levi sighed,  
"So...you want to know a lot about me I presume?" Eren nodded. Levi ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.  
"Where should I begin?" Eren pressed his lips together and reached his hand out to trace on Levi's cheek.  
C  
H  
I  
L  
D  
H  
O  
O  
D

He rolled his eyes but gave into Eren's request.  
"Well...I was born along time ago as a demon. My ago right now would be around 350 years old, but in human years I'm 17. I use to live in hell before I got bored, and no there is no devil it's just a bunch of demons roaming around that shithole. Demons are born kinda the same as humans but we aren't raise properly. 

Basically demons are people that love to do one night stands, buy and sell sex slaves, or commit rape. So when the person they have sex with becomes pregnant, they give birth to a demon. Of course no slut would ever keep a baby, so we end up on the streets raised by those filthy people. So I don't have a mother or a father just incase your wondering...um what else? 

Oh...there are a lot of demons in this world, they're just well hidden. You haven't seen one except for me so your safe right now. We have a human form to blend in with society and of course our demonic form. Almost all demons hate having mates, they don't want to be stuck with someone their entire life. Sadly those relationships end up turning into abuse and murder when they fight. 

I however, want a mate...I don't want to fuck a bunch of whores that probably have diseases and I don't want to force myself on anyone. I love you Eren and I'd do anything to protect you, I'd give you this planet if it meant that you'd stay with me. And I'd never laid a hand on you that ends up causing pain." Levi wanted so badly to be close with his lover but held himself back, the burning to claim Eren was lighting up. 

The brunet seemed to noticed this and moved his body closer to the raven to where there was no space between them anymore. His finger finding Levi's cheek,  
I  
T  
S

O  
K

U

C  
A  
N

T  
O  
U  
C  
H

M  
E

Levi waited until Eren traced the final letter on his cheek before he grabbed Eren's cheeks and claimed his lips. The brunet made of noise of surprise before melting into the warm kiss, the raven's hands moved to wrap around Eren's lower back and keep them together. 

Eren broke the kiss softly before placing a chaste kiss on Levi's forehead as he traced on his cheek.  
F  
O  
O  
D

U

E  
A  
T  
?

Levi smirked and connected his tongue to the shell of Eren's ear. He kissed and licked down the lobe feeling Eren shiver and gasp next to him, Levi then flipped them so he was hovering over the brunet. 

"Demons eat meat straight from the source." He purred and began to kiss the forming scar on Eren's neck. The brunet tilted his head to the side, the pleasure began to build up the more Levi kissed and sucked on the bruised skin.  
"You can only feel pleasure when I kiss you here. No one else can make you feel as good as me." Levi growled in a possessive manner causing Erens cheeks to light up in a blush. 

With shaky fingers Eren traced letters on Levi's back.  
H  
O  
W

M  
A  
N  
Y  
?

Levi detached from Eren's neck and raised a brow.  
"What? How many what?" Eren rolled his eyes and traced more.  
G  
I  
R  
L  
S

U

S  
L  
E  
P  
T

W  
I  
T  
H  
? 

Levi 'tched' and looked away.  
"Of all questions...You really want to know?" Eren bit his lip and nodded. The demon sighed,

"When I started getting older the people I grew up with began getting laid and hooking up with prostitutes on the streets. Of course they beg and beg for me to join in to bang some chicks and I agreed. I banged about 15 chicks before becoming bored, I realized that I never really like women. 

They always expected so much shit, like one of them took a fucking ruler out to measure my dick to see if I was long enough for their approval. Tch, I hated women...that's when I figured out that I was gay." Eren internally panicked.

'Oh god I'm such a virgin compared to him! What if he gets bored of me? What if our relationship goes downwards like he said and it ends up getting abusive?! What if I'm not prefect enough for him? What if-' Eren's thoughts were cut off when Levi spoke. 

"Oi Eren, you ok? Shocked I banged 15 girls? How many girls have you had sex with before?" Levi smirked and watched as Eren's face became red. He expected Eren to tell him that he's never slept with a single person, that was until he raised his fingers. 

2...

Levi's smirked instantly turned into one of pure hot hatred. Someone's fucked with his mate, someone touched his mate! The raven growled and glared hard at the brunet,  
"Who?" Eren with shaky fingers traced. 

S  
O  
M  
E

G  
I  
R  
L

A  
T

A

P  
A  
R  
T  
Y

A  
N  
D

A

G  
U  
Y

A  
T

T  
H  
E

C  
L  
U  
B

Little did Levi know...Eren was totally lying. He was a virgin pure but was afraid to tell. He felt like Levi was the type that hated breaking virgins and liked people with experience that he lacked. 

Levi's inner demon screamed and yelled at him to claim the brunet hard and violently. To mark and take him till he was bleeding and leaking out his fluids. But Levi ignored the demon and went 10x gentler on Eren. 

He crashed his lips back onto the brunets while his hands explored his body, causing Eren to whimper and hoarsely moan. His body felt so hot and aching with need to be touched by Levi. Eren felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight but let out a whine to stop, his fingers scrapped against the pale skin,  
S  
T  
O  
P

The demon promptly froze his movements and stopped everything he was doing. Levi opened his mouth to say something but Eren interrupted him.  
"H-Home...take...m-me h-home..." Levi raised his eyebrows before sighing, clearly sexually frustrated at the situation. 

"Oh...I'm sorry Eren I'll take you home..." Levi spoke trying to hide his clear rejection and fear. The brunet pulled his shirt down and felt Levi pick him off the bed, soon his feet touched the wooden floor as they moved to get in Levi's car.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

They pulled up to Eren's house and soon the brunet found himself standing in front of his front door. That's when he noticed a suitcase hidden next to his door with a note on it.

-I found this in your motel room and returned it back to your house. I hope your feeling better!  
~Armin

Eren's heart sank.  
He forgot that he was alone now. An orphan now without his parents. Tears brimmed his eyes as he took a step into his dead home, nothing but silence. That was until a loud squeaking could be heard from the guest bedroom.

Someone was in his house.

Eren's heart raced and found himself frozen in place. The footsteps grew closer and he began to break into a cold sweat.  
'RUN!' His feet dashed off but before he could get into the kitchen the figure grabbed his arm tightly and faced him.

Eren's eyes widened as a tear slid down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I leave y'all cliff hanging? >:)
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me smile!  
> Hope you enjoyed


	20. Shadow of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets the intruder while Levi and Hanji have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and busy. Life is hard. And my anxiety is boiling over.
> 
> Buts it's all good because I got a 30% on my Spanish quiz but my Spanish teacher put in a 230% in the grade book making it a 100% :) I am truly a winner
> 
> WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER FOR ABUSE!¡

The grip was tight and strong causing the brunet to let out a broken scream.  
'Levi's outside...get to the door!'  
Eren let out a dry cry for help as he ripped his injured wrists away from the man. 

Stumbling he rushed to the unlocked door, glancing out the window he saw Levi parked in his driveway on his phone. Eren grabbed the door handle and whimpered as his fingers pulsed in pain. 

Right as his fingers finally had a tight grasp of the handle he was about to swing the door open till a firm hand pulled him away.  
"NO!"

Fear gripped him as he felt himself being dragged away screaming and kicking trying with everything he had to get Levi's attention. That was until the black sports car backed out of the driveway and retreated away from his house. All he could do is give up, numbly being dragged away by the intruder.

'No...'

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

The intruder dragged the brunet into the guest room. That was when Eren was met with a smell that made him gag and his eyes tear up.  
The smell of death...

Eren instantly tensed as the figure shut the door and turned on a light. The brunets vision resettled and saw who he feared.

"D-Dad?" Said father figure sneered and sent his hand flying to Eren's cheek. Skin slapping skin could be heard as the brunet stumbled back from the rather hard slap. His cheek along with his eyes burned as he stood back up to face the man he was forced to call his father. 

"What the fuck?!" He yelled and sent another slap causing Eren to stumble and his back to hit the nightstand.  
"You did this?! You killed my wife?! You good for NOTHING son of a BITCH!" He screamed and throw a punch to the boy's cheek. 

Eren instantly fell with a cry before suddenly feeling Grisha grab his hair harshly and yank him to his feet.  
"AH!- w-wait! STOP-..." The man ignored the boy and threw his head right in front of his mothers lifeless face. His face paled and his nose took in the strong scent of the corpse. Eren screamed and felt tears fall from his swollen face. 

"IM SORRY! Please...." He whimpered. Everything was on fire. It hurt so badly. His cheek was bruised badly and his wrists felt warm and wet under the bandages, his throat was dry and ripped. Air was hard to get with his heart and lungs working over time, yet Grisha kept his strong hold on the brunet.

"Where the hell were you when she died!" Eren gasped out an answer that he was at his friends house, terrified that if he mentioned Levi as his boyfriend that he would be found dead.  
"YOU FUCKING LIAR! Armin and Mikasa don't give a damn about you! So I'll ask again...Where. Were. You. When. She. Died." 

Eren closed his eyes and held back anymore tears threatening to fall not wanting to see his dead mother.  
"I-I...I w-was working!" He cried out when the intruder threw him away from the bed. 

The boys back hit the floor almost blacking him out but he kept himself awake, afraid that if he did black out he'd never wake up. The man stormed out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him causing the brunet to flinched. That when Eren broke down, racked sobs and uneven breaths escaped his lips making his body curl into itself and shiver violently. 

He felt so cool. The air was polluted with the smell of his mothers decaying body making his cries louder. Eren weakly slapped a hand over his mouth afraid that if he sobbed too loud his father would come back. 

Until he felt a cool metal against his pocket. Eyes widened as he quickly pulled out his phone, the brunet pulled up Levi's contact and called. Tears brimmed his eyes as he listened to the rings,  
'Please pick up.' 

But it went to voicemail. Eren numbly heard the beep from the phone signaling that they were recording him. He weakly spoke trying to find his voice.  
"L-Levi...I-..help...h-hurting..."  
He tried to form a complete sentence but failed when his voice wavered and cracked. 

He turned into a coughing mess, the smell in the room causing his throat to tighten.  
Eren weakly laid his head down on the floor and closed his eyes.  
'I never killed her...'

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Levi drove off to the place Hanji told him to to met him at. Of course he found himself at a bar.  
Typical Hanji.

The raven got out of the car and walked inside the bar and searched for the brunette. He turned to his right to find a waving Hanji calling him over. He sighed and walked over to their booth.  
"Levi you showed!" She smiled widely and watched as Levi slid into the booth across from her. 

"You wouldn't stop asking damn." He took a sip of his water already placed on the table and watched Hanji smile brightly.  
"I just wanted my little hellfire to tell me how Eren is!" She squealed. Levi raised an amused eyebrow,  
"Isn't it wrong to have a teacher-student conversation about a students love life when they're different in age?" Hanji cackled and grinned.

"Your probably ten times older then me in your hellish years so I wouldn't be talking old man." Levi frowned before giving in, she did have a point.  
"Tch, fine what is it you want to know?" The brunettes eyes lit up and she laced her fingers together. 

"Have you...done the dirty with him." Levi choked on his drink and started coughing harshly.  
"What the hell Hanji?" He wiped his mouth off and glanced at the school nurse. 

"What it's just a simple question. Hmm, how about this. Is he a virgin?" Levi gripped his glass cup tightly and growled lowly. The brunette watched as his eyes turned deadly.  
"Whoa whoa little hellfire calm down! But I'm taking that as a no?" And just like that Levi was back to normal.

"I swear to god he's a virgin...but he told me that he's slept with 2 people." Hanji almost spit out her alcoholic beverage.

"LEVI!" She cackled and made the raven wince at the volume change.  
"Did you tell him how many girls you slept with?" Levi nodded slowly not getting what she was trying to get at.

Hanji snapped her fingers and smiled.  
"That's why. He lied to you Levi! Eren is 100% a virgin, he lied to you probably because he was afraid that you wouldn't like him as an inexperienced little angel." Levi thought about it and remembered all the times they've been together. From the little touches, to the heavy blushing, his inexperienced kissing, and his thoughts about sex.

Eren was a virgin.  
A lying virgin.

Levi licked his lips. His mate wasn't claimed. Hanji shook her head,  
"Has it been hard?" The raven snapped out of his thoughts and cocked his head.  
"Has what been hard?" Hanji pressed her lips together.

"Holding back on him. I know your kind constantly fuck around with people they see on the first day, and it's almost been a month now with Eren. He must be special." Levi nodded and swirled the water in his cup around with his straw.

"He's something alright. I just...don't want to scare him. He's inexperienced and shy, and even if it hurts me I'd wait a million years until he was ready. Only thing is I constantly need a distraction from him or I'll end up getting so blinded by lust that I'll end up hurting him along with having my lovers rape on my hands." Levi sighed and Hanji's gaze softened. 

"Well that's good to hear. You know...I think he'll always love you no matter what you look like. Just keep him safe, his life wasn't the greatest." Levi nodded and watched as the brunette sighed and her face become full on serious.

"Now then the reason I call you up to talk to me was because I wanted to talk to you about his family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....
> 
> CoMmEnTs AnD kUdOs make me smillllle :))))


	21. Far Away From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes missing and its up to Levi to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update huh?

Levi got home and plugged in his dead phone into the nightstand charger. He sighed as he went to the bathroom and began to strip out of his clothes and change into his demonic form. The raven decided to take a bath tonight to relax his tense muscles and started the hot water, watching as the tub slowly began to rise. His conversation with Hanji still on his mind. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"I don't understand the big deal about Eren's family, he greeted me to his mom and she seemed perfectly fine." Hanji but her lip and looked away suddenly feeling guilty. 

"Yeah...about that. Eren's mom...how do I put this. Is dying." Levi starred at her with shock hidden under his silver irises.   
"I don't understand." Levi swallowed and heard Hanji sigh. 

"I don't know everything about his childhood. Only bits and pieces whenever he was sad and needed someone to vent to he would go to me or Hannes. Hannes and I both came together and put the puzzle pieces together, that's when we concluded that Eren's mother was dying at home and that he works three jobs to keep her healthy and well cared for." Levi tightly gripped his cup and swore under his breath.

"Tch, that brat lied to me again." He watched as Hanji's eyes softened and she reached out to grab Levi's clenched hand.   
"That's not everything. Eren...he has a bad past with his father. I don't know much about it; he never mentions it at all anymore so you'll have to wait till he tells you about that when he's ready." Levi blinked a couple of times before he started to mentally punch himself.

'All this time...he lied to cover his tracks. Why? Could he not trust me?' Levi sighed and held his head in his hands, the heels of his hands rubbed his eyes.   
"I'm such a fucking idiot." He groaned and was lucky he was drinking water to keep his head straight, this was all to much valuable information to lose.

Hanji sip on her beverage before paying for the drinks.  
"Just....just sleep on this and then go talk to him. You've had a long day." Levi nodded and slid out of the booth. Hanji slid out right after him and gave him a gentle pat on the back,  
"Take care Levi." 

•||S.Ø.P||• 

The raven washed himself off before getting out of the now-cooling-water tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking into the bedroom he changed into some boxers and completely passed out from exhaustion. His wings laying limp on the bed and slitted eyes closing.

Missing the fact that he had one voicemail. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren woke up in the same room he passed out in. His nose had never gotten use to the horrid smell in the room causing him to let out a whimper. The room was entirely dark, it must of been near 2am because it was still dark outside. The brunet decided to call Levi one more time for help. 

Pulling out his phone he dialed the number. Listening to it ring a couple of times before going once again to voicemail. Eren let out a whine in disappointment and listened to the phone beep.  
"Levi...p-please...I'm a-afraid..." His voice was still raw but he could feel it getting better. Once the message was sent he laid back on the floor.

Eren felt light, he moved his fingers and felt no pain. Flexing and bending the joints he realized his broken and injured hands were all healed up.

In two days...

The brunet wondered how he healed that fast considering the fact that his hands were back to normal like nothing happened. Eren put a hand to his chest and pressed down.   
There was no severe pain. 

The brunet smiled and was about to get up when he released a sharp cry of pain, falling back down. His back felt so stiff, so much to where it was sore and hard to move. Eren thought it would be a good idea to pop his back.

Bad idea. As soon as a sore joint popped his entire back felt on fire, pain licking the insides of his spinal cord. His eyes watered at the burning pain and he gasped for air, everything felt sore and painful. But just to make it worse Eren heard the bedroom door unlock. Grisha soon walked in with a smirk on his face. 

'No...please stay away from me...' 

Eren whimpered in pain as he crawled backwards when Grisha started to walk towards him.   
'Stay away...'

The brunet found himself cornered as he felt rough hands grab his bandaged wrists making him wince.  
"Shit you woke up. No matter, I'll have my way." He grinned and Eren felt his blood run cold as Grisha pinned him with one hand while the other reached for a cloth. 

Pressing the cloth against Eren's nose and mouth he felt himself get dizzy. He screamed and struggled but eventually became hazy and blacked out. 

Grisha picked up the limp boy over his shoulder and threw his body into the back of a van, along with their bags that he packed. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Levi groaned loudly as he stretched out any right joints. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock.

9:46am

The raven yawned as he got up to get ready for today. Changing into some jeans, a black v-neck with a jacket, and some black vans. Fixing his hair and brushing his teeth; Levi grabbed his phone and car keys.

He got in the car and started the engine. 

His destination: Eren's House.

While driving he unlocked his phone, finding two missed calls along with two missed voicemails.   
All from Eren. 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he continued to drive and clicked on the first voicemail. 

Heavy breathing could be heard as he heard Eren speak.   
"L-Levi...I-..help...h-hurting..." Levi's eyes widened and he stepped on the gas harder while frantically clicking on the second voicemail. His horror only growing.  
"Levi...p-please...I'm a-afraid..."

The raven felt his fear and anger lick his stomach as he sped down the highway to Eren's house. Levi began to call Eren's phone, desperately waiting for him to pick up.

Yet it went to voicemail. 

Levi finally parked his car in the driveway and ran to the front door. No even giving a single damn he kicked the door down, his eyes murderous as he searched the house. 

"EREN?" He yelled as he opened the bedroom door, immediately hit with a strong smell that would normally make the raven lick his lips in hunger. Instead his blood ran cold. He found the same women who accepted his love for Eren dead on her bed. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, the smell saying she was dead for a good two days. 

Everything added up. Eren's attempt of suicide was because of his mothers death. 

And now he was missing. Levi walked up to the body and kissed the forehead before speaking his different language. Once he finished a soft white light surrounded the women's body as she evaporated and disappeared.

"Rest in Peace Mrs. Jaeger." 

The raven then quickly grabbed his phone and dialed up some old friends to help him out. 

Holding the phone to his ear he waited patiently before hearing a cheerful voice on the other side.   
"Big Bro! You called! What's up?" Levi 'tched' before speaking.  
"No time for shits and giggles I need help. My mate is missing." His dark serious tone made the girl freeze on the other end.

"Oh. What do you want us to do to help?" Her tone became serious and Levi sighed walking back out to his car.   
"I need you to track this number I'm about to send to you." The girl giggled,  
"Easy enough Big Bro! Anything else?" 

"Once you find where he's at I want you to tell me so we can track them down. Kill anyone who stands in the way." The girl gasped.

"We're doing something together again?! God it's been so looonng! Don't worry Big Bro me and Farlan will find your precious mate. Love you Big Bro!" The raven chuckled before starting his car. 

"Love you too Izzy, tell Farlan I said hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are gr8!  
> Enjoy! :)


	22. Crimson Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Isabel, and Farlan go in to save Eren while Eren deals with Grisha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired omf I need sleep
> 
> WARNING: ABUSE, GORE, AND VIOLENCE

Eren woke up feeling light headed and sick. His stomach did backflips and growled lowly, signaling him that he was starving. His back sit felt sore and burned with pain. He tried to move his head but hissed when a cold metal grazed his neck lightly, followed by the sharp clinking of chains. 

His eyes widened as he began fully awake. Eren thrashed and struggled only to his horror, finding out his ankles, wrists, and neck were chained to the wall. 

He frantically looked around and yelped when he found that the ground was far away from him. His thrashing stopped when the fear of falling hit him,   
'Where am I...?' 

Eren searched the room. It was dark so not much could be seen, but he saw a faint light above a table in front of him. He glanced to his chained wrists and felt his heart drop. The brunet found dried blood painted to the chains from his wrists. Eren suddenly felt sick and hazy again, his stomach did backflips making him want to throw up. 

'How long have I been bleeding for?' 

Eren was about to fall sleep when he suddenly heard loud footsteps coming from above him, making him jolt awake and the chains rattle. 

A door opened as the footsteps walked downstairs where he was, they grew closer and closer till the person stood near the light.   
Grisha stood there looking smug and walked to the table and grabbed a chair to sit in. He pulled a button out and pressed it, the chains rattled scaring Eren. But he slowly found himself being lowered as the chains grew longer. 

As soon as his body touch the floor the chains began to pool around him. He sat there and looked up with fear clear in his eyes. 

Grisha went back into his pocket and pulled Eren's phone out. The brunets eyes widened as Grisha began to speak.   
"Someone by the name of 'Levi' just kept calling you while we were driving-" he tapped his fingers and raised a brow. "-care to tell me who is his and why he was calling you?" Eren swallowed thickly so his voice wouldn't crack.

"He's...just a friend." Eren hanged his head and felt a little blush paint his cheeks. Grisha sneered and pressed the button again, the chains tightened and pulled Eren to the wall. He gasped as the chains chained him to the wall, his head was forced to be held up due to the cuff around his neck. 

"Your lying! Who is he?!" Grisha yelled in anger and Eren felt himself begin to shiver. He always knew Grisha was disgusted with gays so Eren always said he was straight. But now he was caught. Eren gritted his teeth in anger and looked up,

"He's my boyfriend." Eren's smirk soon fell as he felt a fist connect to his chest. His head hit the back of the wall and he let out a scream. The brunets head hung low and his breaths began to burn. 

He expected Grisha to start to yell at him about being a complete disgrace but instead heard nothing. Only the feeling of fists and kicks paint his golden skin in shades of purples and reds.   
Every kick, punch, slap, and scratch made him cry out weakly, but it all stopped when a loud knock upstairs could be heard. Grisha immediately stopped his attack and clicked on the button. 

The chains loosened at Eren felt himself hit the ground again, he curled into himself and fought the urge to cry.   
'Please...Levi where are you?' His thoughts were cut short when multiple footsteps made their way to the basement door. Eren only hoped at it would be Levi, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa that came through that door with open arms and freed him. 

Yet that wasn't the case. Instead three men; all with muscle showed up. They held a small talk until they stood in front of the brunet.   
"My my...what a pretty." One of them chuckled darkly and went to rub Eren's arm, that was until the brunet flinched back harshly. 

"How much for him?" Eren's eyes widened.   
'N-No...he can't be...selling me?!' His breathing started to pick up but it went ignored by all. 

"5 grand." The three men looked at each other, contemplating the idea of buying the brunet.   
"Experience?" Grisha shrugged.  
"Probably...he just told me he's gay, so it's not like he won't like it." Eren's eyes began to tear up and he crawled away from the monsters. 

"W-Why?" He croaked out gaining Grisha's attention. The man simply smirked,  
"Your a burden of a son. Killing my wife then leaving her body there to rot. Not only that but I never excepted to raise a fag like you. So this seemed like the best option, you get dick you wanted while I get money." Eren's heart plummeted. He couldn't believe this, he was being sold for sex just so his father could get money. 

"N-No..." He couldn't move. He was too afraid. Eren heard the men counting the cash before handing it to Grisha before he felt the shackles leave his ankles, wrists, and neck. 

He whimpered when he was carelessly tossed over one of the men's shoulders. Eren's eye were glossed over but he couldn't find it in him to cry, he just felt numb. Every step they took up the stairs and out of the basement would only remind him that he wouldn't see Levi again. As soon as they reached the top step two of the men went to the front door because they heard a knock. 

Eren heard muffle voices before his vision and hearing cleared up at the sound of the door slamming open. He heard the sound of grunts and screams and before he knew it he was carelessly tossed back into the basement, falling down the hard wooden stairs. He screamed and yelped in pain before he hit the ground, his blurry vision looked up to find the basement door closing. 

Everything was dark and cool now. Eren's back was sore, his head throbbed in an oncoming headache, his skin littered with bruises, and his stomach empty and painful at the lack of food. He heard the sound of things breaking and loud yells and screams before it got quiet. Footsteps scanned the area before more yelling could be heard. 

Then everything got silent again as the basement door was open to reveal three heads looking in.   
"Eren?" Levi yelled sounding desperate. The brunets jaw felt tight as he tried to respond but only a small mewl escaped his lips. 

Like a flash of light he found himself in a tight comforting hug.   
"Oh God Eren!" Levi cradled the brunet closer to him. Eren groaned in pain but focused solely on trying not to pass out and Levi.

"Oh Big Bro is that your precious mate?!" A cheery feminine voice squealed. She tried touch Eren's soft hair but Levi growled lowly and clutched the brunet tighter. Eren let out a weak mewl and buried his head in the crook of Levi's neck. 

The ravens murderous eyes softened at the action and ran his fingers through Eren's hair.   
"Oh baby you've been through complete hell haven't you?" Eren nodded his heavy head and clutched onto Levi's jacket so he wouldn't fall limp. 

"Levi, I don't mean to ruin this moment but we have other matters that need to be taken care of." Another male's voice rang out and Eren felt himself get picked up lightly by Levi. They walked back upstairs, Isabel and Farlan kept going while Levi stood at the door. He kissed the top of Eren's head,

"You might want to close your eyes baby." Eren blinked a couple of times before making up his stubborn mind that he wanted to see what was upstairs. Levi opened the door and Eren gasped loudly. 

Blood was painted across walls and floors, the crimson dripping from the ceiling and down the walls. Organs laid motionless on the floor, glass and doors shattered and broken. Eren looked around to find a red-headed female demon harvesting on one of the three men who tried to buy Eren. 

The brunet looked to where they were going only to find his father himself with his eyes widened in fear. He was gagged and tied up, the other male with dirty blonde hair stood guard. Eren shied away into Levi's hold and shivered in fear. 

"Shh it's ok, just answer my questions and he'll be gone." Eren took a deep breath in as Levi approached the man. His mood instantly changing,  
"Oi, you old piece of shit listen up!" He yelled and Grisha's attention instantly shot up, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"I'm taking off the gag to make you answer some questions." Levi snapped his fingers and Farlan was quick to remove the rag around his mouth. The man was quick to speak.   
"Eren who the hell are they? Don't listen to them they're going to kill you!-" Grisha then blinked a couple of times. "-wait..is...is that your boyfriend?" Eren swallowed thickly and nodded. Grisha growled lowly,

"Your not only dating a man. But a monster?! What the fuck Eren! First you kill my wife and now your having your boyfriend kill my men! Your the monster you sick fuck-" Eren watched as the life drained out of the mans face and his body go limp when Levi; at the speed of sound ran a sharp nail against Grisha's neck cutting it. He choked on blood before falling dead. 

Eren felt so useless. His family...was now dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are g8 ❤️
> 
> Ohhh 2 chapters till smut c;


	23. Keep Me Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren share some bonding time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THIS HOE >>> Corpral_Kitty for some ideas that helped make this chapter! 
> 
> BTW PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!

It has been two days since the incident.

"How is he?" Isabel whispered while sitting on the barstool. Levi sighed and stirred his tea before taking a sip of it, the hot liquid soothed his muscles and calmed him down.  
"A little tense. I fed him this morning before he kicked me out if the room, he's badly beat so he's asleep right now." Isabel nodded and smiled widely. 

"You seem really fond of him. I've never seen you last this long with someone." Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed a wet cloth to clean the granite bar.   
"Yeah well...he's different." Farlan stepped into the kitchen overhearing their conversation.

"You do realized he'll be targeted more now. Other demons will get jealous and want what's yours." Levi scowled and glared at the both of them.  
"Then I'll kill whoever harms Eren." Isabel smiled brightly.  
"And we'll be there to help you Big Bro!" Levi sighed in content before his eyes looked distant in sorrow as he glanced at the shut and locked bedroom door. 

"I don't know how to comfort him. He locked me out and now is probably terrified of me...I wouldn't be surprised if he ran out screaming with a knife to stab me with." Farlan and Isabel felt his sorrow and guilt. 

"I dragged him into all of this. Maybe I should set him free." Isabel slammed her hands on the counter, startling both Levi and Farlan as the silence was broken.

"What the fuck Levi?! Set him free? Where the hell did you get that idea from?! Don't you understand that as soon as you 'set him free' he'll be back to the school that bullies him, his house full of dead memories, and the feeling of loneliness. You'll..-" she hesitated before speaking a little more softer "-you might not make it back in time to save him next time." Levi's eyes widened and he stopped scrubbing the already clean counter. 

He'll never forget it.  
The way his heart stopped as he saw the one he loved dearly limp on the floor, blood pooling. His body shivering and pale, heartbeat faint and slow. How he held onto the brunet and cried tears that were sealed back for years and years.

Levi's heart skipped a beat and he quickly walked to the bedroom door? His fist hovered over the door but he never knocked. 

"Just leave him alone." Farlan spoke and crossed his arms.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren woke up silently and groaned softly. His wrists were a little sore and his muscles felt tense, Eren wondered why he felt so strange. He didn't feel hungry but felt empty. That was until the blurred memory of the incident cleared and caused he to let a broken sob out. He remembered seeing the dark hate in his fathers eyes.

Father...  
Eren's tears got thicker and poured in larger amounts the more he thought about every kick and punch was thrown his way. Soft crys and the smell of salt filled the air. 

Eren clutched to a pillow and buried his head in it, taking a long breath in to inhale the scent that made his stomach flutter and his lips to let out a quiet whimper. 

Levi...  
The brunet wiped his tears and remembered the whole scene: the blood, the guts, the corpses, and the blood on Levi and his friends. 

Eren loudly gulped and began to shiver violently as he let out an accidental loud wail of agony.  
'He was right...I'm a sick fuck for dating a demon. I'm scared, please mom I need you!' Eren curled into the covers but almost screamed at the hot pain still in his back. 

The room felt hot, too hot. So hot it was hard to breathe. Eren heard a knock at the bedroom door and crawled to it, his body still tense and hot.  
"L-Levi..?" He croaked out and noticed his throat was finally all healed.   
"Eren please let me in." Levi spoke softly making Eren's knees shake. He took a deep breath in and griped the handle and quickly unlocked the door before he felt the whiplash of deja-vu. He gasped and fell back, yet his body never touched the floor. Eren's mind screamed at him that it was Grisha instead of Levi making the brunet scream and claw at the raven. 

His legs kicked in every direction until he heard Levi groan and the hands holding him go limp. Eren got up as his feet carried him to the wall to find a door in the dark room. The brunet sobbed as he couldn't find the door and looked behind him, his eyes widened when he saw a shadow slowly make his way to Eren. 

Eren gasped and clawed at the dark walls,  
"N-No!..."

He watched in fear as the shadow stretched his wings and growled lowly. Eren's heart pounded loudly and now his back was up against the wall. The figure moved towards him until he could feel breaths ghosting over his neck. Eren felt his knees go weak when his hands interlocked with the person's and pinned him to the wall.

His breathing pick up when his cloudy mind resumed to reality, finding Levi looking at Eren with slitted eyes. Eren let out a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't Grisha. The raven leaned in but stopped right as their lips were about to touch, Eren held his breath as his heart thrummed wildly. But Levi never moved as if he was hesitating. Eren whined and grabbed Levi's shirt, smashing their lips together. The raven within seconds took back his dominance and pushed Eren against the wall causing a whimper to escape his moving lips. 

The raven licked Eren's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. The brunet hesitantly opened his mouth and immediately Levi explored Eren's hot cavern. The brunet felt his legs become jelly and whimpers could be heard in the deep kiss, Levi seemed to notice this and pick up the brunet. Eren's legs subconsciously wrapped around Levi's waist as the strong raven lifted him up against the wall. 

Pleasure ran hot in his blood stream causing a certain tightness in his pants to occur. Levi smirked and began to grind his hips against Eren's in circles while latching onto the brunets neck. Lapping at the mark harshly causing a loud moan to emit from Eren, his back arching and his head fell to the side.   
"A-Ah... Levi..mm!" Eren's moans were like music to Levi's ears.

As much as the raven wanted to continue this heated session, he needed to step back. Levi left Eren's neck and starred at him, the brunet was a panting mess.   
"Eren we need to stop your hurt and scared." Eren widened his eyes and whimpered softly as he tried to gain more friction from Levi's now stilled hips. 

"N-No...mmm, so g-good. P-please don't...stop..." He begged shamelessly causing Levi to growl lowly in a aroused manner, but he suddenly smirked. Grabbing Eren he carried him downstairs to his basement. Levi was going teach this brat a lesson about lying. 

Eren seemed confused and conflicted about where they were going until they reached a door.  
"L-Levi what are we doing?" Levi whispered devilishly into Eren's ear,  
"You'll see baby." The brunet shivered as Levi opened the door. 

Eren was...confused. He saw a large black bed in the center but then around it was countless things hanging in rows. Eren recognized some ropes hanging around but still was very lost. Levi watched Eren's facials before the brunet spoke.

"This is a weird workout room..." Levi smirked and pressed Eren down into the black bed. The raven licked his lips and chuckled,  
"This isn't a workout room." Eren raised a brow and smiled sheepishly.  
"A workout...bedroom?" Levi rolled his eyes before starring right into Eren's before he spoke.

"This is my sex room." Eren squeaked and blushed madly at how blunt Levi was. He looked everywhere but Levi and tried to control his breathing as his heart raced. 

Technically, this wasn't Levi's room nor was any of this his. It was his uncle's room; where back when he was alive would take whores and prostitutes into this room. Levi didn't want to know how many people he raped or banged in this room and decided to hide the erotic devices and toys.

That was until little Eren stepped in and lied to him about his virginity to seem cool. 

"Hmm, what's the problem I thought you slept with two other people before me." Eren tried to form a sentence but the lack of air and his face burning from the extreme blush made it hard, so instead he shook his head.

"I need an answer Eren." He cooed and heard the brunet gasp for air.  
"I-I...never s-slept with a-anyone!" Levi smiled and with inhuman speed left the room leaving Eren left in shock. As soon as he blinked Levi was back and the brunet found himself once again in his strong arms. 

Eren found himself back in Levi's bedroom, except it smelled nice. He looked around to find a bunch of candles lit and a strong scent of vanilla in the air. His tense muscles instantly relaxed and felt himself gently being set in the center of the large bed.   
"It smells nice in here." Eren smiled and Levi's eyes softened.

"I'm just a cheesy fucker that wants to make you happy, spoiled brat." Eren smiled widely and felt Levi's lips meet his in a sweet and passionate kiss. Lips moving in perfect sync until things started heating up. Eren grabbed the back of Levi's shirt feeling cold hands travel up his shirt, his moans being swallowed in the now French kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what's next? ;)
> 
> Okie...so...   
> Red Hooded is going on a break :c  
> Why?  
> I have major writing block rn for that story and I want to finish this one first.   
> Sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gr8!


	24. Claim Me As Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi do the dirty. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR BEING DEAD LMAO  
> Spring break has made me realize the lack of sleep I get and that's all I've been doing. 
> 
> Highlight of my week: Getting a shot from the doctor that made me cry like a bitch.  
> Yes you've heard it...Sui has cried like a bitch at a doctor.
> 
> ANYWHO TIME TO READ SOME SMEXY SMUT ;)))))   
> Enjoy!

"A-Ah...Levi!" Eren squirmed and moaned as the wet appendage circled the hardened bud while the other hand worked the other. He moaned shamelessly loud when the demon began sucking hard on the bud. Eren turned his head to the side and bit his finger to cover his moans, but Levi wasn't having any of that. 

Levi slammed his covered erection onto Eren's and heard a loud scream escape the brunets lips. He growled lowly and began to grind roughly,  
"Let me hear you." Eren cried out and moved his hand away from his mouth and grip the sheets. The demon ravished his moans and began to suck harshly on the brunets flesh. Love bites littered his collarbone and neck as Levi took a second to admire his work while taking off his shirt. 

Eren's shaky hands found Levi's built chest as he traced each muscle. Levi froze his movements for a moment to go check and see if he had condoms and lube. Apparently he took to long because he heard a mewl of need from Eren. The demon smirked and lowered himself dangerously close to Eren's covered tent, Eren whimpered and grip the silky black hair as Levi mouthed the tent. 

"Ngh...oh L-Levi!" Eren whimpered and squirmed in the bed wanting so much more. The raven chuckled darkly and bit the zipper with his sharp teeth and dragged the zipper down painfully slow.   
"Levi...please...m-more!" He whimpered and felt his body shake with pleasure and anxiety as Levi slid of his pants and starred at the boxers. 

Eren blushed madly and looked away,  
"D-Don't stare..." Levi licked his lips before the palm of his hand massaged Eren's tent. Eren moaned loudly and arched his back while Levi cooed sinful things.  
"Your so fucking hot when you moan for me. I love you Eren, let me make love to you. I want you as mine and mine alone." The brunet mewled and began to pant heavily feeling a hot coil begin to loosen in his abdomen.

"L-Levi...Ah I-I...Coming!" The raven growled lowly and stopped his hand. Eren whimpered at the loss of friction before he felt cold air hit his length. 

Levi gently grabbed his shaky ankles before putting them on his shoulders and got a nice view of the twitching asshole. Eren blushed and looked away,  
"Mmmm you look so precious...I could just eat you up." He smiled brightly and grabbed the lube. After coating his fingers with enough Levi's slitted lust filled eyes softened. 

"This might feel uncomfortable, but I promise it'll feel real good after a while. Please relax baby." Eren felt Levi's finger circle his entrance feeling his ring muscles loosen. The raven stuck one digit in felt Eren's body tense up, his walls sucking his finger in deeper. 

God if this was some random stranger Levi would've fucked them so hard until they couldn't walk to mouths. But Eren was different and needed the prep and help. 

Levi stuck another digit in and began to suck on Eren's inner thighs as distraction. It sort of work, Eren felt the uncomfortable pain that was quickly dulled when teeth bit into his thighs. Soft lewd moans escaped Eren's lips as Levi scissored his entrance.  
"Hah..ah!.." 

Levi thrusted and curled his fingers looking for something until he heard Eren moaned shamelessly loud and bow his back.   
"O-Oh God! L-Levi...so good!..mmm" The raven smirked and added the final digit before assaulting Eren's tight entrance. 

The raven was panting himself. Sweat collected at the top of his forehead, the urge to mate and claim was stronger then ever. Eren's scent emitted lust and need causing Levi's covered cock to twitch. Just watching the boy squirm and moan was enough to through him over the edge. Once he thought Eren was prepped more then well enough he withdrew his fingers and heard the brunet whine at the lost. 

The demon quickly undid his pants and boxers in one fluid motion wanting everything out of his way, Eren was the only thing that mattered right now. He kissed Eren deeply with tongue and listened to the muffled moans and whimpers as he continued his attack. Meanwhile he was putting on a condom and poured lube over his hard length. 

They broke the heated kiss and both gasped for air, Levi began to suck and kiss on Eren's earlobe before giving him a warning.  
"Relax baby, I'm going in." Eren felt the tip touch his entrance and he squeak and began to panic. 

The brunet cried out and clawed to get away and close his legs, Levi, trying so hard not to fuck the boy into oblivion held himself back once again. His wings quivered in need and his cock throb for release, but he went over to calm the scared brunet down. 

"Shh baby what's wrong?" Eren looked at him with tears brimming his eyes and swallowed.  
"Is it gonna hurt? What if it doesn't fit?...Levi I'm scared.." The raven chuckled softly before pulling him into a deep kiss. Eren whimpered and surrendered, falling back into the bed. The demon spoke in between kisses,  
"Don't worry I'll take care of you." 

Eren was so loss in bliss of the kiss when he suddenly moaned loudly and clawed at Levi's back. The raven grunted as he pushed his cock into Eren's tight entrance, feeling his walls clamp around his length. The brunets breathing was labored as he felt a pain burn at the stretching feeling. 

"L-Levi...i-it h-hurts!.." He sobbed, the sound making the ravens heart break. He waited patiently for Eren to give him a green light to move as he watch the brunet sob lightly before shifting his hips.   
"M-Move.." Levi smiled and started with soft and slow thrusts listening to Eren whimper and moan beneath him. 

Shaky legs wrapped around his waist and shaky arms wrapped around his neck, the raven began to speed up his thrusts. Eren almost screamed when he felt Levi thrust into a bundle of sweet nerves, the demon smirked and angled his thrusts in that direction.   
"O-Oh...L-Levi...harder!" The raven growled lowly and began to thrust harder abusing Eren's prostate. 

Eren's screams and loud lewd moans filled the hot sex filled air as Levi's wings flexed and opened up as he continued to penetrate Eren.   
"Nghh...L-Levi AH!...I-I'm coming!" Levi heard Eren yell before falling back into his now choppy moans. The raven grunted as he felt his end coming shortly and began to pump Eren's neglected cock. 

The brunet flushed darkly and threw his head back as he clawed at Levi's back. His moans and gasps for air becoming more frequent before his vision blackened for a moment. Ribbons of white coated the stomachs of both the lovers as Levi ignored the urge to clean and continued to thrust into Eren.

Eren mewled and whimpered, he was already spent and the pleasure was overwhelming. Levi's thrusts became staggered as he latched his teeth on the brunets neck to mark him. Biting down harshly, Levi heard Eren let out a long moan as the raven began to taste the delicious blood from his lover before he felt his release. 

The boy was gasping for air in the hot and sweaty room as the demon licked up the remaining blood from his bleeding mark and pulled out. Eren whimpered at the loss and watched as Levi took the condom and threw it away from coming back to the bed. Levi picked up the spent boy and wrapped him in some sheets and he got up to take them to the bathroom. Eren mewled lightly and snuggled into Levi's chest.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren laid back in the tub and sighed in content as he felt a hot rag clean rub up and down his chest. The hot water soothe his muscles and the smell of the candles made his mind relax and settle down.   
Everything was perfect. 

Levi didn't talk but was content at seeing his mate relax and calm. He placed his head on Eren's chest and listened closely. The strong beating of the boys heart could be heard before it sped up. Eren gasped and blushed lightly before Levi lifted his head to look him in the eyes. 

Eren felt hypnotized under the loving stare from the demon before he felt a pair of lips crash into his. Their kiss was sweet and slow, the sounds of wet popping could be heard along with soft moans. Levi broke the kiss and trailed his tongue back down to Eren's bruised neck. He licked and kissed the mark causing the brunet to shudder and gasp. 

"L-Levi...mmm" Eren opened his legs and hugged Levi tightly waiting to stay this way. The raven smirked and grabbed one of Eren's legs, lifting it out of the water he grabbed the soapy rag and slowly dragged it up and down his leg. When he reach Eren's thighs he rubbed slowly causing the brunet to whimper and squirm. 

"S-Stop teasing me!" Eren gasped causing Levi to smirk. He stopped his teasing before he began to clean himself. The raven got so lost in cleaning himself that he heard a splash come from behind him. Levi's eyes widened at he grabbed a passed out Eren from the water. 

"Oi Eren! Eren are you okay?" He sounded worried and quickly placed his head on Eren's chest. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the calm and even beats of Eren's heart. He hugged Eren and combed his fingers through his wet hair.  
"You've changed me more then you know, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos r c00l
> 
> How was it? Good? Trash? Good trash? C:


	25. Broken Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of sex has Eren in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVEEEE  
> And in pain smh.  
> My weeks have been shit because of the fucking medicene doctors gave me for my face. 
> 
> Which I look clear af but the side effects are kicking in hard...
> 
> BUT DONT WORRY! I have readers who are going through worse and deserve my support along with my Ereri stories.
> 
> Don't worry about me I can take care of myself :)))
> 
> ANYWHO PREPARE FOR FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER AND ALMOST MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH :((((

Eren felt so at peace, his body felt light and relaxed. He yawned and nuzzled his face closer to the warm and strong body holding him close. The brunet felt fingers comb through his hair and sighed in content. His hands were placed against the built chest as his body was pressed up against his lover's body. 

Eren felt so tired and didn't feel like moving his muscles. The warmth and comfort made him want to stay there forever. He mewled softly when the raven began to pepper his face with light airy kisses. Eren's face flushed and he turned around, his back was pressed up against the demons chest. Levi smirked and began to attack Eren's neck in kisses and brushed his lips over the mark that was bruised into the tan skin. 

The brunet shuttered and let out a gasp feeling electricity shoot through his veins. The raven seemed to notice this and began to lick and suck on the mark vigorously causing Eren to let out a cry of pleasure and arch his back into Levi.  
"Mmm Levi...ah!" 

Levi grinned showing his sharp canines and hovered them over the wet mark. Eren's body shivered in excitement and whimpered when the fangs tore into the skin before Levi put pressure on it and bit down. Eren moaned loudly and clutched onto the sheets before arching his flushed body into Levi's strong hold. The brunet felt the ravens tongue begin to clean the bite and pleasure Eren more.

The brunet whimpered and gasped for air due to his uneven breathing. He arched his back and shivered when Levi's hands began to roam this body.  
"L-Levi! I'm still sore!" The raven froze his movements and remembered that Eren wasn't a professional prostitute who could do more then one round and walk perfectly.

Instead he was a small, sore, innocent lover who Levi cherish. Levi mumbled a sorry before going back to cuddling the brunet.  
"You get horny to easily.." Eren pouted and blushed. Levi raised a brow before whispering into Eren's ear,  
"You sounded all hot and bothered yourself." Eren suppress a violent shiver when he felt Levi's breath ghost his ear. 

"T-That's...that's because that spot's sensitive!" Eren protested and earned a chuckled from Levi.  
"Hmm well seeing as half your neck is darkly bruised-" Eren's eyes widened and before he knew it he was running to the bathroom. But as soon as he took one step the pain in his spine and lower back erupted causing him to cry out and fall. 

Levi instantly sprung out of bed in an inhuman speed and caught the falling brunet and clicked his tongue.  
"Oi baby, stay in bed if your sore." Eren winced at the pain but couldn't hear what Levi said after. His body felt on fire and his muscles pulled and tightened, everything felt broken. He felt his stomach become light and roll causing him to double over in Levi's arms. 

He saw Levi panic and grab Eren, the brunet couldn't hear anything and stared at him with empty eyes as Levi tried to yell at the brunet. Eren whimpered and gagged causing Levi's eyes to widen before Eren numbly front himself throwing up in the toilet and sobbing hard. 

Everything felt on fire, his skin felt hot and his head was spinning. Levi was still calling out but Eren was in to much pain to respond. After emptying out his stomach Eren felt his vision fluctuate. Levi looked terrified and helpless as he dialed 911 and tried to comfort Eren. But Eren's eyes were already rolling back as he collapsed into the nearest wall with Levi yelling his name.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Levi tapped his fingers impatiently on the waiting room chair and felt his heart race. He felt so fucking awful. 

Right after making love with his beloved mate he wakes up in pain. Levi felt so fucking worthless in this situation and couldn't help but panic.

His hands quivered and his mind raced.

Then the slamming of a door could be heard causing Levi to turn in the direction and lose his train of thought. A furious Mikasa and a worried Armin ran in and ask about Eren at the front desk. The lady quickly pointed to Levi and immediately the ravenette what hovering over Levi with a dangerous look on her face. 

"What the hell happened to Eren?!" Levi glanced up and stared directly into her eyes.  
"You mean my boyfriend?" He deadpanned and Mikasa's eyes widened before she grabbed Levi by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand up.

"Listen up smartass, Eren doesn't have a boyfriend and if he did it defiantly wouldn't be you." Damn. Straight to the heart.

...That was, if Levi had one.

The raven raised an amused eyebrow before he smirked devilishly,  
"Hmm you really wanna know why Eren's here?" Mikasa narrowed her eyes and nodded.

Levi clicked his tongue and spoke,  
"After me and him made love he started throwing up and passed out the next morning." The blonde choked out a surprised cough while the ravenette was clenching her fists, ready to fight the raven into the ground. That was until a nurse ran in saying Eren was awake.

Levi immediately sprung up but Mikasa and a dragged Armin beat him into the room and looked as Eren slowly blinked his eyes open and groaned in pain. Levi slowly walked in and stood next to the door. 

"Eren! Oh my gosh you had me so fucking worried when the hospital called me." Mikasa cried out and rubbed Eren's hand with her thumb. The brunet opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, the brunet got worried and forced himself to talk only to cough up blood. 

"Eren calm down, the doctors saw some damage in your throat and got rid of the damaged muscles. You may not speak for a while." The brunets muscles relaxed and he looked around. 

"How are you feeling Eren?" Armin pondered but Eren ignored his question when his eyes landed on Levi's and he let out a pained smile before coughing again.  
"L-...L-Le..vi" he croaked and weakly reached out. Wires were connected to his arms giving him nutrients from the plastic bag hanging above, he had an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. During the time Eren was in the hospital, the pain was too much and causing his heart to over work and give him a heart attack.

Eren Jaeger died at 3:09pm for a good minute or two before the doctors revived him. 

The brunets body began to shake and his eyes glossed in incoming new tears causing Levi's heart to shatter. The raven walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed one of Eren's cold hands,  
"It's ok baby I'm here." Levi cooed and looked at Eren's pained eyes. 

The room stayed quiet except for the noises of sobbing from Armin and a worried Mikasa trying to calm him down. Levi hooded his eyes and squeezed Eren's hand causing him to squeak in surprise before the brunet's breathing became labored. Levi raised his head in alarm and saw Eren's face paled as he began to break out into a cold sweat. 

Eren moaned in pain loudly and cried out when there was a sickening snap that echoed the room causing everyone to panic.  
"Eren! I'm getting the doctor!" Mikasa rushed out in worry leaving Levi and Armin to comfort the helpless Eren. 

Eren croaked and wailed in pain but due to his throat he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart engine beated loudly and Levi's eyes widened as the beating got faster.  
"Eren! Baby stay with me!" 

A flurry of nurses and doctors rushed in the grabbed Armin getting him out before coming for Levi who lashed out and struggled.  
"Oi! Put me the fuck down! That's my boyfriend you fucking bastards!" Levi screamed but the doctors held him tightly and escorted him out of the room.

Levi turned his head around to see the room one last time, and his heart thrummed wildly.

Eren laid unconscious as his heart monitor flat-lined again. Doctors started doing compressions on him but nothing was working. Levi got one last glance before the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffer with the cliff hanger.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS CAN SAVE EREN C;


	26. Negative Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up from his nightmare after being revived and Levi is there to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AGAIN!!!  
> Because so many of you were thinking Eren was finna die...nah. 
> 
> If that were to happen how could I write kinky demon smut??? :)
> 
> Anywho enjoyyyy!

It's dark...

"H-Hell..lo?" The brunet coughed and looked around.

It was still dark...

Eren sighed and stretched his body. His back easily popped loose joints causing him to sigh in content. It was still quiet around him and Eren for minute thought he was dead. Then a wailing could be heard. The brunet froze as the voice was recognizable,  
"EREN!" Eren's heart hammered and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

It felt like forever since he's heard that voice.

"EREN BABY WHERE ARE YOU?!" She wailed and Eren tried to move but couldn't. His body was forced to sit down and stay there. He panic and screamed for help.

"M-MOM!... I'M RIGHT H-HERE!" His voice began to stagger as his body racked with sobs.

"Please...d-don't leave m-me...again." 

Eren heard the screaming rise to a higher octave before it turned into a deafening white noise. The brunet gasped and covered his eyes tightly and forced his teary eyes shut. 

When he opened them the noise was still going on, but he saw his mother. Eren yelled out to Carla but couldn't hear his own voice. The mother laid the same way when she died, with the same lifeless eyes. Eren screamed but heard nothing and tried to back away. Suddenly, a Raven flew into the scene. 

The bird landed on the deceased body and began to eat and pick from it. Eren watched in horror as he continued to back up, as the Raven quickly ate away his mother. 

His hand slipped causing his body to almost fall backwards. 

He'd reached the end of the world..

Eren's breathing became labored seeing as he found no where else to go and looked back to where his mother once laid, only to hear a bird squawk through the deafening white noise. The brunet saw the bird take flight and fly over to his direction. 

The boy held his knees to his chest and watched as the Raven transform in air and land gracefully on the floor a couple steps away from Eren. Large luscious black wings covered the form under and left Eren speechless. Slowly the white noise faded and Eren felt as if he could breathe again.

The wings twitched and moved away showing a tall, pale, and black haired man who Eren knew to well.  
"Levi!" He cried out in joy and jumped into his arms. Eren nuzzled his face into the ravens neck seeking warmth and comfort, but oddly enough Levi's skin felt cold and empty.

Eren pulled away and sat on his lap looking into Levi's dull cold slitted orbs.   
"L-Levi?" He stuttered and bit his lip. The raven said nothing before Eren felt claws dig into his back. The brunet screamed in pain when skin broke and struggled to get away.  
"L-Levi! STOP! Ah!" Eren screamed loudly and thrashed wildly. 

The raven merely picked the wailing brunet up in his arms, nails still deep within his bloody back before he held Eren over the edge. The brunets eyes widened and he gasped. Levi stared at him with killing cold eyes,  
"We weren't meant to be together." Those were the last words Eren heard before Levi dropped him. 

The white noise returned as Eren's screams went unheard. Levi watched from above as the boy fell before a wave of Ravens followed Eren. 

Eren heard the loudly squawk of the bird before waking up in a cold sweat. 

 

His oxygen mask was blurry as he breathed heavily. Eren felt like shit physically and now mentally, he wanted to curl up in a corner and be alone. 

'We weren't meant to be together.' 

The brunet felt new tears spring to his eyes the more he thought about it. 

He doesn't want me...?  
But it was just a dream, I bet he still loves me.   
Yet his eyes...they looked so loveless. 

Eren's body lightly shook and he bit his lip to quiet down his sobs. Warm tears slowly went down his face before the sound of a door opened. Eren side glanced to find a nurse checking to see if everything was ok.

She looked at him and smiled,  
"Oh your awake! Good thing too, we were starting to get worried about you. Your have a visitor, would you like to see him?" Eren swallowed thickly and couldn't find it in him to answer. Instead he just felt more tears blur his vision as his adam's apple bobbed trying to not let any noises escape his lips.

The nurse left and the door opened again, there stood a certain raven that plagued Eren's dreams. Underneath the sheets Eren clenched his fists and felt a whimper rise in his throat but was determined to stay quiet, even if it would hurt. 

"Eren, oh baby don't ever do that to me again." Levi grabbed Eren's hand and squeezed it tight. The brunet glanced over to Levi and his eyes widened. 

Levi's face was hidden by his hair but Eren could still see the puffy red eyes and tear streaks down his face that dried along time ago. Levi look tired, his hair wasn't as neat as it always was and his clothes were wrinkled. The brunet felt guilty and looked away from him, never squeezing his hand back. The raven looked up and saw the tears still flowing from Eren's eyes as the brunet looked away.

"B-Baby? Please say something.." Levi begged making Eren's heart squeeze.

Levi never begs...

Eren clenched his teeth and gasped for air that he has been holding in. He never spoke though.

'We weren't meant to be together.'  
It's because I'm human.  
It's because I'm innocent.  
It's because I'm weak.  
It's because I'm worthless.  
It's because I'm too much.  
It's because I'm...not like him.

Eren closed his eyes, the tears wouldn't stop and that made Eren want to scream at everything that broke him. But he was weak and didn't have the voice to do that.

"Baby I love you, I love you. I love you so much please talk to m-me." Levi's begging made it more painful for Eren. The raven bit his lip before he moved closer to his lovers limp body.

His head laid on Eren's chest, and Levi listened closely. The beating of the brunets heart could be heard and Levi sighed in content.  
"Always let me hear your heartbeat, please baby." Eren ran a hand through Levi's messy locks of hair and smiled weakly. 

Levi looked at Eren directly in the eyes, the brunet saw sadness, anger, guilt, and confusion in his now slitted eyes. 

But most of all he saw love. Pure and true love as Levi looked at Eren. 

Eren seemed to get so lost in his eyes he failed to notice the raven lift his oxygen mask up and claimed his lips. The brunet moaned lightly as their lips moved in sync in a sweet and passionate kiss, Levi was afraid to hurt Eren so he didn't try again unless Eren gave him permission. Levi broke the kiss and cupped Eren's face,

"You died on me two times. Let me hold you, please." Eren weakly nodded before Levi slipped his oxygen mask back over Eren's face and tucked into the hospital bed with Eren. Levi spooned Eren and soon the two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS R KEWL


	27. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren ignores Levi only to figure out he's hurting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo I'm going on a camping trip this weekend and probably won't be on for a while so enjoy this update and hopefully I'll have another one out soon!
> 
> PLEASE READ END NOTES!! :))

Eren groaned and stretched his sore muscles in the bed. His body popped tight joints everywhere except his back. The brunet whimpered when his back shot signals of burning pain throughout his body. A certain raven, who was spooning with him, heard the whimper and was immediately awake to help Eren.

"Eren you ok?" 

No answer. 

Levi sighed and kissed the brunets cheek.  
"Okay well, I'll be in the kitchen." Levi looked disappointed. But then again he always looked sad after the hospital incident.

Eren yawned and watched Levi leave the room before going back under the covers and seeking warmth. After a week in the hospital, the doctors concluded that Eren's heart was finally stave enough to go home. Levi stepped in and aloud Eren to stay at his house just incase anything happened. 

Yet Eren never spoke for a week. 

Doctors thought that the trauma went to his head and made him not want to talk anymore, or that Eren's damaged throat prevented him from talking. 

Both theories were right.

After that nightmare Eren felt traumatized, everything felt so real and every time he saw Levi he would remember those cold slitted eyes he saw. The image of his mother laying helpless and dead haunted him and caused most of his breakdowns. 

His throat was healing and was good enough to talk with but Eren chose not too. Although that didn't stop his heart from breaking when Levi begged for him to say something. 

Every night Levi would say,  
'Goodnight Eren, I love you so much...' And would get no response from the brunet who bit his lip. 

'I love you too Levi...I'm just afraid to say it...' Eren thought and curled into the bed to hide his despair.

I'm just one giant burden he has to carry.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren texted Armin and asked to meet up with him. He agree and texted back saying he was in front of Levi's house when Eren was ready. The brunet noticed the frigid weather and layered his clothing before leaving.

On his way out he passed Levi who was eating his eggs. A plate of eggs and bacon laid on the bar but Eren ignored it.

"Eren where are you going?" Levi asked when he saw Eren walk to the door, the brunets heart shattered at how flat his voice sounded and clenched his teeth. His throat swelled and tears blurred his vision. 

'Don't look back, you'll regret it.'

"Eren?...I made you break-" but Eren had already closed the front door and before he knew it, he was running down the driveway to Armins car. He jumped into the passengers sent and sobbed loudly startling Armin.

"Eren? Eren! What's wrong?!" Armin looked frantic and grabbed tissues for Eren to dry his face. The brunet whimpered,  
"D-Drive. Just drive please." The blonde nodded and slowly back out of the driveway. Eren caught a glance of Levi rushing out the front door looking frantic and lost. 

Eren would never forget how much pain seized his heart when he saw the sadness in those silver eyes. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Armin never questioned Eren's sadness as they drove in silence. The blonde cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, I know it might not be my business but...what's wrong?" Eren glanced over at Armin with his puffy eyes and sniffled lightly. 

"I-I'm a b-burden!" Eren's body racked with sobs and he cried into his hands. Armin parked into the parking lot of a smoothie shop and placed his car in park before turning to his friend. 

"Eren...why would you think such nonsense? Your not a burden, your an amazing person who even I look up too." Armin smiled and rubbed Eren's back. The brunet shook harder.

"H-How can you l-look up to someone l-like me?! I'm dumb, w-weak, p-poor, and I almost...k-killed myself!" Eren hid his face but felt Armins eyes look at him, full of pity. 

"Eren your not a burden. Get that dumb idea out of your head. I've known you since you were little and you've always been head strong about things in life. You are strong, you just haven't realized it yet." Armin pulled Eren into a hug and felt Eren slowly calm down. 

"I think there is someone you'd like to see." Armin smiled and unlocked the car doors to get out. Eren chuckled weakly as he got out,  
"I look like a mess." He wiped the leftover tears on his face before following Armin inside. 

"Don't worry, they won't care." Eren swallowed and walked through the front doors of the smoothie shop, a bell chiming as they entered. Quickly a female with glasses and a famous brown messy ponytail whipped around. 

"EREN!" She jumped over the counter stunning all the customers and employees as she ran to the brunet. Eren was completely in shock until he felt a strong hug squeeze him into the school nurse. 

"M-Mrs. Zoe!" Eren gasped before he was hushed by her. 

"Hanji is fine...but oh my god Eren. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I-I could've done something!" Her grip tightened and Eren felt himself gulp. 

"It's...it's okay Hanji..." He whispered and bit his lip. She let go of him as ushered the two boys to follow her into the employees only room. 

Once they were in the lounge Hanji locked the door before sitting down.  
"Now on the more important matter. Eren you lost your mother am I correct?" Eren sadly nodded and looked away before the brunette spoke again.

"Levi...already told me about your father...I'm sorry." Eren took a sharp inhale of air and messed with his fingers trying to distract himself.

"I-it's ok." He squeaked and listened to Hanji speak.

"Well that means you've run out of guardians to watch over you. So we have one of two options. You can go into foster care-" Eren's breathing stopped and felt himself panic.

That'll mean he would move away...  
Away from Hanji.  
Away from Mikasa.  
Away from Armin.  
Away from his birth home.  
...Away from Levi.

Hanji seemed to notice his panic and quickly calmed him down.  
"OR! I can 'adopt' you and make it look like you live with me. But your aloud to stay with Levi." Eren's eyes brightened in joy and he found himself smiling brightly. 

"Y-You'd do that?" Hanji nodded and smiled.

"Oh course I would!" Armin smiled as he watched the exchange between the two before signaling Hanji his leave and exiting the room. 

Eren was about call out for Armin wondering why he was leaving when he was his ride home but was cut off by Hanji. 

"Leave him, I needed to discuss more things with you in private." Eren saw a sad glint in Hanji's eyes and felt guilt paint his heart. 

"...you know Levi's worried about you..." Eren wanted to curl into himself and die right there by hearing that. 

"For a week he's told me you've never responded to him or tried to communicate to him for a while." He didn't know what to do or say in this talk. 

"You even left him alone without telling him why." Eren shook his head.

"Hanji, he's a demon. He's strong, caring, protective, intimidating, powerful, and handsome." Eren took a deep breath in before exhaling.  
"He's all the things I'm not...I'm just heavy dead weight he cares for. Even a dirty prostitute would be better for him then me." 

Eren messed with the hem of his shirt,  
"Levi said...that demons don't like virgins..." He spook with a tiny voice trying not to break. Hanji pushed her glasses up. 

"How much stuff about demons did Levi tell you?" Eren looked up,  
"Not that much, just how they view sex and how they're born." Hanji nodded.

"I suppose he didn't explain to you how mates work then...?" Eren shook his head in a no manner. The brunette sighed and laid back on the couch. 

"Well, for demons, mates are extremely rare. Most demons prefer to be single and free to do whatever they want whenever they want. Levi on the other hand has had that life before he met you and hated it, he found it boring so he went searching for someone.

At first I though he was going to find a random stranger, mate them, then hold them hostage before killing them. But he was determined to find the one, saying that he feels a pull to guide him to the rightful person. That person ended up being you Eren." Eren blushed lightly before Hanji continued.

"When a demon finds a mate they immediately want to make love and mate with each other, fuck, or breed. Your love with Levi is probably the first choice. Anywho once they are mated, they two are bound to stick together till the very end, until death....

Problem is, some demons grow bored of their mate and found a loophole in the system. No one said that their mate had to die a specific way, so the demon tortures and kills their other half. Although this leaves the demon hurting, they could care less." Eren's eyes widened and he began to shiver.

The school nurse seemed to notice this and waved her hands above her head.  
"No need to worry Eren! I know Levi from the bottom of my heart and he's not the type of person to EVER do that. I promise if he ever lays a hand on you that isn't sweet I'll be the first to murder him. But let's continue..." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Demons like Levi, that love and cherish their mate, will stay with them forever and never cheat or sneak around. But if anyone were to touch what's theirs you can bet they'll be found dead the next day. When a demons mate begins to isolate or ignore their other half the demon will fall into a depression. It isn't like our kind of depression where we get sad and think of bad thoughts.

Instead they become desperate. The demon will try to get their lovers attention or try to make them happy. They'll beg and beg on their hands and knees to get something from their lover. It's sad to watch and heartbreaking because in a demon it's like code for them to always be on top and dominate." Eren gasped and clenched his teeth.

"Are you saying...that I'm h-hurting Levi?" His voice cracked as a newfound pain ruptured his heart. Hanji sadly nodded but there was still hope in her eyes. 

"But you can redeem yourself Eren. Believe it or not Levi was born on Christmas, and Christmas Eve is tomorrow night. You still can make the both of you happy again, just come up with something to surprise him." Eren pressed his lips together and thought for a minute. 

Even though they've made love before, Eren still felt like an inexperienced virgin. He wanted Levi to not be afraid to step out of the box and do different things. Birthday sex was a cliche thing in Eren's mind but he couldn't just have them do a puzzle to mend the bond. 

No.

It had to be something special, something only they could do as lovers. Something that could bring them closer together. Something that made Eren want to snuggle into Levi and stay there forever. 

Birthday Sex was the only answer.  
Eren just needed a plan. 

"I have something but I need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos 10/10  
> (You can guess there's smut coming up c;)
> 
> Anywho the important matter, I think...I'm going to delete Red Hooded.  
> BEFORE YOU GET ON MY ASS
> 
> Here's my reasons:  
> 1- I totally forgot my entire plot ideas bc I was so into this story.  
> 2- I got bored of it  
> 3- got bored  
> 4- no ideas...
> 
> BUT I FEEL LIKE AN ASSHOLE BC punk-mikasa TOOK TIME TO GET MY WORK BACK TO ME.
> 
> So if any of you want to take Red Hooded and continue it as your own story please tell me so I can give you my full authorization over it please and thank you! :)


	28. Red Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Hanji plan for Levi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty I'll be gone for a while sooooo...sorry
> 
> BUT SMUT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Eren found himself at the front door to Levi's house as he knocked on the wood. The door swung open with a wild force before Eren felt himself wrapped in strong arms and pressed to his lover. 

"Oh Eren you worried me" Levi whispered. Eren merely said nothing before wiggling out of Levi's grip and making his way inside. The raven followed close behind like a pet. Eren couldn't help but swallow thickly, he wanted to hug Levi tightly and feel his lips on Levi's. 

Their bodies moving with such sync and lust it made Eren's legs go jelly for a minute before he snapped out of his trance. 

"I have Christmas decorations out if you want to decorate the tree with me...or you don't have too. I could make some cookies if your feeling down." Levi weakly smiled and Eren saw the foggy silver eyes. Clouded by desperation for Eren to respond or notice him. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

"Hmm I bet Levi will love the idea of birthday sex." Eren sighed and blushed lightly.

"But what do I wear? What should I do? What if he's to sad to make love to me?" Eren cried out suddenly second guessing his idea. Hanji laughed wildly before her glasses reflected off the sunlight. 

"Oh Eren. If only you knew how powerful a demons lust is." Eren gulped loudly and shivered in a wicked pleasure. 

"I suggest you wear something light and loose. No lingerie. As much as that would look nice and fit the occasion, it wouldn't go with the situation your trying to fix. Hmmm maybe...AHA!" Hanji quickly ran to grab a computer and looked up a body bow. Eren saw the search results and blushed madly.

"H-Hanji! This is made for girls!" Eren squeaked and hid his face feeling it burn. The brunette smiled brightly and pulled one up. 

"Awe Eren it's ok! You'll look so delicious in this!" Eren gasped and flushed harder.  
"M-Mrs. Zoe don't talk so bluntly." The brunet hesitantly peek at the computer screen and squealed loudly. 

"Here I placed an order to Levi's house for a this. Should be here tonight, do have anymore questions?" Eren still had a blush on his face but swallowed so he could speak. 

"W-What do I do when I get home?" Hanji closed the laptop and and hummed. 

"Hmm, it might be sad to say this but keep isolating Levi. That way when the time comes you'll get the full affect. I bet you $100 that as soon as you utter a single word to him in this bow he'll do anything to pleasure you. Now that I think about it he's wrapped around your finger." Hanji smirked before getting up and checking the time. 

"Welp, my shift is over. Do you need a ride home?" Eren nodded and got up as well. The two made their leave before driving to Levi's house. 

"Remember, Levi's been through worse. So don't let the sadness in his eyes get to you." 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren simply went to the kitchen to make himself a piece of toast to distract himself from the sad eyes staring at him. 

"I can wait for the toast to be done then I'll add the stuff you like on it." Levi interjected his thoughts causing Eren to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry baby did I scare you?" Eren quickly looked into Levi's eyes before he ran to the bathroom? 

"I can't do this." Eren whispered to himself and slid down again the door. He heard a faint knocking on the other side.   
"Eren you in there...?" Levi sounded so broken making Eren's heart crack. 

Don't answer.   
It's just for a day. 

"Eren...why won't you talk to me...?" 

Breathe.  
It's okay.  
He loves you. 

Eren found himself crying harshly on the floor and heard the door pound. 

"Eren?...Eren! Baby open the door." Levi called out frantically. Eren shivered and moved his shaky body to the other side of the bathroom. The pounding on the door got louder before the wood smashed causing Eren to scream that the shock, and scurry backwards till his back hit the wall.

A flurry of black flew at him causing him to shield his face with his hands. All the light around him faded and he cautiously dropped his hands to find Levi protecting him with his large black wings protecting the both. His eyes were wide and slitted with alert and worry, horns twisted and pointed on his head. Levi's claws were out and ready to attack the threat.

"It's okay baby I'm here, everything's ok." Levi breathed out showing his canines and fangs. His hands caressed Eren's face and wiped away any tears left over. Eren cringed at the closeness and held himself back from smashing his lips on Levi's. 

Eren let out a shuttering sigh and parted his dry lips.

I'm sorry  
I love you so much.

"Le-..." The raven perked up and his eyes shined with excitement to hear his mate say his name for in what went like forever. 

Eren swallowed and finished his wording feeling his heart break when he said it.  
"L-Leave..." Levi's eyes glistened before he hooded they with his hair. He retracted his wings and stood up, still looking down. Eren bit his lip and gasped for air watching Levi turn and leave the room. 

Please don't leave.  
I'm sorry,  
I love you...I love you, come back and love me.

Eren slowly grabbed his phone and checked the time.   
3pm

He had a couple of hours till the package arrived and went to get up and go to the kitchen. 

The house was quiet. The brunet walked around the house and checked every room and every hiding spot.   
No sign of Levi. 

Eren hesitated before calling out his name.  
"Levi?!" He waited for a raven to storm into the room but instead got no response. Eren got worried but remembered that with Levi gone the guilty feeling lessened. All he had to do now was wait for the package and plan. 

Eren grabbed his phone and sent quick messages to Hanji. 

Eren (3:13): He's gone hurry up and get over here with the supplies.  
Hanji (3:16): On my way!! :DDD

Hanji (3:29): just pulled up unlock the front door.  
Eren (3:30): Already is :)

The brunet then heard the front door open as a cheerful women entered carrying bags.   
"ERENNN~ I HAVE THE STUFFF~!" Hanji cheered and slipped into the kitchen where Eren waited. 

"What'd you bring?" Eren's eyes lit up with curiosity before he blushed darkly at what she pulled out. 

"I brought scented lube and condoms. A spray that you can put on yourself just incase Levi is hesitant, this is a scent that will drive any demon overboard." Eren gulped and watched her pull out more things. 

"I got candles and a wine that Levi loves. Best of all~ I got you makeupp!" Hanji squealed and pulled a new kit out. Eren sighed and wondered if that was it. 

Hanji searched the bag before her eyes lit up and pulled out wrapped up red socks. Eren raised a brow before Hanji pulled them out fully revealing them to be thigh highs. 

"THERE THEY ARE!" The brunette squealed and watched Eren blush and mewled in embarrassment.   
"Awe come on we gotta make you all cutsie for Wevi." Hanji squeezed Eren's cheeks and smiled brightly. 

Such mother and son bonding time.

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

The doorbell rang at 5:34pm when Hanji's eyes widened and ran off to hide. Eren hesitantly went to the front door only to find a package laying there. The brunet grabbed it and closed the door, telling Hanji it was a false alarm. 

The brunette ran out and screamed in joy when she saw the package.  
"Oh my gosh oh my gosh OHMYGOSHH!" She ripped the package open and picked up the silky ribbon. 

It was already tied you just needed to slip into it. 

"EREN GO PUT IT ON SO WE CAN DO YOUR MAKEUP!" Hanji screamed and threw the ribbon at the flustered brunet before he hurried to put it on. 

Shortly he came back out starch naked and a ribbon to cover his manhood. 

His face was a dark red and he whimpered feeling exposed. 

Hanji looked like she was about to pass out from the extreme innocent look Eren had. She jump and grabbed Eren's hands before twirling him around like they were ballroom dancing. 

"We have no time to waste! Let's get your thigh highs on and do your makeup!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what's Eren's wearing? Just look up 'Body Ribbon' 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS R NOICE


	29. Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an authors note srry :((  
> BUT PLZ READ

OKAY GUYSSS  
SOOOO

My camping trip sucked ass but now I'm back YAYY  
*only person cheering*

And to top it all off I'm almost finished writing the "kinky demon smut" you've been waiting for and I just wanted to know what sorts of kinks you would like to see in this next chapter.

REMINDER: if you list a kink that I don't use in the next chapter don't get sad because it'll probably be used in another smutty chapter.

Kinks I'm already using:  
-Biting Kink  
-Bondage  
-Dressing up  
-Praise Kink

PLEASE COMMENT ANY IDEAS/KINKS YOU HAVE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT YOU'VE BEEN DYING TO SEE :)))  
-Sui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got you hyped for nothing BUT I PROMISE THE CHAPTER WILL BE OUT EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW :)))


	30. Wicked Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's HEREEE  
> Finally good god smh  
> Anywho I'm fucking tired so enjoy :)))

After Hanji did the finishing touches to Eren's makeup she squealed and watched him slip on the thigh highs.  
"You look absolutely sexy Eren!" The brunet blushed and walked to the living room. Hanji followed behind while explaining the plan. 

"Remember Eren, your fixing the bond. Let him be happy and treasure you. This is new to him and I bet this is new to you too, so get loose and try new things out. That being said is there anything that you wanna add before I leave?" Eren thought for a minute before dashing down to the basement. 

Levi's Uncle's stuff was still in there so Eren looked for something new. The brunet finally found it and felt a delicious shiver run down his body when the rope laid in his hands. Eren dashed back upstairs and went into the bedroom.

"Hanji can you tie me to the bed for me?" Eren blushed lightly and handed her the rope. She simply smiled and nodded,  
"Sure thing kiddo!" 

Soon enough, Eren was tied to the headboard of the bed and Hanji stood next to him a pulled a spray bottle out.  
"Once I spray this on you, the smell will make you and Levi horny so I'll leave as soon as a spray it. Ready kiddo?" Eren swallowed hard but nodded. Hanji patted his head and sprayed the perfume all over him. 

The brunette winked and left,  
"Have fun Eren!" 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Ten minutes passed and Eren already felt the effects of the spray.  
He was painfully hard and squirmed to get friction. His skin felt so hot and every time the silk moved against his skin he moaned softly. 

The need to be touched and filled claimed his senses. 

I need Levi. Where's Levi?

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

The raven pulled up into the driveway of his large house and got out the car. The weather was freezing making the wind and temperature miserable. Levi clicked his tongue and grabbed the bags of presents he bought for his lover. Pulling them inside he laid them down in the living room before moving to the kitchen to get a drink. 

That's when his senses caught up with him and made him smell the air. His eyes widened,

That smell...

He clenched his teeth and felt himself shift. His wings lurched and expanded; immediately ripping his shirt apart. The demons horns and claws grew along with his now slitted eyes darkening with quivering lust. His muscles grew and his teeth sharpened. 

Levi then glanced over to the note on the kitchen island. A glass of his favorite wine, a note, and a candle laid there. The raven grabbed the note and opened it,

Your present is in the bedroom  
~Eren 

Levi glanced at the bedroom door and stalked towards it with the glass of wine in his hand, he creaked the door opened and immediately was hit with a wave of an intoxicating smell. The raven heard a whimper come from the dimly lighted room.

"Mmm L-Levi." Levi then noticed the brunet laying on the bed wearing nothing but a silky bow covering his manhood and thigh highs. 

Levi's wine glass shattered onto the floor.

Eren looked absolute delicious.  
And he was all his.

Levi let out a feral growl when he saw Eren had also tied himself to the bed. The noise caused Eren to moan and rub his thighs together. 

"L-Levi... I n-need you." Eren whimpered and rolled his hips, almost as if he were to be seducing Levi. The demon licked his lips and stalked towards the bed with dark eyes. Like a predator about to attack the prey Levi slowly climbed onto the bed before he hovered over Eren. 

"Eren..." Levi crooned in an oh so sexy ass voice that made Eren's cock twitch under the silk.  
His nails trailed the ribbon and stopped at a perked nipple and began to circle it. Eren gasped and rutted into the air seeking friction.  
"You look so fucking delicious baby." Levi praised making Eren weakly smile. 

The raven lowered himself and hovered dangerously close to Eren's leaking hidden cock and started to kiss his inner thighs making Eren squirm.  
"P-Please! Untie m-me." Eren whined but Levi simply chuckled darkly causing Eren to shiver. 

"You look to good to break Eren." Eren mewled and stared at Levi.  
"B-Break me Levi...I need y-you." Eren let out a loud choked moan when Levi licked the silk that was covering Eren's cock before he ran his fingers through Eren's hair. 

"God Eren, if you keep this up. I don't think I can hold myself back." Eren gasped when Levi tug on the bow and unraveled the ribbon exposing Eren's entire body. Immediately Levi began to ravish him. Hands griped his sides as lips clashed in a feverish battle. Eren moaned into the kiss before tilting his head to get more of Levi, soon the demons tongue entered his hot cavern causing him to mewl. 

Levi quickly took his pants off, leaving only his tight boxers on and began to grind harshly onto Eren's hard on. Eren moaned into the kiss and circled his hips, grinding and kissing back into Levi. 

It was like one hot erotic dance that Eren couldn't get enough off. 

That was when Eren came on both of their stomachs and let out a broken cry of pleasure. Levi growled and broke the kiss before licking the kissing mating mark on his tan skin. Eren felt himself slowly get hard again within minutes, he gasped as Levi moved his hands down to grope his ass and mumble darkly into his neck.

"Mine." Eren sighed and rutted into Levi again before speaking,  
"Y-Yours...claim m-me Levi!" Levi clenched his teeth and hovered over Eren's hard cock. He licked his lips and quickly deep throated Eren causing a scream to escapes the brunets lips. Levi swallowed Eren's length a sucked violently on it.

"Oh God! L-Levi Ngh! Ahh!" Eren jerked against the restraints and whimpered loudly. Everything felt on fire and Eren felt his release coming soon again. Soon enough Eren came hard again into Levi's mouth, his back arching as the demon sucked him dry. The brunet panted and tried desperately to breathe again, his chest heaving and his lips parted taking in air.

Levi simply massaged his hips and whispered lowly into Eren's ear,  
"Oh baby, we haven't even gotten started yet." Levi licked the shell of Eren's ear sending delicious shivers down Eren's spine.  
"D-Don't say such foul things." Eren whispered and heard the demon chuckle.

"I wouldn't be saying anything, not after I'm done with you." Levi pulled Eren into another heated kiss as he rubbed Eren's length and dominated Eren's mouth. 

Levi bit Eren's lip causing the brunet to mewl into the kiss. Eren stopped the kiss and whimpered,  
"F-Fill me, Levi." The demons eyes grew and before he knew it he was inches away from Eren's twitching hole. The demon swirled his tongue around the ring muscle feeling it tighten and loosen. 

The brunet from above threw his head back and arched his back letting out a loud erotic moan making Levi's cock twitch. His tongue continue to violate Eren's entrance as he plunged his wet muscle into his hot asshole. Levi licked around the walls, lubricating the brunet while pleasuring him. Eren was panting and mewling, pulling against the restraints with the urge to touch the demon. 

Oh god he was so horny and moaning like a bitch in heat, but Eren didn't give a damn because holy shit did this feel good. 

Levi continued to eat Eren out before he added two fingers instead of one. Eren let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Levi began to stretch and thrust his fingers into him. Some two became three and Eren was getting impatient,  
"L-Levi...h-hurry! Ngh..." 

Levi growled and deemed ready after finishing Eren's prep. The raven cooed,  
"Lemme get a condom real quick baby." But Eren wasn't having none of that. 

The brunet wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and pulled him back down onto him. The demon was surprised at first until he heard Eren spoke.  
"I-I want all o-of you..." Levi nodded and pulled Eren into a deep kiss while he aligned his cock to Eren's entrance. 

As soon as Levi slipped into his tight entrance the grandfather clock in the living room went off signaling midnight. The demon groaned and smirked darkly,  
"Happy Birthday to me." Levi, in a flash, snapped the ropes holding Eren to the bed and began to thrust hard and power causing Eren to moaned wantonly and attach to Levi.

His nails digging into his back as Levi snapped his hips back and forth. Eren heard the creaking of the bed and continued to moan until he screamed almost blacking out. The demons cock ring had brushed up against the bundle of sweet nerves making Eren a writhing mess. Levi smirked and angled his thrusts to hit that spot dead on. 

"Mmm o-oh G-God! Ah! H-Harder!" Eren begged and heard Levi let out another feral growl before he gripped the headboard with both hands and thrusted harder then before. Eren felt tears blur his vision as he screamed Levi's name like it was the cure to his lust driven madness. 

"L-Levi p-please! B-Bite me!" Levi licked his lips and hovered over the spot before his fangs and canines tore the skin. The brunet moaned loudly and arched his back against Levi's stomach as the raven didn't stop thrusting. 

Levi started to leave hickeys around the mating mark and felt his thrusts begin to stagger. Eren noticed it to and whimpered,  
"Ngh, f-faster L-Levi!" And faster did the demon go. He's wings flexed and he's eyes darkened and the sight of Eren underneath him.

The brunet had his eyes closed and mouth open letting out moan after moan as his body moved up and down against Levi's thrusts. Levi groaned and felt himself come to his near end.  
"Mmm Eren I'm about to come." Levi lazily spoke and the brunet nodded.

The demon started to jerk Eren off as his thrusts became erratic and off making Eren let out choppy moans. Finally Eren came hard for the third time as he threw his head back and groaned. Levi sighed loudly and thrusted into the boy before he let out a shuddering sigh. 

Eren felt Levi fill him with his semen and moaned at the hot liquid. The brunet felt Levi pull out and whimpered at the loss before feeling how sleepy he really was. Eren passed out quickly and Levi was to tired to clean off the dried blood, sweat, and body fluids on his and Eren's body.

Instead he pulled Eren close and wrapped them both up under the covers seeking warmth.  
"I love you Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I disappoint?? D:
> 
> Comments and kudos save something... I forgot v-v


	31. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi make the water splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I had family things to do :(

Eren mewled softly in his sleep as he melted his body against his lover. The raven sighed in content and licked at the brunets neck cleaning the bites of the dried blood. Eren mumbled Levi's name in his sleep and tilted his head as Levi's tongue worked on him. The raven then remembered that they still haven't cleaned of the cum on them. 

He 'tched' in disgust and slipped away from his lover to start a bath. Levi watched as the hot water filled up the rather large tub before he went back to the bedroom to find an awake Eren. His soft brown hair a mess and his body covered in dark bite marks. Levi quickly made his way to the bed and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss while picking him up bridal style. 

Eren gasped into the kiss and clung to the demon, making sure he never fell.  
"We're gonna take a bath baby."

Eren smiled as he felt Levi lower him into the warm tub. The brunet couldn't help but moan a little feeling the warm water against his body. Levi then got in the tub with his chest against Erens back.

The ravens wings, horns, nails, and fangs were still out along with his slitted eyes. Eren still felt hazy as he felt Levi wash his body softly. While the raven's hands were all over him washing him, Eren couldn't help but think back to last night. Their heated lust that made Eren crave Levi's touches. 

The brunet remember feeling his lovers cock inside him, abusing his prostate and making him moan like a whore. The way Levi's muscles tensed and flexed as he thrusted deep into Eren. The way he kissed the brunet with such a sinful way while feeling his body. 

Eren needed more of it.

"Oh how'd you get all hard all of a sudden?" Levi smirked as his soapy cloth was inches away from Eren's hard on. 

The brunet blushed madly as he was pulled out of his erotic memories and into reality.  
"L-Levi I'm sorry I didn't mean to get ha- Ah!" The raven smirked darkly as he stroked the brunets cock slowly. 

"You're thinking about last night aren't you?" Levi cooed into his ear sending shivers down Eren's spine before he quickly nodded.  
"I bet you love this don't you? Me spoiling you and giving you everything you could possibly want." 

The brunet nodded and moaned out his words,  
"Mm Levi I love it when you spoil me."

The raven licked the shell of the brunets ear and whispered darkly.  
"What do you need right now baby?" Eren gasped as Levi squeezed his cock before he spoke. 

"I-I need you Levi!" The raven hummed and continued to tease his lover.  
"Oh baby last night was your first time, I don't want to hurt you to badly." Eren bit his lower lip and rubbed his ass against his lovers growing cock. 

The brunet whimpered as he was painfully hard and felt his body shiver with lust.  
"L-Levi please, I want you in me and wrecking me so hard. Please I need it so badly." Eren blushed madly. He was new to talking dirty and knew that Levi could make him cum just with words. The brunet's body flushed and shivered in the hot water when the raven nipped at the dark hickies that littered his skin. 

"Hah L-Levi...I love y-you.." Eren gasped feeling Levi's fingers start to circle his entrance while nipping at his neck.  
"Mm I love you too baby but I don't want to hurt your cute self." Eren shook his head and turned himself around to where he was facing his lover. 

Eren blushed madly and hid his face under his bangs before he spoke.  
"I-It...it hurts without y-you.." Levi bit his lip and placed his hand under the brunets chin to lift his face up. Sliver slitted eyes met with large doe aqua eyes as the two stared deeply before Levi spoke.  
"Damn baby, you make it hard to hold myself back."

Eren was about to say something until a pair of lips crashed onto his cutting off his train of thought. The brunet gasped as the raven's lips moved claiming his lover. Their wet bodies pressed up against each other as Eren sat on Levi's lap and wrapped his legs around Levi's waist. 

The demon growled into the kiss and pushed Eren's body against the bath edge before pinning his arms above his head. Eren moaned feeling Levi's hardness grind against his while his body was being pinned and dominated. 

Their heat kiss broke for second only to continue and get hotter. Within seconds, Levi's tongue was dominating Eren's as he explored his lovers wet cavern while Eren moaned and whimpered into the kiss.  
"Ngh...Levi..Ah!" The raven broke the kiss and slid one finger into Eren's entrance. 

After a while, one finger because two and two into three thrusting and stretching fingers. Levi groaned feeling his cock twitch at the feeling of Eren's ass.  
"Fuck baby, even after last night you're still tight as fuck." Eren moaned feeling Levi's demonic hunger and lust grow. 

"L-Levi please...I'm ready" Levi licked his lips and not to long after slipped quickly into Eren. The brunet felt tears spring to his eyes at the sudden pain, but as soon as Levi started to licked and kiss at the hickies on his neck, he shuddered and moaned feeling himself loosen up. Levi bared his canines and growled lowly,

"Oh baby I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Eren couldn't stop the long drawn out moan in response to Levi's statement. He felt his want taking over making him totally vulnerable to Levi. 

Soon the water was splashing around and out of the tub, and the echoed room was filled with loud moans and sinful words along with powerful grunts and groans.  
"O-Oh Levi a-ah!...Harder!" The demon smirked and angled his thrusts to where he was nailing the brunets prostate dead on causing Eren's eyes to roll back and his back to bow. Lewd and loud moans and crys escaped pass his lips. 

"God Eren you're so fucking tight." Levi growled. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and threw his head back. His body was being slammed against the bath walls, water was splashing violently causing a lot to leave the tub. 

The demon saw the brunet throw his head back, which led to his neck being exposed.  
"Baby I'm about to cum." Eren couldn't even speak, his head was lolled back as moans and cries of pleasure left his lips. 

Levi gripped Eren's cock and stated pumping it fast causing broken whimpers to sound the room.  
"L-Levi...Oh Levi Ah!" Eren moaned his name louder as he felt fangs sink into his neck. Eren clawed at Levi's back feeling skin break and blood to slowly trail down his chest. 

Soon enough Levi's thrusts became staggered before feeling his hot seed shot deeper into his ass. Eren whimpered at the amazing feeling before feeling himself cum into the water of the tub. 

"I love you so much Eren." Levi kissed his forehead and licked at the bleeding wound. The raven dried himself off before carrying the brunet in a towel to the bed. 

Levi was about to leave to the kitchen but Eren grabbed his robe.  
"Don't leave." Levi smiled softly and kissed Eren.  
"Baby if I stay with you any longer I think you'll wanna fuck again." Eren blushed madly and covered his face. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Levi ran a hand through his brown wet hair.  
"It's okay, just your hormones Eren. I'll go make breakfast." 

When Levi left Eren looked in the mirror from the bed and saw his hickies doubled. They were all dark and big. The brunet blushed madly and was conflicted about how he was gonna cover them up. Until then, he would just have to spend Christmas with his favorite birthday boy demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get back to the plot. I just wanted to give y'all smut since I was gone for so long c;
> 
> Comments and Kudos <3


	32. Gifts and Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren checks his Christmas gifts and gets an odd surprise from Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty next chapter we'll get back to the plot c;

"See what I told you Eren?" Levi panted as he pulled out once again from the brunets entrance.   
"I-I'm sorry Levi...I don't know why I'm so horny today." Eren sighed and covered his body under the covers. 

"It's because you wanted me to cum inside you baby." Levi cooed and kissed the top of the brunets forehead. Eren blushed and stuttered,  
"W-Wait...How does that effect me?" Levi grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before snuggling with his sore lover in bed. 

"Well. It's like a way to claim something to demons. If we want something so much then we'll claim them in different ways." Levi dragged a sharp nail up Eren's neck making the brunet shiver. 

"Marking is one way and fucking is another. If a demon does the dirty with a human and releases inside the human then that person becomes property to the demon. In other words the human goes into a heat for awhile and wants no one other then the demon." Eren blushed madly and covered his face.

"So it's like a crazy sex craze?" Eren whispered. Levi nodded as Eren continued.   
"And that makes me your property?" Eren whispered lower feeling terrible. He had always wanted a lover who treated him as his equal. Someone who wouldn't use him and then toss him aside. 

The brunet curled into himself and felt a tidal way of grief hit him. It was all his fault. 

He was so damn horny he couldn't help but want Levi to cum inside him. He even remembered Levi trying to get a condom but he stopped him. 

Stupid.  
Stupid.  
So fucking stupid.

Eren felt tears blur his vision before a warm hand lifted his head. Fingers softly wiped away the growing tears. 

"Baby, don't ever think that. You're not my property. I would never consider you my property or slave. You're my equal, my other half, my lover. I love you for who you are Eren, not for sex or money or game." Eren felt his heart race and he hugged Levi tightly in the bed. 

Levi wrapped his arms around the frail brunet and felt his wings shield them both. Eren snuggled into Levi's neck and soon fell asleep. 

•|| S.Ø.P ||•

Eren laid on the couch to watch movies for the rest of the day while Levi was out running errands. The brunet was sore as fuck but couldn't help but glance at the colorful Christmas tree. A pile of presents around the tree with nearly wrapped bright paper caught his eye. 

He thought at first that he should wait for Levi to get home but soon found himself holding a present from Levi. The brunet bit his bottom lip in temptation but let the curiosity take over. Nails dug into the wrapping paper before he found a small pristine box. 

Opening it Eren found a bunch of weird dark jewels along with different colored bottles of dust.   
"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. At first he thought it was all fake and just things to look cute, but then he remembered about Levi being a demon. 

"Better wait..." He closed the box slowly and nearly placed it to the side. Surprisingly, Levi didn't get Eren much. Just that odd box of things and other weird jewels and liquids. The brunet was afraid to touch any of it and left it alone. 

It was most of the presents that were strangely from Hanji. Eren ripped open one of the boxes to find a box from a place called Adam & Eve. The brunet gasped and blushed madly when he found lingerie. 

That's when his heart dropped.

"Oh nonononono...." Eren began madly shredding the boxes open to find more and more different outfits until he came to the last box from Hanji. 

"Please oh pleaseeee don't be another outfit." Eren crossed his fingers and took a deep breath before opening the box. Only to find...

A vibrator.

Eren groaned and grabbed a little envelope to the side. 

I bought you a fresh new vibrator just incase you get lonely and don't want to use any of Levi's uncle's old dirty ones. ;)  
~Hanji :D

P.S. It's all ready to be used. ;)

Eren sighed and grabbed the remote. He clicked one button and the thing went off. The brunet jumped in surprise at how loud and violent the vibrations were before turning it off quickly. He threw the note and remote back into the box and stacked all of his presets before getting up to put them away.

"Merry Christmas to me." Eren grumbled with a light blush on his face. He hid the boxes in the closet just incase for the future. The brunet turned around to get back into the living room but realized someone was right in front of him.

Eren screamed and felt his body jolt and his back hit the wall. A hand slammed against the wall right next to his head causing him to squeak and pressed harder against the wall. Finally his vision cleared up to find his lover in front of him smirking,

"Got you."

Eren let out a relieved sigh thinking it was an intruder. Although his heart was still pounding and his mind was still racing. He didn't realize he was crying until he heard Levi get worried.  
"Baby what's wrong?" His smirk and mischievous look on his face quickly left and replaced with worry. 

Eren tried catching his breath but so many thoughts and memories raced and collided causing him to let out a broken sob. Everything Levi said sounded distant and faded. 

He saw his father standing in front of him with a murderous look on his face. That's when he couldn't breathe.

Hands gripped his sides hard and pulled him close to a warm hard chest. There was no smell of alcohol or death. 

Felt so warm.

The brunet finally opened his mouth and let out a shaky sigh. His vision and hearing clearing up.   
"-ren...breathe baby it's just me. That's it Eren, deep breaths..." 

"L-Levi..." Eren whimpered before his knees buckled underneath him. Before he could fall, strong arms saved him before they carried him to the bed and laid him against Levi's chest. 

The brunet cuddle into the raven and hid his face in Levi's neck.  
"Fuck baby I'm so fucking sorry...I should've known. Fucking fuck shit. I'm so sorry." The demon mumbled slowly stroking the brunets soft hair and holding him close with the other arm. 

"It's okay.." Eren hugged Levi tighter. The demon 'tched,'  
"God I feel like a fucking idiot scaring you like that." Eren smiled softly at how overly concerned his lover sounded.   
"It's fine baby I'm okay now. You just reminded me of what my father did..." Eren lifted his head up to kiss the ravens forehead. 

"Don't talk about that bastard." The demon growled.

Levi grabbed Eren's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Eren made a noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and pressing his body against his demon's. Levi growled lowly and licked at Eren's neck causing the brunet to whimper.

"Ah L-Levi please...not today." Levi detached from Eren's neck and caressed his face softly.   
"Anything for you Eren." The brunet smiled and fell back asleep with his head tucked in the raven's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos¿ ^>^

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters should be update weekly! Enjoy~


End file.
